Sleeping beauty, a kiss to wake you up?
by kazuza
Summary: SUITE de rest in peace, les pilotes vivent à présent en paix avec eux même, mais leur bonheur sera de courte durée... CHAP 5 UP
1. Prologue

**Beautiful sleeper, a kiss to wake up you?  
**

**Auteur **: Kazuza

**Origine **: Gundam Wing POWER !

**Genre** : SequelleYaoi, angst angst angst, romance, angst, violence, angst, drame, sang, du bohneur, peut être lol, et enfin du lemon, ouaip il y aura pas mal de lemon dont des lemon à trois, donc Z'êtes prévenu. Pour l'instant que du Kawai et un chtit lime.

**Couple** : Les mêmes que dans " rest in peace ", mais au cas ou vous auriez oublié je vous les rappelle : 1x2x5x1 (heero seme-sama !), 3x4x3, Lacex3, 3-Lace, 6x1, 1-6, Hilde-2, 2/Hilde et en amitié Rél/heero et on vera par la suite…..

**Disclaimers** : J'les a tellement machonné que leurs véritable créateur n'en voudront surement plus hein ? Non… ? Sniff…… ok sont pas a moua, sauf Lace, mais honnêtement qui en voudrait ?

****

Note de l'auteur :_CECI EST UNE SUITE_! La suite " Rest in peace ", donc si vous n'avez pas lue cette fic, ne vous étonner pas de ne rien y comprendre, z'êtes prévenu.

Les évènements se passent environ 1 ans apprès " cry and suffer " donc Quatre et Duo ont 19 ans et Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Réléna ont 29 ans.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer pour " rest in peace " et " cry and suffer my love ", en espèrant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Prologue :

Il fait très sombre.

Pourquoi n'a t'il pas entendu la grenade ?

Pourquoi ?

Et Duo…….

Il se relève, et le cherche.

Mais il fait si sombre….

Et Quatre, ou est t'il ?

" Hee…… ro….. Heero…… "

" DUO ? "

" 'suis là man……. "

Il se précipite vers l'origine du bruit.

Des pierres…..

Et des poutres, du gravas…… et des ténèbres……. Et quelque chose de rouge et de poisseux……

" Chuis coincé….. Hee chan……..je sens ……plus mes…… jambes….. "

Il commence à soulever les pierres et les poutres, aussi vite qu'il le peu, mais ce n'est pas encore assez vite.

Il faut qu'il aille plus vite.

Il le faut !

Duo….. Duo est en dessous.

Enfin, il peut le dégagé, lentement, doucement, au cas ou il soit blessé.

Il y a encore ce truc poisseux qui lui colle aux mains.

Il sait ce que c'est mais il ne veut pas……

Le corps de Duo forme un angle bizarre.

Il ne peut pas le déplacer.

Il ne peut pas.

Alors il sort son emmeteur…

De l'aide, il doit appelé de l'aide……

Duo a mal, il gémit, il pleure…..

Il lui caresse les cheveux, doucement tendrement….. ces cheveux plein de sang……

Duo tremble sous ses doigts.

Non, ce n'est pas Duo.

Ce sont ses doigts qui tremblent.

Duo est tout froid, et pâle.

Il enlève vite sa veste et la pose sur lui, pour le rechauffer.

Il réactive son emeteur, mais ses mains tremblent.

Duo est si pâle.

Il ne gémit plus.

" Duo….. DUO "

" Hee-chan…… je suis désolé…… "

" Baka….. tu n'as rien fait….. de mal…… "

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi sa voix s'entrecoupe t'elle ?

Duo va bien.

IL est blessé.

Mais ça va aller.

Ils s'en sont toujours sortit jusqu'à présent.

Tout ira bien.

Les secours vont arrivé et……

Duo est si pâle….. et froid…..

" Ou est Quatre ? Il était devant………… quand ça a explosé……. Hee-chan ? "

Quatre……

Ou est t'il, en sécurité sûrement.

Il ne pouvait pas être devant Duo…..

Parce que c'est devant Duo que la grenade a explosé.

Alors Quatre était forcément ailleurs.

Forcément.

En sécurité.

" Il va bien, j'en suis sûr…… "

" 'Ro……. J'aurais dû dire à……… Wufei…………maintenant c'est….. trop tard "

" NON, baka, tu lui diras, on lui parleras tout les deux……… "

" Tu prendras soin de lui hein ? Et….. tro-man aussi……. J'ai vu Quatre Heero…….. j'ai vu la grenade…….. à ses pieds avant qu'elle n'explose…………il est mort…mort……Quatre est……... "

Duo pleure.

Il pleure.

Il ne doit pas pleurer.

Il faut rassurer Duo.

Quatre va bien.

Forcément.

" Non Duo, les secours vont arrivé, ils vont arriver……Quatre va bien…... "

" Tu prendras soin d'eux hein ? Et……. Hee-chan……. "

" Oui….. Duo…….. oui, parle moi, parle moi encore, je veux t'entendre…….. je veux t'entendre "

" C'est la première fois que….. tu m'dis ça……..et ……. Tu sais……… I…… I love you……… "

C'est bizarre.

La main de Duo ne serre plus la sienne.

C'est bizarre.

Il a fermé les yeux.

Il doit être fatigué, c'est pour ça.

Il se repose……

Il dort…..

Pourquoi il ne l'entend pas respiré ?

Pourquoi est-il si froid ?

Il le prend dans ces bras, pour le rechauffer.

Pourquoi est t'il si mou tout d'un coup ?

C'est comme si tout ses muscles c'étaient relachés…….

Il le secoue.

Il ne se reveille pas.

Mais c'est normal.

Parce que Duo aime dormir.

Il faut le secouer dans tout les sens pour le reveiller.

" Duo….. reveille toi…… Duo……. "

Pourquoi il n'ouvre pas les yeux ?

Pourquoi son dos……….

Pourquoi………..

" Non, Duo…… Suki da, réveille toi……. Duo-chan……..sil te plait…….. reveille toi "

Ces yeux le piquent.

Ça doit être la poussière.

Et ce liquide chaud qui coule sur ces joues.

Du sang ?

Il est blessé.

Peut être qu'il va mourir.

Oui se serait bien ça…..

Parce que si Duo ne se reveille pas……..

Il tremble.

De l'eau coule sur le visage paisible de Duo.

Duo ne respire plus.

Et lui non plus.

Duo ne bouge plus…..

Il ne bougera plus…..

Ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est pas vrai……

Ce matin encore…..

Ce n'est pas possible…….

Sally arrive.

Sally

Medecin

Amie

Aide

Il y a des gens derrière elle.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Tout ira bien parce que Sally va l'aider.

Sally va soigner Duo.

" Heero il faut partir tout peu s'éffondrer et………. "

" Sally, je ne peu pas transporter Duo, il est blesser……. Il faut que tu m'aides…… "

C'est bizarre la façon dont la peau de Sally blanchie soudain.

Elle doit être fatigué.

Ça doit être ça.

Comme Duo.

Elle pose ses doigts contre la gorge de Duo.

Elle palit encore.

Il serre Duo contre lui.

Pourquoi les yeux de Sally sont-ils plein de larme ?

La poussière lui pique les yeux à elle aussi.

" Sally, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu vois bien qu'il est blessé ! "

" Heero…….. "

Non.

Elle tremble.

Pourquoi ?

Non.

" Regarde moi Heero…. "

Non.

" Je…… je suis…… "

" NON, soigne le ! Sally ! Aide moi ! "

Il cherche son regard à présent.

Il peu lire dans ces yeux ce qu'elle ne peu dire à voix haute.

Non.

Il regarde encore Duo.

Il sait.

Il a vu trop de mort dans sa vie pour ne pas savoir.

Trop.

Pas lui.

Pas Duo.

Impossible.

C'est impossible.

" Heero …. "

" non…… noooooooooooon, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! DUO DUO, ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas…… Duo duo duoduoduo…. Pitié, pitié……aaaaaaaaa ,nooooonnn pourquoi? POURQUOI? Pourquoi tu es repartis là bas? Duooooo duoooo…. "

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Terre

Sank

6h06 du matin

# HEERO ! Réveille toi !

Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Pas étonnant, encroutés comme ils étaient.

Il sent les douces mèches chataines de son amant balailler légèrement son visage.

Celui inquiet de Duo apparait au dessus de lui.

Sa main douce vient caresser sa joue.

Ses beau yeux indigo sont remplit d'inquiétude.

Heero referme les yeux et attire le corps fin de l'adolescent contre lui.

Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemard.

Duoest là, dans ses bras.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

# Hee-chan, tu m'as fait peur, murmura le chatain en repoussant une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante derrière son oreille avant de s'intaller plus confortablementcontre le torse puissant de son amant.

Les battements de son coeur sont encore un peu agités, mais ils sont en train de revenir à la normal.

Heureusement.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Heero fait des cauchemards, loin de là.

Mais à chaque fois, c'est térrifiant.

Ce n'est pas le genre de chose auquelle on s'habitue.

Et quand Wufei s'y met aussi.

Lui il fait des cauchemards aussi.

Mais de moins en moins.

Il a accepté ses souvenirs.

Même s'ils ne sont pas réellement sien.

Wufei et Heero commencent aussi à les accepter.

Seulement commencer ne suffit pas.

Le japonais maintient Duo contre lui d'une main, et part à la recherche de Wufei de l'autre.

Il ne trouve rien.

L'américain mordilla son cou en rigolant.

# Il est 6h07, nightmare-man, il est déjà au boulot.

# Hn…… il faut qu'il se trouve un job moins astreignant……..

# Vous en avez déjà parler…….

# Et il a refusé d'entendre raison je sais.

# Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, se moqua le chatain en se redressant, de manière à ce retrouver à califourchon sur son homme.

# Tu es beau….

# Evidemment que je suis beau, Shinigami ne saurait avoir une face de poisson pourrit, ou une face de poisson tout court, même au reveil.

L'ex perfect soldier s'autorisa à sourir.

# Un sourire, c'est tout ?

# Hn….

# Arrête avec tes Hn, ça veut rien dire Hn, c'est pas dans le dico Hn, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

# Hmm, répondit le brun en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, désireux de l'entendre produire d'autre sorte de son.

Décidant que le moment n'était plus aux bavardages, Duo s'allongea lassivement sur le Japonais et commença à attaquer un téton brun du bout de la langue.

Les doigts d'Heero glissèrent dans la chevelure soyeuse avant de venir malaxer les épaules de son partenaire, pour finalement terminer le course au creux des reins de celui ci.

Le chatain laissa échappé un ronronement de pur plaisir tout en repartant à la découverte de la gorge du brun.

Même si les caresses de l'Américain le grisaient irrémédiablement, il préferait cependant et de loin le gout de ses lèvres et décida de ne pas s'en privé une seconde de plus.

Relevant délicatement la tête de son amant, le Japonais fixa les lèvres roses et tendre de celui ci avant de les happer entre les siennes.

Duo se laissa totalement fondre sous le baiser brûlant, redécouvrant la langue de son camarade une fois de plus.

Il pressa son corps au plus près de celui du brun, entremelant ses jambes aux siennes, pressant son sexe déjà dressé contre celui de l'autre hélas encore retenu par la toile noire de son boxer.

Un grognement de frustration lui échappa tandis qu'il donnait un légé coup de rein pour pousser Heero à vite se débarrasser de cet obstacle de tissu gènant.

L'ex pilote de Wing sourit devant l'impatience de son petit baka personnel mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider.

# 'Ro, enlève ça !

# Hum……. Si je l'enlève (baiser très chaud et langoureux) je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter…….

#Oui et alors ?(mains qui caresse une belle paire de fesse musclé) tu crois que j'ai envie de m'arrêter moi?

# Je suis sûr que non (dernier baiser au creu du cou) mais je doute que le réveil qui affiche 6h30 soit d'accord….

# 6h30…….. 6H30 ? Oh shit !

Sur ces mots l'américain bondit littéralement hors du lit avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain tandis que le reveil se mettait en route, produisant un bruit des plus épouvantable.

Heero s'étira longuement et fit par inadevertance tomber l'origine de l'insuportable vacarme au sol.

L'apparail lança un dernier bip bip, pour l'honneur et mourrut sous le regard éffaré de Duo qui venait de ressortir de la salle de bain, habillé et coiffé.

# HEERO ! Ne prend pas cet air innocent, il ne te va pas !

# Je n'ai pas fait exprès, lacha le japonais en sortant tranquillement du lit.

# C'est ça oui, c'est le quatrième réveil en deux semaines ! Il commence à nous regarder bizarrement au magasin…..

# J'm'en fiche, répliqua l'ex perfect soldier en cherchant de quoi s'habiller dans le placard.

# Au fait, Wufei m'a dit qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir, donc pas la peine de l'attendre pour dinner.

# Pourquoi ?

# Je sais pas, et ça m'inquiète un peu, soupira l'américain en donnant un coup de brosse rapide dans ses cheveux avant de les ramener en une courte queue de cheval.

# Je passerais le voir au bureau.

# Il va te crier dessus.

# Il n'avaitqu'a préciser où il allait.

Agacé, le chatain alla se planter devant son amant.

# Tu nous couves trop Hee-chan !

# Je m'inquiète pour lui et c'est normal, ça ne fait qu'un an je te signale.

# Oui, mais il va tellement mieux, et moi aussi.

Heero ferma douloureusement les yeux, le souvenir de son rêve lui revenant à l'esprit.

Les bras fins du jeune homme autour de sa taille le ramenèrent à des considérations plus douces.

Il déposa sa tête sur celle du chatain et le serra contre lui comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne le lui arracher dans la seconde.

# C'est fini Hee-cha, tu as fait un mauvais rêve c'est tout, maintenant c'est fini……

# Daisuki, daisuki, chantonna le japonais en berçant le corps tendre comme si c'était lui qui cherchait et consoler et non le contraire.

# Tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ?

# LIE ! s'exclama le brun en repoussant légèrement Duo.

# OK, ok, calme toi, tu me fais peur quand tu es comme ça.

# Gomen koi.

# C'est rien sweetheart, par contre là on va être en retard si on va pas déjeuner tout de suite !

# C'est plutôt ton estomac qui réclame sa pitance non ?

# Que veux tu Shinigami à besoin de reprendre des forces, deux cauchemard d'affilé…. oups……

# Wufei a fait un cauchemard ?

# Plus où moins……..

# Duo, gronda le jeune homme en le retenant par un pan de sa chemise avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

# Oui, il a fait un cauchemard, comme toi et il s'en est remit comme toi maintenant. Si tu es inquiet, passe le chercher au boulot, mais tu pourras pas dire que je t'aurais pas prévenu si il te saute à la gorge !

# Je crois que j'arriverais à gèrer, se moqua Heero en relachant sa tornade Maxwelienne non sans lui avoir volé un dernier baiser.

Cela allait faire bientôt un an que Wufei était sortie de l'hopital psychatrique et qu'il avait définitivement enménager dans leur maison.

Malgrè les violentes protestations d'Heero, le chinois avait décidé de continuer à travailler pour les préventer aux côtés de Zechs, en remplacement de Noin qui avait décidé d'arrêter dès qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Duo avait commencer à prendre des cours à la fac et lui avait accepter un job d'ingénieur dans une des nombreuses filliales de la Wincorp.

Ce travail lui permettait, entre autre, de rester travailler chez lui et ainsi de pouvoir amener Duo à son école qui se trouvait assez loin et de pouvoir aussi passer chercher Wufei à la sortie du travail.

Heero n'avait jamais été aussi occupé depuis onze ans.

Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Même si quelque rêve douloureux venait encore, parfois, ternir son bonheur, il n'était plus seul pour les affronter.

L3

11h12

# Trowa, je t'en prie, sanglota la jeune femme en tentant deséspèrement de le retenir.

Celui ci se dégagea d'une secousse, sans même lui jetter un regard.

# Ma décision est prise Lace, il n'y a pas à y revenir.

# Tu n'as pas le droit !

# Cathy m'a nommé directeur, je peux donc te renvoyer si j'en ai envie.

La petite blonde se laissa tomber au sol en sanglotant, complètement anéantie.

Le brun, regrettant un peu son manque de tact face à une jeune femme pour qui il avait eut, dans le passé, des sentiments, s'approcha doucement et la saisi par les épaules pour la remettre debout.

Il lui releva le menton d'un geste et planta son regard émeraude dans celui, turquoise, de la jeune femme.

Comme toujours dans ces moments là, il répugnait à être dur avec elle tant elle ressemblait à Quatre.

Cependant il lui fallait être ferme et ce une bonne fois pour toute, autant pour lui que pour elle.

La situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle souffrait de le voir avec Quatre, Quatre souffrait de la voir souffrir, maudite empathie, et lui souffrait de les voir souffrir tout les deux.

Oui, même si la jeune femme avait commis plus d'un acte répréhensible, il gardait tout de même pour elle un sentiment de profonde tendresse, un peu comme pour une petite soeur.

Le même genre de sentiment que ceux qu'ils avaient eu pour Quatre au tout début de leur relation.

# Tu as des bons diplômes Lace, tu trouveras facilement…..

# JE M'EN FICHE, je veux rester près de toi, je te jure que je ne ferais plus rien pour nuire à Quatre, j'ai rien contre lui, juste un peu, mais je le laisserais, je t'en prie…..

# Lace, soupira t'il en voyant venir un début de migraine.

Le lachant brusquement, la jeune femme se redressa et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, avant de se redresser dignement.

# Tu as raison, j'ai gaspillé assez de ma fierté à te supplier ! Je m'en vais du cirque, mais je te préviens, je ne quitterais pas L3.

# Rien ne t'y oblige.

# Alors au revoir.

# Adieu.

Lace reçut ces mots comme une giffle.

Elle tituba légèrement en arrière, puis, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus le regard de Trowa sortit de la tente en courant.

Le français se laissa tombé sur une chaise, se sentant fatigué comme jamais.

Un infime changement dans l'air lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce.

Ne sentant aucune présence ennemie, il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment les récriminations de son amant, qui, il le savait n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Au lieu de cela, il sentit les bras fins de Quatre encercler ces épaules et sa tête se poser sur la sienne.

Il ne se détendit pas pour autant.

C'était typique de Quatre de commencer les hostilités de cette manière.

De même qu'il utilisait son physique avantageux et son air angélique pour tromper ses adversaires, il utilisait aussi la tendresse et les caresses pour l'amadouer.

Aussi décida t'il de surprendre le blond en prenant les devants.

# Ça faisait près d'un an que ça trainait Quatre, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait faire……. Et pour nous trois.

# Mais je n'ai rien dit, enfin, si tu es autant sur la défensive, c'est que tu dois avoir quelque chose à te reprocher non ? Tu culpabilises ?

Touché, songea le brun en se demandant une énième fois comment Quatre faisait pour toujours le mener en bateau.

Il ne répondit pas.

Comme toujours, sa meilleure arme serait le silence.

Pas question de partir dans une discution qui de toute manière ne pouvait déboucher que sur une victoire de Quatre.

# Trowa ?

# Hn.

# Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

J'ai envie de toi.

# TROWA, s'exclama le petit blond tandis que le Français le faisait basculer contre lui, de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux.

# J'ai envie de t'embrasser, je peux ?

L'arabe lui jetta un regard consterné, un de ces regards dont on gratifie un enfant insolent.

Ne pouvant resister une seconde de plus à l'envie de faire disparaitre cette expression soucieuse du visage adoré, l'ex pilote d'Heavy Arms en captura les lèvres et mit tout en oeuvre pour tenter de les aprivoiser.

Combat difficile, si ce n'était impossible car Quatre détestait être dominé.

Etlui adorait ça.

Le combat.

L'amour.

Et le sexe.

Il detestait que l'on se soumette trop facilement à lui.

Dompter son partenaire était une des choses qui lui plaisait le plus dans les jeux de l'amour.

Et Quatre était, oh combien, un merveilleux partenaire.

Du moins quand il était là.

C'était à dire de moins en moins souvent.

Depuis six mois, c'est à dire depuis le moment ou il avait repris en main la Wincorp, il était tellement occupé qu'il ne le voyait presque plus.

Et quand il avait du temps libre, il courrait le passer avec Duo.

Trowa savait bien que ce qu'il partageait avec l'américain était spécial, mais tout de même, il aurait aimé que le blond passe un peu plus de temps avec lui, et surtout s'implique plus dans leur relation.

Il avait au début pensé que si il ne venait pas le voir aussi souvent qu'il aurait dû, c'était parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise face à Lace.

La renvoyer lui avait donc semblé une bonne idée.

Seulement Quatre avait prit, dieu et lui seul savait pour quelle raison, la défence de la jeune femme.

Si le problème ne venait pas de là, alors où était il ?

Trowa aurait payé cher pour avoir la réponse.

Enfin, à cet instant précis, il avait d'autres préocupations en tête.

Comme de savoir si il prendrait l'arabe à même le sol, sur la chaise, ou si il aurait la force de le transporter jusqu'à la roulote.

Quatre ne tarda pas à lui fournir cette réponse.

# Je dois être au spatioport dans une heure, trowa…..il faudra faire vite...

La chaise, donc.

# Vos désirs sont des ordres monsieur Winner…..

Preventers

Bureau de Chang Wufei.

17h30

Wufei venait de finir un énième rapport quand on frappa à la porte.

Vaguement agacé, d'être dérangé, à une minute de la fin de son calvaire, le Chinois grogna un " entré " des plus acceuillant.

Si Zechs entrait de nouveau dans cette pièce avec une pile de rapport à signer, il le tuerait, c'était certain.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas son coéquipié.

L'ex pilote d'Altron se crispa légèrement en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de se planter devant son bureau.

Pas sûr qu'il aurait fait moins de dégâts avec Peacecraft en face de lui finalement.

# Yuy, tu avais peur que je ne retrouve pas le chemin de la maison, lacha t'il d'une voix suintante de sarcasme.

# J'avais envie de te voir, j'ai eu tord ? ronrona le brun en contournant le bureau pour s'agenouiller face à lui.

# Hum, répondit le chinois, l'air sceptique.

# J'adore te voir en uniforme, chuchota Heero en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Cette fois si le brun ne put rien répondre et se laissa totalement aller aux caresses si plaisante de son amant.

# Ça va faire deux jours qu'ona pas fait l'amour tout les deux……. Il faut changer cet état des choses…..

# Tout à fait d'accord, lacha Wufei en laisant errer ses mains dans la chevelure toujours aussi bien coiffé de son camarade.

Heero venait à peine de défaire les boutons du pantalon de Wufei, quand celui ci se redressa brusquement et le repoussa légèrement.

# Quoi ? grogna le brun en continuant à s'affairer sur les boutons.

# Tu te rappelles où on est Yuy, siffla Chang en le repoussant de nouveau.

# Evidement, et (caresse plus appuyé sur le sexe du jeune homme) ce n'en est que plus exitant…..

# HUMHUM…..

Les deux hommes se redressèrent dans un parfait ensemble pour découvrir que Milliardo Peacecraft se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air plutôt mécontent.

Heero se redressa sensuellement en jettant au nouveau venu son plus magnifique " regard de la mort ", tandis que Wufei rajustait ses vêtements à une vitesse qui démontrait une grande habitude.

Il le fallait bien quand on était l'amant d'Heero Yuy, homme qui était capable d'avoir envie de sexe dans les endroits les plus incongrus.

# Un problème Milliardo ?

# Aucun Heero, si ce n'est qu'il y a des endroits plus approprié pour faire ce genre de chose…..

# Les toilettes d'un restaurant par exemple, siffla Heero, rappellant au blond leur toute dernière sortie avant le retour de Duo, Quatre et Wufei.

Milliardo ne releva pas, mais serra les poing si fort que ses ongles en entamèrent la chair.

Il fit un énorme effort pour détacher son regard du corps parfait du brun et ramener sa concentration sur son coéquipier.

# Tu avais fini.

# Oui.

# Bien, je laisse les dossiers sur ton bureau, ce n'est pas urgent, tu pourras le faire demain.

# Merci Merquise, lacha Wufei en rassemblant ses affaires tandis que le blond sortait, non sans avoir échangé un dernier regard venimeux avec Heero.

Quand ils furent de nouveau seul, le chinois entama de nouveau les hostilités, mettant le bureau entre lui et Yuy, pour être sûr que cette fois, le japonais ne le détourne pas de ses préocupations premières.

# Je croyais t'avoir dit que je rentrerais tard….

# Tu l'as dit à Duo, pas à moi.

# Ne joue pas avec les mots, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

# Tu avais pourtant l'air de bonne humeur avant que Peacecraft ne nous interrompe.

# Yuy gronda, le Chinois en voyant Heero contourner le bureau de nouveau.

# Quoi ?

# J'ai rendez-vous, soupira l'ex pilote d'Altron, vaincut.

# Où ?

# Ca te regarde ?

# Dit le moi et je te ferais l'amour comme jamais, lacha le japonais d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

# sil te plait...

# Chez le psy…….

# Je croyais que c'était fini, demanda l'ex perfect soldier, redevenant soudain sérieux.

# Je préfère, encore un peu……

# Tu fais comme tu le sens Wufei, répondit le Japonais en l'enlaçant tendrement. A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ?

# 18h15

# Parfait.

Le chinois lui jetta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire sexyque seul lui et Duo pouvait voir.

# Ça me laisse le temps de tenir ma promesse.

Et sur ces mots, il renversa le chinois sur le bureau et entreprit de le rendre fou (1).

Terre

# On l'a retrouvé.

# Eh bien, comment ce fait t'il qu'il ne soit pas encore ici, bande d'incapable ?

# Il travaille chez les preventers monsieur, ce ne sera pas facile…

# En plus c'est un des proches de la vice ministre Peacecraft.

# Alors procédez avec discretion, je ne veux surtout pas que ça s'ébruite, pour le reste vous avez carte blanche.

# Bien monsieur.

Owari or tsuzuku ?

(1) : pour ceux qui ont lue " cry and suffer ", il l'a pas attendu lolilol……

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est normal, c'est le prologue et puis, il fallait bien que je fasse un petit tour du propriètaire… histoire de rappeler un peu les faits et de vous replonger dans le contexte ect……

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été deçu.

Si c'est la cas, faite le moi savoir car l'avantage de ce prologue, c'est qu'il peut se lire comme un one shot.

Donc si vous pensez que cette suite gache l'histoire de " rest in peace " dite le moi et je l'arrêterais.

Gros bizoo

Kazu


	2. Si je dois tomber de haut

**Sleeping beauty, a kiss to wake up you ?**

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Origine :** Gundam Wing POWER

**Genre :** Yaoi, angst et dram au début et à la fin, sinon amitier dispute de couple un pitit peu de bonheur, et surtout du angst! niark niark

**Couple :** Les mêmes que dans " rest in peace ", mais au cas ou vous auriez oublié je vous les rappelle : 1x2x5x1 (heero seme-sama !), 3x4x3, Lacex3, 3-Lace, 6x1, 1-6, Hilde-2, 2/Hilde et en amitié Rél/heero, 5/mariemaia et Mariemaia qui en pince pour 5 et on vera par la suite…..Disclaimers : J'les a tellement machonné que leurs véritable créateur n'en voudront surement plus hein ? Non… ? Sniff…… ok sont pas a moua. Dans cette fic vous trouverez des perso qui m'appartiennent et que vous connaissez peut être déjà si vous avez lu d'autre de mes fic. Lace Stanberg de " rest in peace " Adian Merund, l'infirmier de " cry and suffer " et enfin Zee Auckland de " mon nom est zero ".

**Remerciments :**

Merci à vous toutes de m'avoir laisser un petit mot sur cette fic ! Vous m'encouragez énormément alors merci merci merci ! Vous êtes super et je m'excuse de pas pouvoir vous répondre séparement ( je suis déborder de travail, donc sorry sorry !)

Je remecie en particulier Wish dont la review sur Rest et Cry and suff m'a donné l'envie quasi immédiate d'écrire la suite ! Merci à toi sans qui cette suite ne serait pas sortie de ma tête avant au moins le mois de septembre ! La prochaine fois, laisse moi ton mail please !

**Un peu de PUB lol :**

Pour ce que ça interesse, vous pouvez trouvez des fanarts sur cette fic et sur d'autres de moi d'ailleurs sur mon groupe yahoo rebrique photo. Histoire de voir par exemple quelle tête on mes personnages originauxVoilou

**Les évènements se passent environ 1 ans apprès " cry and suffer " donc Quatre, Duo et mariemaya ont 19ans et Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Réléna ont 29 ans.**

**Chapitre 1 : Si je dois tomber de haut……..**

**Flash back :**

**AC 197**

**Terre**

**Sank**

Elle venait à peine de finir son travail de la matiné quand son secrétaire particulier l'informa que quelqu'un l'attendait dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme bredouilla nombres d'excuses pathétiques, comme quoi il avait tenté de le faire partir mais qu'il n'avait rien voulu entendre, que la sécurité l'avait, dieu seul sait pourquoi laisser passer.

A tout cela, Réléna ne répondit que par un petit sourire rassurant.

Boris était un excellent secrétaire, dévoué, honnête et compétent, seulement, il avait tendance à paniquer pour un rien quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité.

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas non plus très prudente.

Quelqu'un l'attendait ?

Un garçon à l'air " pas comme il faut " d'après lui.

Un espoir.

Peut-être…..

Non, ce n'était pas son genre.

Entrer comme ça, en se faisant exessivement remarquer……

Non…. Ça c'était plutôt……

# HEY ! Lena ! s'exclama le natté en bondissant littéralement sur elle, How are you ? I missed you !

# Duo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? répondit elle en l'enlaçant.

# Je suis venu donner des sueurs froides à ton secrétaire, c'te question !

# …………

# Je rigole Len, en fait, je me demandais si la vice ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian accepterait de déjeuner avec un misérable petit férrailleur, et ex terroriste, ajouta t'il en adressant un clin d'oeil chargé de sous entendu au pauvre secrétaire qui était à présent au bord de la syncope.

# Boris, reprenez-vous, il plaisante…..  
# Juste un peu, sur le côté ferailleur surtout……

# DUO !

# Tu veux pas alors ? lacha l'Américain avec une petite moue adorable.

# Mmm, je ne sais pas trop…..

# Lenaaaa !

# C'est toi qui invite !

# Evidemment ! Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ?

Après une demi-heure de babillage, une salade du chef pour elle, (la reine du monde ne saurait être obèse), une pizza quatre fromage et un bananas split avec double dose de chantilly et un bidule brillant pour décorer le tout s'il vous plait pour lui, (mais où fourrait-il tout ça ?), Réléna commença sérieusement à perdre patience.

Pourquoi Duo se sentait-il toujours obligé de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures au lieu d'en venir immédiatement au sujet qui l'interressait.

Enfin, la jeune femme avait plus qu'un doute en ce qui concernait la nature du " sujet " en question.

# Et ensuite il a dit que j'avais caché la poile, comme si c'était mon genre de faire ça et après….

# Duo !

# Voui ?

Il était tout gêné…..

Gêné…..

Duo ?

C'était fou comme les mots Duo et Gêné n'allaient pas ensemble.

Il vallait mieux détendre encore un peu l'atmosphère…

# C'est un peu un enlèvement non ?

# Tu exagères Léna, je t'ai juste invité à déjeuner !

# En faisant irruption dans mon bureau, effrayant mon secretaire et mes rendez vous présent par la même occasion, musa la jeune fille en buvant son café.

# Tu es toujours occupé ! C'était le seul moyen ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

Elle regarda de nouveau le natté en levant un sourcil sceptique auquel il répondit par une moue dans le plus pur style " qui ? moi ? ".

# Je suppose que si tu as prit la peine de " m'inviter " à déjeuner, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison….

# Voir ta jolie frimousse n'est pas une raison suffisante selon toi ?

# Duo……

# Ok ok….. en fait, je me demandais…….. tu serais pas où il est ?

Inutile de lui demander de préciser, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre à qui il faisaient allusion.

# Pourquoi ?

# Bah, juste comme ça, pour savoir quoi…… bredouilla l'adolescent soudainement moins à l'aise.

# Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire……… pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

# Bin, ça me parait évident……. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demander…. A laisse tomber, c'est pas mes affaires après tout.

# Non, vas y, dit moi…… répliqua t'elle d'une voix douce, bien qu'elle ne douta pas un seul instant de ce dont quoi le jeune homme voulait parler.

# Bin….. pourquoi vous êtes….. pas encore ensemble…….

# Ensemble ?

# Oui ensemble comme ensemble quoi !

# Duo, je vais te raconter une petite histoire, tu veux ?

# Quel genre d'histoire ?

# Une histoire à propos d'Heero….

# Pourquoi tu…..  
# Duo….. tu m'as aidé à me raprocher de lui il n'y a pas si longtemps (1), je sais combien c'était dur pour toi, mais tu l'as fait, parce que tu tiens à lui, ne fait pas cette tête, j'ai très bien vu comment tu le regardais….

# Lena je te jure que

# Ne te méprend pas, Duo, je ne t'accuse de rien, ce que je veux te dire c'est que comme toi, je ne veux que le bonheur de Heero même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

# …….

# Je vais devenir célèbre ! La première personne qui a fait taire Duo Maxwell !

# Mais…. Je croyais que… tous les deux……

# C'est là que ma petite histoire intervient……. Tu veux ?

# Yes !

# Tu te souviens de cette affaire(2), quand des terroriste ont voulu vous prendre vos gundam ?

# Ouaip….

# Après que tu sois partit avec Wufei, Quatre et Trowa nous on laissé seul Heero et moi….. et il a essayé de m'embrasser(3)…..

# ……..

# Je l'ai gifflé….

# WHAT ?

# Chuutttt !

# Scuse me Len, wah…. Mais pourquoi ? t'es dingue moi si il m'avait……. je crois que je vais me taire…….

# Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose Duo……. Il ne m'aime pas…..

# Euh, je suis pas sûr de te suivre là…..

L'air incrédule du chatain lui donna l'irrésistible envie de rire, seulement quand le rire sortie de sa gorge il n'avait plus les consonnences joyeuses qu'elle avait voulu y mettre.

# Il ne m'aime pas comme une femme……. Il m'aime comme il aimerait la mère qu'il n'a jamais eut. J'aurais très bien pu le laisser croire que c'était de l'amour, vivre avec lui, le laisser me tucher, m'embrasser en lui faisant croire que c'était bien ça le véritable amour, mais je l'aime trop pour ça. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, n'y l'abuser alors qu'il se construisait un coeur tout neuf. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je le lui ai expliqué, je lui ai dit que je serai toujours là pour lui, en tant qu'amie, et même en temps que mère si c'est ce qu'il voulait…….

# Len….. je …… pourquoi tu me racontes tous ça à moi, bredouilla l'adolescent en secouant la tête, un peu dépassé par le nombre d'information.

# Pourquoi tu as cherché à nous réunir tout les deux ?

# ……..

# Parce que tu l'aimes et qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime et d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer…… je voudrais que cette personne se soit toi Duo.

# Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

# Parce que tu le feras toujours passer avant ton propre bonheur et que c'est de ça dont il a besoin. Il mérite le bonheur.

# Je ne saurais pas comment faire…….

# Il est a l'université, sur L1, tu as décidé de reprendre tes études non ? Tu pourrais essayer sa fac non ? Il y a une place pour toi sur une navette qui part pour L1 demain, oh, je t'ai aussi fait, inscrire dans cette fac, tu pourras comencer à la fréquenter dans une semaine, j'ai choisit tes options, tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère, j'ai aussi prit la liberté de te trouver un appartement et aussi….

# Mais mais…… je rêve ou tu avais tout prévue ?

Sa seule réponse fut un petit sourire amusé.

Oui, elle ne se trompait pas.

Duo était la personne qu'il fallait à Heero.

Et même si elle devait en souffrir, si il était heureux alors elle le serait aussi.

Tout pour revoir son magnifique sourire s'épanouir de nouveau sur son visage.

# Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

# Tu…… you're crazy ! But…….. tu…… tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance ?

# J'en suis certaine, seulement…..

# What ?

# Tu dois me promettre une chose Duo.

# Dis moi.

# Jamais tu ne devras le faire souffrir ou pleurer, c'est bien compris ?

# Evidemment ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Hee-chan, Lena !

# Jure le moi….

# Je te le jure, jamais je ne le ferais pleurer.

AC 198

C'est bizarre.

Sally commence à délirer, Lady Une aussi, et puis Noin, Milliardo……..

Une épidémie ?

Je crois que Sally pleure…..

Les autres sont très pâles…..

Ils doivent être malade, c'est la seule explication possible.

Ils m'ont pratiquement enlevé……

Pour aller à l'hopital…..

Et ils continuent à délirer.

Ils disent des choses abhèrantes.

Comme quoi la mission d'Heero aurait mal tourné.

Comme quoi Quatre serait mort.

Stupide, complètement insencé.

Ils sont malade, c'est sûr.

Et ils disent que Duo……

Absurde……. Je lui ai parlé hier.

Je lui ai parlé hier.

Hier !

C'est étrange, je me sens étrange.

Et mes yeux piquent.

Mais c'est stupide, je ne vais pas pleurer.

On pleure pour les morts.

Duo n'est PAS mort.

Ah….. on est arrivé.

Sally essaie de m'expliquer quelque chose, mais elle recommence à pleurer et je ne comprend pas, alors Milliardo s'avance et commence à m'expliquer.

Il parle lentement…. Sa voix tremble un peu.

J'ai envie de crier.

Duo n'est pas mort, on ne peut pas tuer la mort hein ?

Non….. non… non

Duo…..

# Réléna…

# Ce n'est pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vrai…..

# Je suis désolé……

Je ne cris pas, je n'arrive même pas à……..

# Réléna écoute moi, je…. je sais que c'est très dur pour toi…… mais….. Heero….

# Heero ? Tu m'as dit qu'il allait bien ! TU ME L AS DIT !

# OUI ! il va bien calme toi…..

# Alors quoi, quoi quoi ?

# Il ne veut pas lacher……

# Quoi ? je sanglote, je je…. je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Il est vivant.

# Il ne veut pas lacher le corps de Duo, il est devenu incontrolable….. il faut qu'il le lache Réléna…..il le faut….

# Je……. je… où ?

Il va bien, il est vivant.

Mon amour, mon Heero.

Je suis un monstre penser ça mais….. je suis si heureuse que ce ne soit pas toi.

# Tu vas entrer, toi il ne te tireras pas dessus…. Ok ?

# Il est dans la pièce ?

# Oui ……

# Avec Duo…..

# Je sais que c'est dur…. Réléna….. il faut qu'Heero accepte de nous le donner…… Pour qu'on l'enterre, on ne peut pas le laisser pourrir dans ses bras… on ne peut pas…. Pour Duo et aussi…… pour Heero…..

Je ne l'écoute plus…..

Je le repousse et entre dans la pièce.

Qu'importe ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Heero a besoin de moi…..

Je ne dois penser qu'à Heero.

Je ne dois penser qu'à lui, sinon je vais me briser…… je vais me briser.

Heero pleure.

Il est assis sur le sol froid de la morgue….

IL sert….OH MON DIEU ! Dieu…. Duo… Duo….

Il le berce, et il pleure.

Son arme posé à côté de lui.

Il est couvert de saletés….. et de sang…..

Il est blessé.

Il pleure.

Menteur.

Menteur.

Tu m'as menti Duo.

Tu m'avais promis.

Tu m'avais promis que tu ne le ferais pas pleurer !

I run I hide but I never lie mon cul oui !

Tu me l'avais juré Duo !

Tu me l'avais juré !

AC 209

Sank

Cabinet du docteur Auckland

18h20

# Réléna ?

# Quoi…… hein…… Hee….. Heero ?

# Tu dormais ?

# Non…non…… je …. Je ……réfléchissais……

# Tu es toute pâle et tu ne nous as même pas entendu entrer, s'inquièta le brun en la relevant délicatement du trop confortable fauteuil de la salle d'attente.

La jeune femme s'autorisa à savourer le poids de ses bras sur sa taille pendant une seconde puis le repoussa doucement avec un tendre sourire.

# Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là d'ailleurs ?

# Auckland est ma psychiatre, siffla Wufei qui se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière Heero.

# Ah, c'est vrai que Mariemaia m'en avait parlé…. C'est une bonne psy ?

# Au prix où on la paie il y a interêt, maugréa Heero en jettant un regard mauvais vers la porte du cabinet.

Il n'aimait pas devoir confier Wufei à une autre personne.

D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas voir Wufei avec une autre personne que lui, ou Duo evidemment.

Seulement, il respectait le besoin que le jeune homme avait de vouloir se confier à d'autre et faisait tout son possible pour éviter de trop l'étouffer.

Mais c'était dur.

Très dur.

Il devait lutter à chaque instant contre la souffrance et la peur que lui causait l'éloignement de l'un de ses deux amants.

Au début même le fait de regarder Duo sortir acheter du pain le rendait malade.

En un an, ses sentiments c'étaient fait moins violent et plus supportable, mais ils étaient toujours là.

Peut-être ne disparaitraient ils jamais.

Ou du moins que lorsqu'il se serait convaincu que Wufei et Duo ne courraient plus jamais aucun dangés.

Impossible en somme.

# Et toi Peacecraft ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

# Pitié Wufei, si tu veux m'appeler par mon nom de famille, appelle moi au moins Darlian.

# Réléna, que fais tu là ?

# C'est mieux, je suis venu chercher Maria, elle voulait discuter d'un élément de son exposé avec Mlle Auckland. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration, lourd et opressant comme il savait si bien l'être parfois.

L'essentiel avait été dit et comme ni Heero ni Wufei n'étaient porté sur la parlotte inutile, Réléna décida de s'y mettre.

Si seulement Duo les avait accompagné.

# Alors comment va le travail Wufei ?

# Bien.

# Tu t'entends bien avec mon frère ?

# Parfaitement tant que Yuy évite de venir me chercher au bureau, siffla t'il en lançant un regard brulant au japonais qui détourna la tête avec un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

# Ce n'est pas étonnant, rigola la jeune femme, tu ne le sais peut-être pas Wufei, mais à une époque, Heero et Milliardo…

# Réléna, gronda le brun en lui lançant son plus beau regard de la mort qui tue la vie.

# Continue Darlian, ça m'interresse, lacha sournoisement le chinois.

# Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! s'exclama Mariemaia en sortant du cabinet.

# Tu as enfin terminé !

# Oh, Rélé, tu vas pas me dire qu'on a mis autant de temps que ça ? s'exclama la jeune fille en secouant gracieusement ses cheveux roux.

# Non Maria, seulement avec toi les minutes deviennent facilement des heures.

# Pfffff, je suis incomprise, eh Wufei, tu étais là ! s'ecria t'elle en se jettant littéralement dans les bras du chinois.

Le brun sourit en l'enlaçant doucement.

Après la deuxième guerre, lui et Mariemaia avaient dû subir une sorte de réabilitation et étaient devenu très proche.

Wufei l'adorait.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était la fille de Treize, ou parce que sa personnalité sauvage et farceuse lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à Mei lan et à Duo en même temps ?

Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle lui avait offert une amitié pure et sans concession, le tout sans rien lui demander en échange ?

Il ne savait pas.

Mais le sentiment était là, plus fort et plus profond que jamais.

Après son retour, ils avaient de nouveau prit contact et avaient découvert que malgrè le temps et les soucis de santé de Wufei, leur amitier n'était pas morte.

Maria était devenu une superbe jeune femme de 19 ans et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père physiquement et ce au plus grand plaisir de Lady Une.

C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait conseillé à Wufei de voir Zee Auckland, après que le chinois est arrêté de voir son psychiatre précèdant avec lequel le courant ne passait vraiment pas.

Elle avait peu à peu prit dans sa vie a place que Sally avait occupé.

Celle de la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ronronant littéralement dans les bras puissant de l'ex pilote d'Altron, la jeune fille lança un regard mauvais à Heero qui ne se gèna pas pour le lui rendre.

# Je vois que c'est toujours le grand amour entre vous, se moqua Réléna en se mettant entre elle et Heero au cas où ils leur prendraient l'envie soudaine de s'entre tuer.

# Que veux tu Réléna, un jour Wufei s'appercevra que je vaux cent fois mieux que cette brute psychotique et il me tombera dans les bras.

# Il faudrait déjà que tu développes un minimum de féminité pour ça, ricana Heero en la décrochant de Wufei pour la poser à côté de Réléna.

# Eyh !Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? siffla t'elle. J'ai de la poitrine je te signale, regarde !

# …….. ah oui, elle est tellement petite que je ne l'avait pas vue…..

# Va mourir !

Le japonais avait touché juste.

Mariemaia était horriblement complexé par sa petite taille et il ne manquait pas de jouer sur cette faiblesse.

La jeune psychiatre qui était restée en retrait le temps de l'échange décida que le moment était venu d'intervenir.

# Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette charmante discution sur tes mensurations Maria, mais…..

# Vi, j'ai compris, on y va, pas la peine de me virer Zee ! Au fait Monsieur Ruttlemayer te passe le bon jour ! Au revoir Wufei trésor, la brute je ne te dis pas au revoir parce que je veux pas te revoir !.

# Moi de même chère Mariemaia, siffla le japonais en enlaçant Réléna. Tu peux m'attendre une minute ? Je voudrais te parler, en privé.

# Bien sûr Heero. Marie tu peux…..

# Oui, je t'attend dans la voiture, soupira l'adolescente en sortant après avoir adressé un dernier clin d'oeil coquin au chinois.

La psychiatre fit signe à Wufei de la suivre, laissant Heero et Réléna seuls.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le japonais et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

# Alors ?

# …………

# HEERO !

# Est ce que tu aurais un jour de libre dans la semaine ?

# Hum….. le sommet intercollonial est terminé, les conférences qui vont avec aussi, oui je crois que je devrais pouvoir me libérer une journée, pourquoi ?

# Duo…. Il ne va pas très bien, il ne le montre pas, enfin, tu le connais……. Seulement……

# C'est à cause du comportement d'Hilde, n'est ce pas ?

# Touché, elle lui manque….murmura le japonais en resserant sa prise sur les doigts de Réléna.

# Que c'est il passé ?

# Elle m'a appellé pour me dire qu'elle refusait de voir ce " monstre ", que j'étais une ordure de bafouer la mémoire de Duo et d'autre petites choses réjouissantes du même genre…

# Rien de nouveau donc, et evidemment tu n'as toujours rien dit de tout ça à Duo, devina la jeune femme.

# …….

# Ça va faire combien de temps ?

# Deux mois…..

# DEUX MOIS ? Heero mais qu'est ce que tu as pu….

# Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir car elle avait trop de travail…..

# C'est cruel !

# Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre encore. C'était déjà suffisament dur et je……Réléna comment veux tu que je lui explique ça ?

# J'irais le voir.

# N'y va pas si tu ne te sens pas…..

# Heero, nous avons déjà eu cette discution ensemble, avec Duo, et même avec Quatre. Pour moi, ils sont les mêmes. Ils n'ont pas changé. Duo sera toujours Duo. Alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?

# Merci.

# De rien mon grand bavard.

Quelque part sur L1

Adian entra d'un pas assuré dans la luxueuse habitation.

Ils avaient enfin fait appel à lui.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'il espèrait cela.

Evidemment, Wagnerr avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'ils lui demandaient son aide par pure charité, cependant, il était loin d'être dupe.

Ils avaient besoin de lui.

En temps que seul membre du projet " Néova " ayant survécut au petit nettoyage de Wufei entre autre.

Wufei….

Son magnifique petit oiseau, trop vite échappé de sa cage.

Il avait difficilement resisté à l'envie d'aller voir ce qu'il devenait, cependant il avait jugé bon de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ça lui serait utile pour la suite des opérations.

Et de toute façon, son chemin croiserait le sien tôt ou tard et ce, inévitablement.

Et le chinois allait regretter, au oui, il allait amèrement regretter de l'avoir rejetté.

Il allait faire de sa vie un enfer et pire encore.

On venait de l'installer dans le petit salon quand Wagnerr fit son entré, mettant fin à ses délicieux projets de vengeance.

A cinquante-cinq ans passé, Wagnerr était la créature la plus ordinaire qui devait arpenter cette terre.

Cheveux brun grisonnant, yeux noisette, visage ni beau ni laid, grand mais pas trop, et la liste pouvait encore s'allonger.

Habillé d'un costume des plus banals sans faire négliger, on aurait facilement l'appeler monsieur tout le monde.

Seulement ce n'était pas monsieur tout le monde mais son agent de liaison doté d'un passé de tueur à gage de première catégorie.

Adian le regarda se servir un verre de whisky et déclina poliment la proposition quand il lui en tendit un.

# Je vois, les affaires d'abord ne ?

# Je prend soin de ma santé, voila tout, répondit il d'une voix mielleuse.

# Adian Adian Adian, chantonna Wagnerr en s'assayant en face de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Tornsomn nous a donné carte blanche sur cette affaire, mais vous êtes déjà au courant non ?

# J'ai lu le dossier.

# Vous avez donc dû préparer quelque chose, intelligent comme vous l'êtes.

# Cessez vos flatteries vaseuses Wagnerr, c'est écoeurant.

L'ex tueur éclata de rire.

Les paroles venimeuses du jeune homme ne l'atteignaient guère.

Il en avait trop l'habitude.

# Pas de plan ?

# Hm…..je suppose que vous savez qu'il travaille chez les preventers et qu'il vit avec un ex pilote de gundam.

# Ah oui, la jeunesse de nos jours. Plus aucune morale…

# Je ne parlais pas de ça !

# Je sais, ne vous énervez pas comme ça. Je me doute que ce ne sera pas facile. J'ai fait par de mes doutes concernant la réalisation de cette misson, seulement il semblerait que les nouveaux " éléments " pèsent de plus en plus lourd dans la balance.

# Pas si dur que ça je trouve…..

# Vraiment ?

# Diviser pour mieux vaincre, vous connaissez.

# Expliquez vous.

# Cette petite phrase, combiné à ma connaissance de l'historique médicale complète de notre "patient " devrait être largement suffisant pour mener cette mission à bien.

# Son historique ?

# Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que monsieur Chang à fait un long séjour dans un hopital psychatrique ?

# Et ?

# Après la guérison du type de névrose qu'il avait contracté, il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait des rechutes, ou des comportements violents accompagnés de crise de paranoïa aiguë. Le patient devient alors incapable de différencier le réel de l'imaginaire et donc dangeureux et doit être de nouveau interner. Quand se sera fait, il ne sera pas difficile de le ceuillir.

# Je dois dire que le plan est excellent mais nos agents sur place nous ont informé qu'il avait l'air en parfaite….

# Avait L'AIR Wagnerr, je vous l'ai dit, il est encore TRES fragile, je le connais bien, même très bien…….mais je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il lui faudra un petit coup de pouce, et c'est là que j'interviendrais… J'ai explicité tout ça plus en détail dans ce dossier. Fournissez moi les effectifs dont j'ai besoin, je m'occupe du reste. Je vais leur ramener Chang Wufei et ses deux poupées sur un plateau.

Terre

Sank

18h38

Duo balança son sac de cours à travers la pièce avant de ce laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Il entendait déjà les vociférations de Wufei lui disant combien il était bordélique, impossible à vivre ect ect….

Mais là, il était mort, littéralement KO.

Il destestait prendre les transports en commun pour rentrer.

Changer trois fois de ligne aux heures de grande influence n'était pas un vrai calvaire ou même un cauchemard.

Ces définitions étaient encore trop douces, non, c'était un véritable enfer !.

Et Heero qui lui refusait toujours le droit de conduire.

" tu pourrais avoir un accident Duo, je ne m'en remettrais jamais si il t'arrivait malheur ! "

Ah la phrase magique " je ne m'en remettrais jamais si….. ", celle qui le faisait craquer à tous les coups.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas dit à Heero que c'était tout aussi risquer de prendre le train, à cause entre autre,des attentats, des agressions, des accidents ect…..

Mais fallait pas pousser.

Parano comme il l'était, Heero ne l'aurait probablement plus laisser sortir.

Déjà que pour Wufei c'était limite……

Tout d'un coup il se sentit encore plus fatigué que la seconde d'avant.

Et il avait faim, ainsi que la flemme de se faire à bouffer.

Et des tas de leçon et de devoirs à rendre….

L'horreur en somme.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que reprendre ses études serait aussi fatigant.

Et c'était bien moins agréable qu'à l'époque où il y était avec Heero.

Le chatain soupira de bonheur en se rappelant l'année passée avec lui.

Certes il n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé, mais dieu que ça avait été bon.

Un légé pincement au coeur se fit toute fois ressentir en se rappelant que pour Heero, ces souvenirs datait de 11 ans.

C'était étrange comme une seule pensée peut venir vous bousiller un moral au beau fixe en moins d'une seconde.

Il avait envie d'un calin.

Un gros gros calin pour oublier ces méchantes pensées.

Seulement, Heero et Wufei n'étaient pas encore à la maison.

Rendez vous oblige, hélas le résultat était le même.

Il était tout seul.

Encore plus étrange comme une simple constatation pouvait vous faire passer du stade " un peu mélancolique " à celui de " triste à en mourir ".

Instinctivement il saisit le téléphone pour appeler Quatre avant de se rappeler que le petit blond avait une importante réunion d'affaire ce soir même.

Trowa répètait pour le cirque.

Bizarrement quand on avait pas le moral, tout semblait se liguer contre vous pour vous poussez vers le fond.

Il se sentait mal, au bord du malaise à présent.

Son masque de joyeux drille ne marchait que quand il y avait des personnes autour de lui.

Un petit blond à faire rire.

Un français à faire réagir.

Deux asiatique à énerver.

On peut pas se forcer à être joyeux quand on n'est seul.

Ça y était, il allait pleurer.

Non, Heero avait son portable et…..

Non, il ne devait pas l'appeler.

S'il faisait ça, le brun sentirait la détresse dans sa voix.

Il la sentait toujours, même quand il faisait semblant.

Et il paniquerait et là….. il n'osait même pas y penser.

Papy G alors ?

Ah non, papy G était mort il y a avait maintenant deux ans.

Trowa lui avait dit qu'il avait eut un très bel enterrement.

Il n'y avait pas été pour la simple raison qu'à cette époque il barbotait encore dans un laboratoire secret perdu au millieu de nulle part.

Hola, ça devenait vachement glauque l'ambiance tout à coup.

Réfléchir, réfléchir, vite……

Bin, Hilde, pourquoi il y avait pas pensé avant ?

Ah. Parce qu'Heero lui avait dit….  
Et merde, au diable Heero.

Il fallait qu'il arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à Heero, il avait une vie, rien qu'à lui après tout.

Enfin, presque à lui.

Nooooon. Ne pense pas à ça.

Appeller Hilde.

Elle, elle lui remontrait le moral.

Même si il ne c'était pas vue depuis longtemps, elle restait tout de même sa meilleure amie.

Alors le numéro d'Hilde…..

Bah, elle s'appelle plus Schbeiker ?

Ah c'est vrai qu'elle cétait marié !

Avec un sweeper.

Un ancien pote.

Mickael Travel.

Ils avaient pris un café ensemble deux mois auparavant.

Il vait pas changé.

Et dire qu'ils avaient des gosses maintenant !

tuuuutuuuuutt…

# Allo ?

# 'lo Mickael ?

# Duo ? How are you man ?

# Fine thanks, je te dérange pas ?

# Nan jamais mon pote, Hilde est en train de nourrir les monstres mais j'vais prendre le relai, attends une minute…

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre des éclats de voix , un bruit de plat brisé et une série de pas brutaux qui se rapprochaient.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

La voix d'Hilde, violente et presque haineuse retentie à ses oreilles comme des milliers de clochettes assourdissantes.

# Ne m'appelle plus c'est compris ? Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois !

# Mais……. De..de quoi tu parles Hildie, je voulais juste….te parler…. Pourquoi tu cris ?

Le ton de la jeune femme se radoucie soudainement, au point d'en devenir mielleux.

Elle laissa échappé un petit rire qui acheva de le térrifier.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle continue à hurler.

# Heero ne t'a rien dit, n'est ce pas ?

# Si, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail et que tu veux te reposer mais je….

# Non, non, NON, par respect pour Duo, je vais être gentille avec toi. Je vais te répéter tout ce que je lui ai vraiment dit, et très calmement ok ?

# Hil…

# SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING ! Shut up trésor, ferme la et écoute, je répèterai pas. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni te parler, je ne veux même pas entendre parler de toi. Ne viens pas ! Ne m'appelle PLUS ! J'ai été clair là poussin ? T'as bien tout imprimé ? Tu…

# STOP ! Hilde tu te calmes ! Tu vas trop loin ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

# TAIT TOI MIKE, TU SAIS RIEN DE RIEN ALORS LA FERME ! CE N EST PAS MON DUO CE N EST QU UN …CLING…Tututututututututututututututut

…………………

…………..

……..

…..

…

Il y a des moments où parfois, les pensées n'expriment pas vos sentiments et où vos sentiments eux même n'expriment pas vraiment ce que vous ressentez.

Duo vivait un de ces douloureux moments, assis sur le canapé, seul dans une grande maison, le téléphone glissant lentement de ses mains pour aller percuter le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Les minutes passèrent, blanches et vides comme son esprit à cet instant.

Il lui fallait un verre.

Juste un.

Où peut-être plus.

Non, il n'allait pas pleurer.

Boy's don't cry.

Il n'allait PAS pleurer.

Ses yeux piquaient.

Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de sa joue avant d'aller s'écraser par terre.

Merde.

Il lui fallait une bouteille…..

Terre

Sank

Cabinet du docteur Auckland.

# Wufei ? Tu ne t'assis pas aujourd'hui ? lacha la jeune femme d'un air légèrement moqueur en s'installant dans son fauteil.

# Je vais y réfléchir…

# Bon, j'en déduis que c'est non.

# Exactement, répliqua t'il avec un certain défi dans la voix.

Il était profondément mécontent, et bien que d'avoir vu Mariemaia l'ait légèrement déridé, il n'en restait pas moins d'humeur morose.

Il détestait qu'Heero où même Duo l'accompagne chez son psy.

A chaques fois qu'il en ressortait, surtout après les séances difficiles, un rien pouvait l'énerver, plus que d'habitude, et surtout, il pouvait se mettre à pleurer.

Il n'avait pleurer qu'une fois devant quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Sa vie consciente du moins, il supposait qu'il avait dû pleurer étant très jeune, bien qu'il supposa aussi qu'à l'époque, on l'avait rapidement fait taire.

Mais pleurer, se laisser aller à être faible fasse à quelqu'un, se n'était arrivé qu'une fois.

Devant Quatre, et Duo.

Il en creuvait de honte chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Pleurer devant Quatre ne le dérangeait pas trop.

C'était Quatre voila tout.

Devant Duo, c'était déjà plus dur.

Mais bon, cela pouvait encore passer.

Alors que devant Yuy, son rival…. NON ! Il ne devait , il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer.

Cette séances serait donc inutile et infructueuse puisqu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses souffrance remonter à la surface.

Seulement, après six mois de thérapie avec Zee Auckland, il savait qu'il serait difficile de rester stoique durant la demi-heure.

Cette onna était rusée et hélas pour lui très intelligente.

Enfin, c'était une bonne psychiatre, et il appréciait sa valeur en temps que tel.

Pas comme c'est abruti de Gravgen.

Un incompétent doublé d'un abruti et fouille merde par dessus le marché.

Heureusement, c'est un peu après qu'il est arrêté de le voir que Mariemaia avait rencontré sa psychanaliste actuelle.

Maria fréquentait la faculté de medecine de Sank.

Zee discutait alors avec un de ses professeurs, grand homme aux idées novatrices, de réputation internationale et c'est tout naturellement qu'elles avaient sympatisé.

C'était sur les conseils de la petite rousse qu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois dans ce grand bureau boisé du sol au plafond, éclairé le jour par une grande et sûrement très couteuse baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin de fleur multicolore et la nuit par des lampes à abat-jour orangé.

Le tapis, épais et doux, les fauteils ainsi que le canapé, dans les tons de brun et de roux, achevaient de donner à la pièce une aura de chaleur et de réconfort.

Il aimait bien cet endroit ainsi que la jeune femme qui continuait à le fixer, imperturbable, tout en prenant des notes.

Rousse comme Maria, les yeux verts, aussi grande que lui (maudite onna), toute sa physionomie insprirait le calme et l'apaisement, un peu comme Quatre.

Elle lui inspirait confiance et ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Seulement, à cet instant, elle était une ennemie des plus redoutable.

Il avait espéré qu'elle s'offfusquerait suffisament de ne pas le voir s'assoir, comme à leurs débuts, pour combler au moins dix minutes de conversation.

Hélas, c'était la sous estimer, et il savait, oh combien, qu'on ne devait JAMAIS sous estimer l'ennemi.

Les mains croisées, le menton appuyé dessus, elle le fixa d'un air mi-moqueur mi-interrogateur.

Il soutint son regard d'un air agacé mais sans ciller.

# Alors à quoi on joue aujourd'hui. Je croyais que depuis le temps tu avais décidé de cesser ces jeux d'enfants et de te consacrer à tes vrais problèmes.

# ……….

# Ça aussi ça faisait longtemps.

# ………

# Bien, je suppose que ton silence est du à la présence de monsieur Yuy dans la salle d'attente ?

# …….

# Ne me regarde pas comme ça, nous avons travaillé assez longtemps ensemble pour que je sache et comprène ton besoin de garder une position d'égalité face à lui, alors s'il te plait Wufei, ne me force pas à reprendre tout à zero.

# Il vaut mieux en terminer là alors.

# Pourquoi ? Nous avons encore 25 minutes. Commence par t'assoir et ensuite nous pourrons peut-être parler.

# Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons depuis tout à l'heure ? répliqua le chinois, avec une pointe sarcasme, avant d'aller s'assoir face à elle, bien droit pour ne pas la laisser le dominer.

# Parfait, puisque nous ne pouvons pas aborder de sujet….. disons sensible….. nous allons parler de chose agréable. La dernière fois tu avais commencé à me parler de ta relation avec Quatre pendant la guerre…..

# Mm.

# Wufei ? Tu es très tendu aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment parce que monsieur Yuy t'a accompagné ou bien pour une autre raison ?

# Je…. j'ai …… on a dit qu'on ne parlerais pas de choses douloureuses non ?

# C'est comme tu le sens Wufei.

# En fait…….

TOCTOCTOCTOC

#Entrez, soupira la jeune femme, en se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux.

Wufei commençait juste à être assez en confiance pour discuter et il fallait que……

Mais ses pensées furent vite interromput par un Heero complètement paniqué qui dégonda d'ailleurs pratiquement la porte en entrant.

Wufei ouvrit de grand yeux et n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre en colère qu'Heero l'avait attrapé par le bras et le tirait sans cérémonie vers la sortie.

Le chinois rerouva suffisament ses esprits pour coller son poing dans la figure du brun qui le rattrapa de justesse dans sa paume.

# JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND YUY ?

# Appelé maison, pas de réponse, portable de Duo pas de réponse, il devrait être rentrer, mauvais préssentiment, débita froidement la japonais dont le ton contrastait avec la panique que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

# Yuy….. Heero tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

# Quatre vient de me téléphoner, il est sortit d'une réunion importante en urgence pour m'appeller s'énerva l'ex pilote de Wing en accentuant la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'avant bras du chinois.

Ces mots suffirent à Wufei pour que lui aussi commence à paniquer.

La jeune femme qui les avait rejoint et setait bien que les choses allaient vite dégénérer si quelqu'un de calme n'intervenait pas, déposa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Wufei et déclara doucement mais fermement.

# Tu es ma dernière consultation, je vais vous accompagner.

# Pourquoi ça ? cracha Heero avec un soupçon de jalousie devant le regard de soulagement dont Wufei la gratifia.

# Parce que dans l'état où vous êtes, si l'un de vous deux prend le volant, vous n'arriverez jamais chez vous et vous passerez la nuit dans un fossé.

# Vous ne…

# ON y va, répliqua Wufei en entrainant les deux autres avec lui.

Il leur fallait une demi-heure en comptant les embouteillages pour aller du cabinet de Zee à leur maison. Presque rien donc, mais à cet instant, Heero avait l'impression que le trajet ne finirait jamais. Une sourde angoisse lui broyait l'estomac tandis que les brides de son rêve revenaient à son esprit plus effrayantes et cruelles que jamais.

Il jetta un coup d'oeil dans le retroviseur pour voir que Wufei avait détaché ses cheveux et les mordillait avec application, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Quatre ne les aurait jamais appelé pour rien.

Jamais !

Duo …..

Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Heero ne pourrait pas ce le pardonner.

Il aurait dû aller le chercher à l'école.

Non, en fait il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser aller à l'université.

Il aurait dû le forcer à rester chez eux et à prendre des cours par correspondance, voila ce que….

Ils étaient arrivés !

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il qu'il n'arrivait même pas à sortir ses clés de sa poche.

La panique aidant, il commença à envisager le fait d'enfoncer cette barrière de bois qui se mettait entre lui et Duo, et au vue du regard de Wufei il sut qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose.

Une nouvelle fois le calme de la jeune psychiatre leur fut utile.

Repoussant doucement les mains d'Heero, elle tira d'un geste calme les clés de la veste du brun et ouvrit la porte avec rapidité et maitrise.

Le japonais se retint difficilement de l'attraper à bras le corps pour la balancer hors de son chemin.

Devant l'impatience grandissante de son patient et de son amant la jeune femme s'effaça rapidement, laissant les deux asiatiques bondirent littéralement dans la maison.

# DUO ? DUO ?

Wufei et Heero pénètrèrent dans le salon, suivit de Zee.

Seulement elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle percuta le dos puissant d'Heero qui c'était figé bruquement, comme statufié.

Le gémissement de d'horreur qui s'échappa de la bouche de Wufei acheva de la convaincre que ça allait mal.

Très mal.

Contournant rapidement le japonais qui semblait complètement amorphe, trop choqué pour seulement penser et Wufei qui avait plaqué ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, elle put enfin voir de quoi il retournait.

……….

Zee se figea un instant avant de s'élancer vers le corps inanimé du chatain, son instinct de medecin prenant le dessus, tandis que semblant reprendre vie Heero c'était littéralement précipité sur le téléphone pour appeller les urgences.

Wufei lui ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il aurait voulu courir, aider Duo.

Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il ne voyait que du rouge.

Et la voix paniquée d'Heero qui expliquait au SAMU comment trouver leur maison ainsi que celle, beaucoup plus calme de sa psy, qui essayait de ramener Duo à un état conscient furent bientôt couverte par des rires christallins qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Juste un échos.

Très légé.

Mais tout de même présent.

Et le voile rouge devant ses yeux qui effaçait peu à peu cette image……

Duo inconscient….. peut-être……..mort ?

A suivre………

Euh………. Ça vous à plus ?

J'ai l'impression que ça va avoir du mal à passer là…….

Kazu qui demande à ce qu'on ne l'assassine pas pour ce qu'elle vient peut-être de faire

(1)je fait référence au manga battle of paciefield ou Duo donne un coup de main à Réléna pour retrouver Heero.

(2) Référence au manga blind target

(3) NON je ne délire pas ! Dans blind target Heero tente de bien d'embrasser Réléna, mais on sait pas ce qui se passe ensuite.


	3. Que ma chute soit lente

**Sleeping beauty, a kiss to wake you up?**

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Origine :** Gundam Wing POWER

**Genre :** Yaoi, angst et drame au début et à la fin, sinon amitié dispute de couple un pitit peu de bonheur, et surtout du angst! niark niark

**Couple :** Les mêmes que dans " rest in peace ", mais au cas ou vous auriez oublié je vous les rappelle : 1x2x5x1 (heero seme-sama !), 3x4x3, Lacex3, 3-Lace, 6x1, 1-6, Hilde-2, 2/Hilde et en amitié Rél/Heero, 5/mariemaia et Mariemaia qui en pince pour 5 et on verra par la suite…..

**Disclaimers :** J'les a tellement machonné que leurs véritable créateur n'en voudront sûrement plus hein ? Non… ? Sniff…… ok sont pas a moua. Dans cette fic vous trouverez des perso qui m'appartiennent et que vous connaissez peut être déjà si vous avez lu d'autre de mes fic. Lace Stanberg de " rest in peace " Adian Merund, l'infirmier de " cry and suffer " et enfin Zee Auckland de " mon nom est zero ".

**Un peu de PUB lol :**

Pour ce que ça intéresse, vous pouvez trouvez des fanarts sur cette fic et sur d'autres de moi d'ailleurs sur mon groupe yahoo rebrique photo. Histoire de voir par exemple quelle tête on mes personnages originaux oilou

**Les évènements se passent environ 1 ans après " cry and suffer " donc Quatre, Duo et mariemaya ont 19ans et Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Réléna ont 29 ans.**

**Chapitre 2 : Que ma chute soit lente.**

**Flash back :**

**AC 197**

**L1**

Quand Duo se sentit projeter contre le mur il ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre.

Se défendre, pourquoi faire ?

Aussi dangereuse qu'était la personne fasse à lui, il n'en avait rien à craindre.

- Pourquoi tu me suit, gronda la voix de l'ex pilote de Wing.

- Mais qui a dit que je te suivais Heero ?

- Moi.

- Et sur quoi te bases tu pour affirmer ça ?

- Tu étais derrière moi en cours, à la même table à la cantine, en train de traîner près de mon casier….

- Eh ! Je cherchais mon casier !

- Celui que tu as utiliser ce matin et qui se trouve à l'opposer de l'endroit où se trouve le mien…

- Hum, Ok, j'suis touché, seulement, je me demande comment tu sais tout ça toi…

Le brun resta un instant sans voix avant de relâcher l'adolescent et de se détourner pour quitter la ruelle dans laquelle il l'avait entraîné.

- Ne me suit plus !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Le japonais eut l'air vaguement surprit quand il se tourna vers lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches Duo ? demanda il plus perplexe qu'énervé.

- De la compagnie, je suis nouveau et j'aime pas être seul, ça te suffit comme explication ?

- Tu ne tarderas pas à te faire des amis…

- Je ne veux pas plus d'amis que je n'en ai déjà, soupira Duo en s'approchant tranquillement du brun.

- Sois logique dans tes affirmations Duo.

- D'acc ! On est pote toi et moi et…

- Je n'étais pas au courant…

- Bah maintenant tu l'es !

- Hn.

- Fait gaffe parce que comme je comprend toujours pas tes « Hn » je peux interprété ça comme je le veux.

- Fait comme tu veux, grogna Heero en quittant la ruelle.

Duo sourit et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir.

**Trois mois plus tard.**

**Cafétéria**

- Et ensuite il m'a dit que j'étais la lumière de sa vie et que la façon dont ma natte « volait autour de moi » lui faisait penser à la « danse des elfes un soir de pleine lune ».

Heero le regarda s'écrouler littéralement de rire dans son assiette pleine de ketchup qu'il retira rapidement avant que le pire arrive.

- Tu comptes sortir avec lui ?

- Ah ça….

- Quoi Ah ça ! A force de changer d'amant toutes les semaines, il va t'arriver des bricoles Duo.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Heero ?

- Possible.

- Bah, en fait, passe moi ta pomme please, il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime vraiment, mais je peux pas l'avoir, donne ton lait steuplait, parce qu'elle est hétéro.

- Sur quoi est ce que tu te bases pour dire que cette personne, si tu touches à une seule de mes frites je te tue, est hétérosexuelle.

- Bah, elle ne traîne jamais avec des mecs et puis tu sais, allez passe m'en une, j'en ai plus moi, il y a les regards et les fois ou je la touche, elle se dérobe, des trucs comme ça.

- Peut être, tu n'avais qu'à pas toutes les manger d'un coup baka, qu'elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas.

Duo l'avait regardé, sans fuir son regard comme il en avait l'habitude, un secret espoir pulsant dans sa poitrine.

Heero le fixait avec se regard malicieux et se demi sourire qu'il prenait toujours quand il s'amusait follement.

- Ça te fait rire espèce de sans cœur !

- Tu es trop drôle Duo.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça.

- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le pense.

- Hum, tu commences à t'exprimer, c'est bien, on progresse.

- Et toi tu recommences à jouer.

- Tu veux une discutions sérieuse ou quoi ? Se moqua le natté en glissant discrètement la main dans l'assiette du japonais, histoire de détourner son attention.

Seulement la main d'Heero fut plus rapide que la sienne.

Le jeune homme serra si fort son poignet que Duo ne put réprimer un gémissement et balança son pied dans le genou du brun pour le faire lâcher prise.

La seule réaction du brun fasse à cette action fut de resserrer son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que Duo se décide enfin à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Peut être bien, tu cherches beaucoup Duo, mais dès que tu trouves quelque chose tu fais brusquement marche arrière et tu t'enfuis.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, bredouilla l'américain, gêné comme jamais.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout le monde nous regarde Heero, lâche moi !

- Et alors ? Avec ta réputation de coureur, ils penseront que c'est encore une histoire de cœur.

- T'as envie de passer pour un gay ou quoi, chuchota Duo en tentant désespérément de reprendre sa main tout en jetant des regard inquiet autour de lui.

- Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi et tu le sais. Regarde moi ou je te brise le poignet, je ne plaisante pas Duo.

- Ok Ok, on va parler mais dehors d'accord, paniqua le châtain en secouant la tête l'air légèrement perdu.

**3 jours plus tard.**

**Toilette du Mac gunaldo**

Pour la deuxième fois Duo se retrouva plaquer contre un mur et par la même personne.

Seulement se n'étais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils étaient à présent seuls dans les toilettes du restaurant ou Duo avait eut le malheur de relâcher sa vigilance.

En temps de guerre il serait mort songea t'il distraitement en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise du brun.

Un homme tentât à ce moment de pénétrer dans les toilettes mais referma brutalement la porte en croisant le regard du japonais.

Duo n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable, mais à cet instant, il avait réellement peur.

Quand Heero avait cette expression sur le visage, dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait se produire.

Mieux valait retourner en terrain connu, c'est-à-dire blague nulle et humour stupide.

- Euh, Heero…

- La ferme.

Ok, ça ne marche pas. Plan B jouer sur l'agressivité.

- Tu m'énerves ! Lâche moi ! Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

- Ouais et alors ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas péter un plomb à la cafétéria ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je vois, I run I hide but I never lie c'est devenu de la science fiction ? Tu n'as jamais eut peur de moi Duo. Même à cet instant, alors que je pourrais te briser en deux, les battements de ton cœur ne s'accélèrent même pas.

- Ok, alors j'ai pas peur, lâche moi !

- Non, je veux une discutions et je l'aurais.

- Et t'étais obligé de me coincer dans les chiottes pour ça ?

- Je veux une discutions sérieuse Duo, et tu sembles étrangement fuyant quand il est question de ça.

- Je…

- Alors reprenons ou nous étions arrêté. Ah oui, on parlais de cette personne que tu aimes.

- J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde et de toute façon je ne l'aime plus c'est fini, voila lâche moi maintenant !

Le rire moqueur et cynique d'Heero retenti comme un millier de cloche aux oreilles de Duo.

Si ça continuait, il allait mourir de honte.

Il paniquait comme un gosse, parlait comme un gosse, changeait d'avis toutes les cinq secondes toujours comme un gosse. Bref, il était ridicule.

- Vraiment, c'est fou comme l'amour peut vous quittez en l'espace de trois petits jours. A moins que tu ne me mentes…

- Heero, à quoi tu joues ? Tu sais non ? Lâcha finalement Duo qui sentait ses yeux le brûler comme jamais.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir comprit Duo.

- Tient, perfect soldier qui comprend les sentiments humains, c'est pas la qu'on touche à la science fiction ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit directement, demanda doucement Heero.

- Pour me faire jeter ? Et puis quoi encore ! Allez va y moque toi ! Tu as du bien rire ces dernières semaines ! Même avant d'ailleurs ! Et ….

Au moment ou les lèvres du japonais se posèrent sur les siennes, le natté oublia tout.

Il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. Il oublia ces doutes, ses peurs et ses hésitations.

Il n'y avait plus rien, juste les lèvres Heero sur les sienne et la douloureuse mais si délicieuse pression de ses mains sur ses avant bras.

Il flottait dans un épais brouillard.

Il était au paradis.

**AC 209**

**Sank**

**Hopitâl**

Au paradis.

Enfin il l'était quelques instant plutôt.

A présent la lumière trop crue du soleil lui brûlait les yeux et un marteau piqueur semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne.

Le moindre bruit se répercutait douloureusement dans ses oreilles et il avait l'impression que ses membres pesaient une tonne.

Il respira profondément une fois, puis deux et enfin quand il se sentit suffisamment fort, ouvrit un œil puis deux.

Sa vue se troubla et pendant un instant il ne vit que du bleu.

Il était au paradis.

Avec la gueule de bois ?

Du blanc.

Beaucoup de blanc.

Hôpital.

Bleu et brun.

Heero.

C'était fou comme certaine couleur vous faisait immédiatement penser à une personne ou un lieu en particulier.

Duo tenta de frotter ses yeux mais son bras était trop lourd pour qu'il le soulève. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais ses lèvres et sa langue étaient engourdit comme le reste de son corps.

- Duo ?

- Oui…. Hee…… chaaan ?

- Je suis là, Quatre Wufei et Trowa viennent à peine de rentrer à l'hôtel etWufei est avec eux.

- Depuis…. Depuis combien … de temps…'suis là ?

- Tu dors depuis deux jours.

- Heero…

- On t'a retrouvé en état de coma éthylique en train d'étouffer avec ton propre vomi. Si tu n'étais pas en si mauvais état je t'en aurais déjà collé une.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas…. Dû boire autant….

- C'est ce genre de propos qui me donne encore plus l'envie de te frapper.

- Je… je n'ai pas essayé de faire ça ! Je te le jure, hoqueta le châtain en utilisant toutes ses forces pour fournir des phrases intelligibles, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, tu dois me croire, tu ….

- Chuuut, murmura une voix douce tandis qu'une main parfumé repoussait ses cheveux en arrière. On le sait Duo, on le sait.

La main était blanche et les ongles rose tendre.

Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme caressaient sa joue tandis qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Lena ? Je je je…

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, on te croit. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, et que tu dormes. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Nous sommes là.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Heero avec plus de douceur, je me suis emporté, excuse moi Duo-kun.

Rassuré par les voix douces et chaleureuse des gens qu'il aimait, Duo ne tarda pas à se sentir de nouveau plongé dans un épais brouillard argenté.

Un brouillard et le poids des mains d'Heero sur ses avant bras, ainsi que ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le paradis ?

Non, juste un merveilleux souvenir.

Le paradis l'attendait à son réveil.

Le paradis n'avait plus un visage, il en avait deux.

**A côté.**

Après avoir été gentiment viré de la chambre par une infirmière consciencieuse, Réléna et Heero s'installèrent sur les sièges incroyablement peu confortable de la salle d'attente.

- Tu as exagéré !

- Il a tenté de ….

- Il t'a dit que se n'était pas ça !

- Ils disent toujours que se n'était pas ça après !

- Je le crois, déclara la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence.

Heero soutint son regard un instant avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

- Moi aussi je le crois, mais j'ai eut si peur.

Réléna soupira puis entoura les épaules du japonais de ses bras fins et posa sa tête sur son dos.

- C'est drôle, tes épaules sont devenues si larges que j'ai du mal à te tenir dans mes bras, chantonna t'elle d'une voix de fillette qu'elle n'utilisait que pour lui.

Le japonais se redressa brusquement et attira la jeune fille contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, ça c'est mon travail.

- Heero, tu es très fort et personne ne le mettra jamais en doute. Mais même les êtres les plus forts ont parfois besoin de repos.

- Je me reposerai quand je serai sûr qu'il va bien.

- Le médecins nous a dit qu'il était sortit d'affaire. Et Wufei aussi va mieux. Tous le monde est en sécurité, tu n'as plus à t'en faire ! s'exclama t'elle en lui prenant le visage pour le forcer à la regarder. A présent il faut que tu te reposes ! Tu as bien compris Heero ?

- Tu es trop forte. Tu es la seule…. Qui soit plus forte que moi.

- C'est une évidence!

- Saleté va….

- Je vais téléphoner à Quatre pour lui dire que Duo a repris conscience. Toi rentres te reposer.

- Je…

- S'il te plait ! Je m'inquiète vraiment. Tu subies vraiment trop de pression.

- Je reste, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton ferme et décidé. Seulement….

- Bien sûr que je vais rester aussi.

**L2**

**Quartier résidentiel**

- Hilde Hilde Hilde… Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas Adian, il il il est à l'hôpital, c'est de ma faute et…

- De votre faute ? Regardez moi Hilde ! Déclara le jeune homme en prenant le visage inondé de la larme de la petite brune. Vous n'avez strictement rien à vous reprocher. Rien du tout, vous m'entendez ?

- Mais c'est tout de même Duo…un peu.

- Adian soupira en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Prenant un voix tendre et assuré comme celle qu'il employait pour parler aux petits enfants récalcitrant, il resserra sa prise sur le visage de la jeune femme pour être sur d'avoir son attention et commença.

- Ce n'est pas Duo Hilde, nous en avons déjà parlé durant nos séances non ? Ce n'est pas lui, même s'il lui ressemble, même si il parle comme lui, ce n'est pas lui. Il s'est fait passer pour Duo pour profiter de la faiblesse et de la souffrance de Mr Yuy et de Mr Chang. Tous ce qu'il veut c'est le statut de héro de guerre du vrai Duo et évidemment profiter de la fortune des deux autres. C'est un manipulateur et à ce jeu là il est très doué. La preuve, maintenant qui va pouvoir mettre en doute sa parole ?

- Mais, il aurait put mourir et…

- Hilde, il savait parfaitement que si il ne répondait pas au téléphone, un de ses colocataires finirait par s'inquiéter et viendrait le rejoindre. Il avait tout calculé.

- Oui, vous avez raison, hoqueta l'allemande en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes qui continuaient de couler malgré tout.

Le grand brun sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et avec douceur essuya le visage de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes forte Hilde, vous avez refuser de vous laisser submerger par la douleur, vous vous battez pour ne pas vous noyez alors que les autres ont préférer se laisser couler dans cette immense supercherie, ce mensonge. Vous vous êtes plus forte que ça.

- Mais il faut aussi que Heero et Wufei et Trowa aussi, il faut qu'ils comprennent ! Si je leur disais la vérité ils…

- Non ! Hilde non, il est trop tôt, je vous l'ai dit, ils sont encore trop faibles, trop engoncés dans leur souffrance. Nous les délivrerons ne vous inquiétez pas, seulement, se sera en temps voulu. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, merci, merci, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si vous n'aviez pas été là.

- Vous vous en seriez sortit seule, forte comme vous l'êtes, je en fais que vous donner un petit coup de pouce, déclara le jeune médecin avec un sourire indulgent. A présent il faut que je m'en aille, j'ai d'autre consultation. Hilde, gardez espoir, tout finira par s'arranger, je vous le promets.

Rassuré et calmé, la jeune femme le raccompagna à la porte. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec son fils qui revenait de l'école.

Adian le salua avec un sourire et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Ian, tu es un peu en avance non ? J'espère que tu n'as pas séché les cours ?

- Tu as encore pleurer, soupira le jeune garçon en posant son cartable sur la table du salon.

- Ian…

- Pourquoi tu continues a voir se type si ça te fait pleurer ? Grogna l'enfant en farfouillant dans un placard pour en sortir des gâteaux.

Hilde prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côté pendant qu'il goûtait.

- Tu sais, les thérapies font souvent ça, c'est comme ça qu'on guérie...mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis malheureuse, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des choses dont un petit garçon doit se préoccuper.

- Ok, lâcha l'enfant qui au fond de lui n'en croyait pas un mot.

**1 semaine plus tard**

**Sank**

BLANG

- Wufei ! Je l'aimais ce vase ! s'exclama Duo en se précipitant sur le tas informe qui fut autrefois un vase.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas en t'énervant sur un vase que nous règlerons la situation, reprit calmement Heero en empêchant Duo de ramasser les bouts de verre.

- Mais il n'y a rien à arranger Yuy ! Il n'est pas question que j'arrête mon travail, même temporairement ! Et je casserai tous les vases de cette maison si je veux !

- Ecoute Wufei, je supposes que tu sais qu'après un traitement psychiatrique lourd avec internement comme le tien, durant deux ans qui suivent le tuteurs du patient, en l'occurrence moi, à le droit de redemander un internement s'il juge…..

- Yuy…. Lâcha Wufei les yeux agrandis d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Tu n'oserais pas….

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir à en arriver là, mais si tu ne te montres pas plus raisonnable…

- Heero, c'est du chantage ! Tu vas trop loin !

- Duo, il a fait un grave malaise accompagner de délires hallucinatoires légers. Il a besoin de repos, voila tout. Je ne dis pas qu'il doit arrêter pour toujours je dis juste qu'il faut un peu plus de temps pour……..

- Et combien de temps cela va prendre encore Yuy, hein ? Combien ? Siffla le brun en s'avançant lentement vers lui, une colère indescriptible déformant ces traits.

- Wufei, calme toi, murmura Duo qui sentait venir la catastrophe à grand pas.

- Maxwell, tu ne vois donc rien ? Il cherche à nous retenir auprès de lui à tout prix ! C'était déjà étouffant avant, mais là ce n'est tout simplement tolérable ! Quand j'aurais arrêté de travailler, qu'est ce qui se passera ? Il finira par vouloir que tu arrêtes la fac ! Bientôt on ne pourra plus sortir sans lui!

- Wufei…

- Arrête, ne dément pas ! Je sais très bien que vous vous êtes déjà disputé à cause de ça !

Duo baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre, ne trouvant rien à dire pour contrer la logique du chinois.

- Ce n'est pas de Duo ou de moi dont il est question, Chang, mais de toi, reprit tranquillement l'ex pilote de Wing, avec le calme d'une personne absolument pas concerner par la situation.

- Ah oui Yuy, et jusqu'à où vas-tu repousser les limites de notre liberté à Maxwell t à moi sous prétexte de nous protéger ?

- Vous êtes encore fragile, tous les deux, les derniers évènements en sont la preuve la plus probante ! Tous ce que je fais c'est pour vous !

- Hee-chan, écoute, Wufei n'a pas totalement tort et…..

- Duo !

- Hey ! Je ne dis pas que tout est vrai, je sais que tu as souffert Heero, je le sais, non on le sait, mais tu as tendance à nous couvez, nous ne sommes pas tes enfants mais tes amants ! Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu….tu ne peux pas nous enfermer éternellement en espérant qu'ils ne nous arrivera plus jamais rien, c'est vain. Tu es très fort, mais tu ne PEUX pas nous protéger de tout, tu ne le peux PAS, il faut que tu l'acceptes, tu comprends ?

La colère de Wufei semblait être retomber grâce aux paroles calmes et sensées du châtain, seulement comme pour faire contre poids, celle de Yuy semblait s'être brusquement levé.

Il se releva vivement du canapé et avança droit vers l'adolescent et le jeune homme.

Aucun des deux ne reculèrent, refusant de ce laisser impressionner.

Ils n'étaient pas ex pilotes de gundam pour rien.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, et j'en ai bien conscience, cependant, écoutez moi bien tous les deux, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu peux me débiter de belles paroles Duo, ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens. Et toi Wufei, tu crois comprendre ce que je ressens ? Tu étais en mission sur L5 quand c'est arrivé. Tu n'as pas eut à tenir son corps tremblant dans tes bras ! Tu n'as pas eut à le voir mourir devant toi, impuissant, sans rien pouvoir y faire ! Tu n'as pas eut à accompagner Trowa à la morgue pour identifier les quelques morceaux de Quatre qu'ils avaient réussi à retrouver ! Pendant tout ce temps je suis rester là impuissant à regarder mon bonheur et celui de ceux que j'aime s'écrouler mais aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui, j'ai le pouvoir de changer les choses et de ne plus être spectateur ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais ce produire ce qui est arrivé il y a 11 ans, n'y même ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière ! Et même si vous pensez que j'en fais trop et bien, je m'en fiche ! Je vous protègerai de tout, même de vous-même !

Ils restèrent un long moment sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire ou que justement, tout avait été dit.

Duo prenait soudain conscience de ce qu'avait put être les souffrances de ces deux amants, tandis que Wufei se rendait compte de ça propre lâcheté vis-à-vis d'Heero.

Cependant le chinois ne pouvait mentir à l'homme qu'il aimait et respectait le plus avec l'ex pilote de Deathcythe, il ne pourrait bientôt plus supporter toute cette pression.

- Yuy, non, Heero, je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, seulement, je ne peux pas continuer de vivre ainsi. Je vais faire ce que les médecins me conseillent, me reposer, augmenter mes séances de psychanalyse, mais à la fin de tous ça, si tu ne changes pas d'attitude, je m'en irai.

- Wufei !

- Très bien, Wufei, j'ai compris le message et je ferai des efforts, seulement ne croit pas pouvoir t'échapper. Tu pourrais t'enfuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie, je te poursuivrais, et je te rattraperais. Plus jamais je en vous laisserai partir.

- C'est très clair Yuy, et je ne veux pas avoir à en arriver là.

- Pitié peut on terminer cette conversation, j'ai mal à la tête et je crève la dalle, soupira Duo qui n'avait même plus al force de faire semblant d'être joyeux.

On peut dire que ce soir là, le repas ne fut pas des plus animés.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur emménagement les trois jeunes hommes firent chambres à part.

**L3**

**Cirque**

Enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Trowa et Quatre savourait tranquillement la fin de la journée de congé que le petit blond avait réussi à arracher à son emploi du temps surchargé.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien……..

- Non, en fait si tu veux savoir ils vont très mal……murmura Quatre à moitié endormi.

- Ton don c'est incroyablement développé…….

- Oui, et je soupçonne Wufei d'y être pour quelque chose.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Duo m'a dit qu'Heero veut…

- Que Wufei arrête de travailler, oui il m'en a parlé.

- Alors tu sais que c'est mal passer.

- Wufei est trop têtu et encore fragile, je suis d'accord avec Heero, lâcha Trowa d'un ton catégorique.

A ces mots Quatre se redressa brusquement, complètement réveiller à présent.

- Evidement que tu es d'accord……

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Je passe pour être quelqu'un de très clair en général.

- Je sais qu'Heero est parfois surprotecteur, mais je n'en vois pas pourquoi tu me fais ce reproche à moi, même à demi mot.

- Le pire c'est que tu n'en est même pas conscient Trowa, soupira le jeune homme en faisant mine de sortir du lit.

Le français, ne l'entendant visiblement pas de cette oreille, le retint par le bras et le ramena contre lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas une seule fois forcer à quoique se soit Quatre, tu es cent fois plus libre que Wufei t Duo.

- Tu ne dis rien Trowa, comme toujours, mais ton âme, ton esprit cri ce que tu n'oses pas dire de peur de me perdre. Et moi j'entends ces cris déchirants à chaque instant, je en ressens que trop ton déchirement intérieur, c'est pour ça que je suis si distant depuis quelque temps….

- Tu….. Tu aurais du me le dire…….

- pour que tu souffres encore plus ? Pas question !

- Non, pour qu'on en parle ensemble et qu'on trouve une solution pour y remédier. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre encore une fois….Surtout pour des choses aussi futiles….

- Tes sentiments ne sont pas futiles Trowa, le gronda tendrement Quatre, touché par la sincérité et l'amour qui émanaient des paroles du français.

- Ma jalousie et ma peur ne sont rien face à mon amour pour toi.

- Je comprends, j'aimerais temps qu'Heero comprenne cela aussi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Trop tard ?

- Je sens une faille se créer à l'intérieur de Wufei, il aime Heero, mais……

- ...Et si on prenait des vacances ?

- Des vacances ?

- Oui tous ensemble, seulement nous cinq. On partirais loin d'ici, histoire de ce refaire une santé. Qu'est ce' que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que dès demain j'appelle Heero, Wufei et Duo !

Au cœur de la nuit, deux amants heureux éclatèrent de rirent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, bercer par les pensées des bons moments futur qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à partager.

**Quelque part sur terre.**

BIP BIP BIP……….

- Cabinet médical j'écoute ?

- Je souhaiterais parler au docteur Auckland, est-elle disponible ?

- Ah, je suis désolé, elle est en consultation, je peux prendre un message ?

- Oui, dite lui qu'Adian a appelé.

- Mais…

- Elle comprendra.

- Bien, souhaitez vous un rendez vous ?

- Non, c'est privé.

- Très bien, je note, bonne journée monsieur.

- Vous de même.

BIP BIP BIP………..

**A suivre……..**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Wish: **Je crois que je t'avais déjà dit en privé tout le bonheur que m'apportait tes review, mais ça fait si longtemps que je ne sais plus. Donc, je te le dis et le redis ! Tes review sont comme une

douche de bonheur ! Merci !

**Kaory : **Vi, il y aura beaucoup beaucoup de torture dans cette fic, et je ferais pas de favoritisme cette, fois lol, tout le monde va y passer. Merci pour ta rev !

**Missparker **: Mici pour tes compliments et je suis contente que cette série te plaise, j'espère que la suite en te décevra pas.

**Florinoir **: Vi je suis sadique, et j'en suis fière tient ! Merci pour ta review !

**Yami-Rose Aka :** Plus de mal que tu ne le crois lol, Wufei c'est un survivant lol, et c'est sur qu'Heero se laissera pas faire comme ça ! Merci pour ton petit mot, ça fait très plaisir !

**Ephemeris : **Et ba non, Duo il est po mort, pas encore en tout cas ……. Mici pour ta review !

**Lynn E.R. Aerama **: Vi maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, c'est vrai quelles font zarb ces tournures, faudrait que je me relise mieux çç, merci pour ta review et pour toutes les autres d'ailleurs, continues à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans mes fics ! ça m'aide vraiment !

**katoru87 : **Je crois que je t'avais aussi déjà répondu en privé, mais bon, dans le doute je recommence lol, etre uke pour moi c'est seulement être le dominer au niveau du sexe, pas le dominer dans la vie de tout les jours, c'est pour ça que Wu ne veut pas se laisser dominer par Heero, il l'est déjà assez au lit mdr ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'ai pas encore eut le temps de lire le chap 6 du projet mais je l'ai un peu parcouru et surtout la description de shini essuie la bave lol, je t'enverrai un review plus détailler dans pas longtemps, en attendant, je le dis, la suite !


	4. noyau sucré dans un fruit amer

**Sleeping beauty, a kiss to wake you up?**

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Origine** Gundam Wing POWER

**Genre :** Yaoi, kawai **LEMON 1x5x2**, lime et réconciliation.

**Couple :** Les mêmes que dans " rest in peace ", mais au cas ou vous auriez oublié je vous les rappelle : 1x2x5x1 (heero seme-sama !), 3x4x3, Lacex3, 3-Lace, 6x1, 1-6, Hilde-2, 2/Hilde et en amitié Rél/Heero, 5/mariemaia et Mariemaia qui en pince pour 5 et on verra par la suite…..

**Disclaimers** J'les a tellement machonné que leurs véritable créateur n'en voudront sûrement plus hein ? Non… ? Sniff…… ok sont pas a moua. Dans cette fic vous trouverez des perso qui m'appartiennent et que vous connaissez peut être déjà si vous avez lu d'autre de mes fic. Lace Stanberg de " rest in peace " Adian Merund, l'infirmier de " cry and suffer " et enfin Zee Auckland de " mon nom est zero ".

**Les évènements se passent environ 1 ans après " cry and suffer " donc Quatre, Duo et mariemaya ont 19ans et Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Réléna ont 29 ans.**

**Chapitre 3 : Noyau sucré dans un fruit amer.**

**AC 209**

**Terre.**

**Japon**

**Auberge .**

Organiser des vacances pouvait paraître simple, mais les organiser pour cinq personnes dont les emploies du temps différait totalement était une tâche des plus ardue.

Mais Quatre, en tant qu'ancien stratège et PDG d'une des plus grosse entreprise des colonies avait parfaitement su gérer la situation.

Avec l'aide de Duo, il avait réussi à convaincre Wufei et Heero du bien fondée de prendre des vacances immédiatement.

Wufei étant en arrêt maladie et Duo, dans l'incapacité de reprendre les cours pour le moment, deux problèmes quittèrent de ce fait les frêles épaules de Quatre.

Etant le patron d'Heero, il n'eut aucun mal à lui accorder une semaine de congé.

Trowa laissa le cirque aux mains de Catherine et le petit blond n'eut plus qu'à batailler pour son propre compte.

Finalement ce fut Myriam, une de ces sœurs qui s'était dévoué pour gérer l'entreprise familiale après sa « mort » qui accepta de reprendre les rennes durant la semaine.

Tous ces détails une fois régler, vint le plus épineux des problèmes.

Ou partir ?

Pas question de loger dans une des nombreuses maisons de Quatre, ça leur rappellerait trop la guerre.

Et il ne partait pas en vacance pour repenser à tout ça.

Il fut donc décider qu'ils logeraient dans un hôtel.

La destination souleva un débat qui tourna évidemment à l'avantage de Quatre et de Duo.

Heero voulait aller à Hawaï.

Trowa en Espagne.

Wufei lui s'en fichait comme de son premier élastique.

Et Quatre et Duo était du même combat et souhaitaient se rendre au Japon.

Finalement ils réussirent, avec force de cajolerie, à rallier Heero à leur cause, car bien que d'origine Japonaise, le jeune homme n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur la terre de ces ancêtres.

Trowa, bon joueur comme toujours, accepta la défaite sans broncher.

Quatre réserva donc deux chambres dans une auberge assez isolée au cœur des montagnes.

La semaine suivante ils prirent l'avion puis, arrivé à destination, louèrent une voiture.

Ils roulèrent toute la nuit, Heero Trowa et Wufei se relayant au poste de conducteur car Quatre et Duo n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre de permis de conduire valable.

Au matin ils arrivèrent à destination.

L'auberge était de petite envergure, dans le plus pur style traditionnel japonais.

Ca petite taille et le fait qu'ils soient arrivé en saison creuse firent qu'à part deux couples de personne âgés, ils étaient les seuls clients.

- C'est grand !

- ça te parait grand parce que tu es tout petit Maxwell……….

- Hey, attend un peu que j'ai ton âge et tu verras, monsieur l'asiatique ! Et en plus c'est de ta faute !

- Pfff, si tu as un retard de croissance, je n'y peux rien.

- Nianiania……..

- Pourquoi est on aller se perdre dans un trou pareil ?

- Arrête de ronchonner cinq minutes Wufei, soupira Quatre en se présentant à l'accueil.

- Bonjours messieurs.

- Bonjours, nous avons réservé au nom de Winner.

- Alors Winner……… oui on vous a attribué les chambres communicantes 25 et 26, Katsuki va vous y conduire. Voulez vous que j'appelle, pour qu'on porte vos bagages.

- Non nous le ferons nous même, merci mademoiselle…

- Be…Betsie, fit la jeune femme en rougissant comme seule les rousses le pouvait.

- Ah, vous n'êtes pas japonaise. Je me disais bien avec de si beau cheveux, répondit Quatre en prenant une mèche bouclé entre ses doigts.

Betsie émit ce qui ressemblait fortement à un couinement de porc qu'on égorge.

- Quatre on y va, gronda Trowa en l'attrapant par le bras et de se lancer à la poursuite des trois autres.

- Trowa je discutais c'est tout, chuchota le petit blond riant.

- C'est ça oui, grogna le français avec un petit sourire.

- Wah Quat-chan, déjà une nana de brancher à même pas 10 minutes de notre arrivé ici ! Tu m'étonnes ! Un peu plus et tu battais mon record.

- Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées par pitié….

- Et pourquoi pas, les vacances c'est fait pour draguer ! Enfin, vu les clients on se contenteras de la petite Betsie, taquina Duo un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

- Je l'ai vu le premier, répliqua Quatre en rentrant dans son jeu sous les regards exaspérer de leurs trois compagnons.

- Peut-être mais elle n'arrêtait pas de mater mes fesses !

- Elle regardait plutôt ton horrible pantalon, je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût que ça Duo, soupira Quatre d'un air faussement navré.

- J'ai très bon goût, mais bon t'a raison pour celui là, j'lai mit parce qu'il était confortable.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ce pantalon ?

- J'veux pas te vexer Hee-chan, mais tu as vraiment un goût de chiotte en matière de fringue ! Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi classe alors que t'as aucun sens de l'arrangement et des couleurs ?

- ça c'est une bonne question, ricana Wufei.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrai, lâcha le japonais, vexé.

- C'est Réléna qui fait ses courses, révéla Trowa avec un ce demi sourire qui arborait toujours quand il s'amusait follement.

- Traître !

- ça explique bien des choses, se moqua Chang tandis que Duo avait du s'accrocher à Quatre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

Sur ses joyeuses chamailleries les jeunes gens se séparèrent pour visiter leur chambre.

- Euh, pourquoi y'a pas de lit ?

- Ils les apporteront quand on ira se coucher baka !

- Arrête de montrer aussi ostentatoirement que tu sais tout Hee-chan ! C'est stressant !

- Vous allez arrêter tout les deux !

- Wu-man, ronronna le châtain en se nichant dans les bras de l'ancien pilote d'Altron. Je veux un bisou !

- Ce soir.

- Ah non, ce soir il y aura beaucoup plus qu'un bisou ! Enfin, si vous consentiez tout les deux à arrêter de faire la tête et par la même occasion de gâcher mes vacances et accessoirement les vôtres !

- Duo, soupira Heero en rangeant leurs affaires dans un placard, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être heureux tout le temps comme ça… pour Hilde…

- ça suffit Heero, on est en vacance et j'ai aucunement envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Si tu te sens coupable, et bien essaie de te racheter !

- Et comment ?

- En faisant la paix avec Wu-man pour qu'on puisse faire un gros câlin à trois ce soir !

- Obsédé, firent les deux asiatiques d'une même voix.

Amusée ils se jetèrent un regard, comme pour tâter le terrain avant d'envoyer un messager de paix.

- Bon je vais voir comment Quatre et Trowa se débrouillent, s'exclama Duo en sortant de la chambre par la porte qui reliait les deux entre elles.

Resté seul, les deux asiatiques se défièrent du regard en silence.

- Wufei…….

- Je n'écouterais rien avant que tu ne m'ais présenté tes excuses.

- Tu exagères !

- Je me demande comment tu réagirais si la personne que tu aimes te menaçait de t'envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique !

-Tu m'aimes ?

- Tu connais la réponse, soupira Wufei devant le manque de confiance en soi au niveau affectif du japonais.

- Je sais que l'hôpital psychiatrique ce n'est pas le paradis, mais ce n'est pas pour te punir que je….

- Arrête Yuy ! Ne me parle pas comme à un gosse, ok ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai subi là-bas.

- Tu n'as presque pas de souvenir de cette période, murmura Heero comme si il cherchait à se convaincre lui même que Wufei n'avait pas trop souffert dans cet endroit.

- Je me rappelle de l'essentiel, déclara sombrement le chinois en se souvenant malgré lui des caresses immondes et rampantes et de ce sentiment d'infériorité, de faiblesse, comme s'il n'avait, à cette époque, été qu'une simple poupée.

- Pardonne moi…

- Wufei ? Chuchota Heero en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Le brun avait la tête légèrement baissée et un voile s'était posé sur ses yeux si noirs.

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et arborait cet air absent qui précédait les crises.

Calmement, pour ne pas le faire « revenir » trop brusquement, Heero s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Wufei ?

- Je ne suis pas en crise Yuy, je réfléchis, répliqua tranquillement le chinois en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me hait pas.

- C'est dur…

- A ce point ?

- Tu sais, je t'ai vraiment hais, pendant longtemps…………..d'abord parce que tu étais plus fort que moi, et puis plus tard parce que tu avais Duo….

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il en est maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas détruire notre bonheur, pas encore une fois.

- Alors fait des efforts Yuy, j'en ferais de mon coté, je te le promets, mais toi aussi tu dois changer si tu veux que ça marche entre nous.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment.

Tout avait été dit et le silence qui les entourait à présent était douillet et confortable, il était partit intégrante de la relation spéciale qu'ils avaient réussi à créer tout les deux.

Finalement la main d'Heero qui était toujours sur l'épaule du chinois glissa lentement le long de son bras avant de venir se nicher au creux de ses reins.

L'ex pilote d'Altron se laissa aller contre le japonais glissant ses deux mains dans sa chevelure indomptable.

- Purée, vous êtes trop sexy…

- DUO ! S'exclamèrent de concert les deux hommes en se détachant brutalement l'un de l'autre.

Ce dernier émit un petit rire sexy avant de s'avancer vers eux avec grâce et sensualité.

Saisissent une mains de chaque, l'américain les attira tout les deux à lui pour pouvoir passer un bras autour de leur taille.

Loin d'être gêner par ce comportement un poil dominateur, Heero et Wufei se jetèrent un coup d'œil pour décider de la marche à suivre et une fois qu'ils furent sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que l'autre voulait se laissèrent aller dans les bras du châtain.

Alternant baiser tendre et baiser langoureux, Duo flirta pendant de longue minute avec les deux bouches toutes aussi attirantes de ses amants.

Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle.

L'américain se nicha au creux de l'épaule du japonais tandis que celui-ci attirait, d'une douce pression sur la nuque, le visage de Wufei dans son coup.

- On dirait que je vais l'avoir mon gros câlin à trois, ronronna le plus jeune en jouant avec les longues mèches soyeuses du chinois.

- Oui, mais pas avant ce soir, déclara Quatre en rentrant tranquillement dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne te gêne pas surtout, se moqua Yuy en se séparant paresseusement de ses amants.

Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune honte à être surpris par Quatre.

- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé…

- J'ai manquer quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Trowa en entrant à son tour.

- Oui, Heero Wufei et Duo se pelotaient de la plus charmante des façons.

- Hum comme d'habitude quoi…

- Hey, dis tout de suite qu'on est des lapins s'exclama Duo en se pendant au cou de Quatre.

- Non, se serait exagérer vis à vis des lapins, vous êtes pire.

- Yuy est pire tu veux dire….

- Mais non, Heero est un homme en bonne santé voila tout, déclara joyeusement Quatre tandis qu'Heero s'appliquait consciencieusement à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Bon vous faite une sieste ce matin et cet aprem' on visite oki ?

- »Vous » ?

- Vous avez quand même conduit toute la nuit pendant que nous on rouppillait !

- Ca on avait comprit Maxwell, vous comptez sortir ?

- On n'a pas envie de dormir, pas vrai Quat ? T'inquiète on restera dans le bâtiment.

- Oui.

- Il n'est pas question que vous sortiez seul, déclara Heero froidement.

- Je croyais que tu devais faire des efforts, persifla Wufei dans son dos.

- Il a raison, prend donc exemple sur Trowa Hee-chan.

- Hn…

- Bon ! Reposez vous bien parce que si vous n'êtes pas en forme ce soir ça ira mal, s'exclama soudain Duo en attrapant Quatre par le bras pour le traîner vers la sortie.

Rester seul, les trois jeunes hommes soupirèrent de concert.

- Je vais chercher un employer pour qu'il nous installe des futons, en sortant à son tour.

- Ne fait pas cette tête Heero, ils ont dit qu'ils restaient dans le coin.

- Comment est ce que tu fais pour le laisser partir si facilement ?

- Je l'aime.

- Moi aussi !

- Je lui fait confiance.

- ...Ce n'est pas une question de confiance…

- Au contraire Heero, c'est justement de confiance dont il est question. Ils savent très bien se défendre seuls et tu le sais. En plus ils sont tout les deux.

- Ils étaient tout les deux aussi cette fois là, chuchota sombrement Le japonais en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur une chaise.

Trowa secoua tristement la tête, s'approcha de l'ex perfect soldier et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Si je m'écoutai je ne laisserai plus sortir Quatre sans moi, je l'appellerai au moins cinq fois par jours, bref je l'étoufferai. Quatre m'aime mais c'est un être sauvage et indomptable, comme Duo, il ne supporterai pas de vivre ainsi. Oh, je sais bien qu'il ne me quitterait pas, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Mais je préférerai mourir que de le voir rester avec moi par pitié ou juste en souvenir du passé.

- Qu'essais tu de me dire Trowa ?

- Qu'il n'y a pas que ta relation avec Wufei qui est menacé, il faut que tu apprennes à leur faire confiance. S'il doit leur arriver quelque choses ça arrivera que tu sois là ou non.

- Je sais tout ça, je sais bien.

- Tant mieux, dit toi bien qu'ici le seul risque est qu'ils nous trompent avec cette Betsie….

- ……………

Quand Wufei entra dans la pièce suivit de près par un employé, il eut le plaisir d'assisté à un spectacle plus que rare.

Heero et Trowa étaient secoué par un fou rire silencieux mais bel et bien existant.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien….

Les deux hommes cessèrent aussitôt de rire, gêné de s'être laisser aller devant un étranger.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur la terrasse en attendant que l'employé finisse de préparer leur futon.

Sans leurs deux petits bavards pour faire la conversation, ils se retrouvaient dans un calme et une paix qui, il fallait bien le dire, était plus qu'agréable.

Entre eux, il n'y avait généralement pas besoin de mots.

Il devait être à peu près neuf heures du matin.

L'air était frais, mais le ciel clair et bien dégagé promettait malgré la saison, du beau temps pour l'après midi.

**Dans le jardin de l'auberge.**

- J'ai l'impression qu'il se sont réconcilier, musa Quatre en s'installant à l'ombre d'un petit arbre tandis que Duo s'allongeait, callant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu avais remarqué hein ? J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir !

- Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, obsédé !

- Tu peux parler toi ! Et moi perso, leur dispute incessante, j'en pouvais plus. J'en ai mare de jouer les tampons à longueur de journée.

- Je comprend, acquiesça doucement le blond en jouant avec les mèches courte et douce son ami. Eh, je viens de le remarquer mais, tes cheveux ont un peu repousser non ?

- Yep, mais je les coupe régulièrement.

- Mais tu aimerais bien les ravoir long, devina l'arabe.

- Bin… oui, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit.

- DUO !

- Me cris pas dessus, je le ressens comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Pffff…

Duo ne semblant pas éprouver le besoin de s'étendre la dessus, Quatre s'autorisa à savourer cet instant de bien être en s'appuyant contre l'arbre avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes après, Duo reprit la parole d'une voix timide et hésitante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Quatre ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi Hilde me déteste ?

- Parce qu'elle souffre…déclara doucement l'arabe en choisissent soigneusement chacun de ses mots.

- Moi aussi…

- Duo, je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que ça va changer, parce que je ne le sais pas, mais je peux au moins te dire une chose dont je suis sûr. Entre vous deux, ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, alors tu ne dois pas forcer les choses, il faut laisser tout ça suivre son cours.

Et puis, moi je suis là.

- Je sais Quat-chan, je sais.

Duo leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et lui adressa son plus beau sourire qui hélas pour lui ne le trompa pas un seul instant.

- Ce n'ai pas suffisant ?

- La question ne se pose même pas !

- Alors arrête d'être aussi triste !

- Sorry Quat-chan, ronronna l'américain en se redressant pour faire fasse au blond. Eh, j'ai une idée, si on allait voir la p'tite Betsie à l'accueil ?

- Bonne idée !

Quand Trowa Wufei et Heero se réveillèrent il était cinq heures de l'après midi passé.

Après avoir trouvé Quatre et Duo qui étaient devenu les coqueluches de tout le personnel féminin de l'établissement, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était trop tard pour sortir ou que se soit aujourd'hui.

Confortablement installé dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa, ils jouèrent au poker jusqu'à l'heure du dîné.

Quand l'employé vint les prévenir qu'elle avait servit le dîné dans la chambre d'à côté, Quatre avait remporter la quasi-totalité des parties et empocher tout les mikado qu'Heero avait emporté avec lui et qui avait constitué la mise de leur jeu.

Alors qu'ils terminaient de manger Duo se redressa brusquement.

Ses amis ne réagirent pas, trop habitué aux subits éclats du jeune homme.

- Et si on allait se baigner ?

- Tous ensemble ? fit Wufei en haussant un sourcil plus interrogateur que désapprobateur.

- Voui, pourquoi pas ?

- Bizarre, lâcha tranquillement Trowa en se levant pour s'étirer un peu.

- Ce qui est bizarre c'est de t'entendre parler Tro !

- Ce qui est vraiment bizarre c'est que tu ne sautes pas sur l'occasion pour nous virer, se moqua Quatre en échangeant un regard entendu avec son amant.

- Oh, tu sais Quat-chan, je n'ai rien contre les partie à cinq, d'ailleurs tu semblais pas contre c'est après midi….

Quatre éclata purement et simplement de rire tandis qu'Heero et Trowa s'étouffaient dans leur saké, Wufei se contenta d'un « Duo » scandalisé.

Malgré tout l'idée du bain de Duo fut acceptée et après leur douche ils se retrouvèrent tout les cinq dans les eaux bouillonnantes de la source chaude.

A peine l'américain avait mis un pied dans l'eau qu'il attira Quatre dans un coin.

- Finalement t'avait raison Quat, rien que la douche m'a rendu dingue, chuchota t'il si bas que Quatre du se penché pour l'entendre.

- Duo, tu n'as jamais été très patient là dessus, mais tu es à ce point en manque ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas une bête, seulement tu sais bien que ces derniers temps ça n'allait pas fort…

- Oui entre Heero et Wufei, mais ça c'est arrangé non ? fit Quatre perplexe, mais sentant déjà ou Duo voulait en venir.

- Ouais entre eux deux…

- Ah, je commence à comprendre ce soudain empressement pour un câlin à trois… Mais tu sais Duo je ne crois pas que tout va s'arranger parce que vous aller coucher ensemble…

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non ce dont tu parles c'est l'euphorie post-coïtale ça n'arrange rien, ça masque seulement les emmerdes, si tu veux vraiment que ça s'arrange il faut une discutions sérieuse.

- Pour ramener sur le tapis les merdes qu'on a soigneusement enterrer ? Non merci. Tu sais que tu commences à parler comme une gonzesse Quat ? Siffla le châtain en ricanant.

- La gonzesse elle va t'en foutre une en pleine gueule, s'exclama le blond en faisant mine de le frapper.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure et qui est si drôle, s'exclama Wufei en voyant les deux adolescents pliés de rire.

- On compare vos techniques au lit.

- Entre autre…

- MAXWELL WINNER ! Ca suffit !

- Et le premier prix du meilleur cri de pudeur outragé est attribué à ….

- Si on sortait, j'ai tellement chaud que je crois que je commence à fondre, intervint rapidement Quatre en nageant vers Trowa.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que je commence à me sentir patraque, Heero tu dis rien ? Hee-chan ? Eyh ! Ne t'évanouie pas ! Je veux mon câlin à trois !

- Pfff, je ne vais pas m'évanouir pour si peu, mais si Quatre se sent mal, on ferait mieux de sortir, siffla le japonais qui n'avait absolument pas envie d'avouer qu'il commençait aussi à avoir trop chaud.

- C'est ça oui…

Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit les cinq jeunes gens regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives pour la nuit.

Duo qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller par quatre chemins ouvrit en grand son peignoir et alla s'affaler sensuellement sur un des futons.

- Bah alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

- Duo…

- Ah non, y pas de Duo qui tienne, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore !

- Tu as l'air bien pressé, se moqua doucement Heero en s'approchant lentement du futon.

- Hum toi non ? Mon corps ne te fait plus d'effet ?

Seul un petit rire sensuel et rauque répondit à cette demande quelque peu puérile.

Le japonais s'agenouilla face à son amant et fit glissé du bout des doigts le peignoir de ses épaules puis réitéra le même geste pour lui-même.

Il remonta ensuite ses doigts sur les flans du garçon chatouillant ses côtes, l'apaisant et l'excitant en même temps.

Lentement, le contact se fit plus présent, plus fort tandis que Yuy parcourait le torse et les épaules du châtain.

Aucun baisé échangé, aucun poing d'ancrage autre que des mains sur un torse et des étoiles violines contemplant leur reflet dans une mer cobalt, le tout relevé par le goût de l'interdit, car un autre regard pour l'instant encore étranger les fixait avec quiétude.

Le temps semblait s'être ralentie au point que chaque secondes semblait duré des heures.

Soudain quelque chose sembla se briser et le temps reprit son cours tandis que les mouvements d'Heero se faisaient plus ferme, rapide et aiguisé.

Ses lèvres happèrent rudement celle de l'américain qui se laissa fondre dans ses bras.

Cependant les yeux de Duo ne lâchait pas ceux, assombrit pas l'envie, de Wufei qui les regardait toujours du centre de la pièce.

La bouche du brun quitta bientôt celle de l'américain et se glissa sur sa gorge blanche voyageant à son gré entre les clavicules et le torse, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur les tétons pour les titiller du bout de la langue.

Duo se laissa tomber en arrière entraînant le brun avec lui.

Ses mains restaient toujours sagement posé sur le futon et son regard ne quittait pas celui du chinois, le défiant de venir les interrompre tout en l'y incitant.

La langue d'Heero traçait à présent un chemin sur le ventre plat et doux tandis que ses mains jouaient avec les poils pubiens du châtain sans pour autant s'égarer plus bas.

Duo gémit doucement, concentrant toute son attention sur l'ex pilote d'Altron qui avait fait glisser son peignoir sur le sol et imitait de ses mains tout les gestes du japonais.

- Wufei, supplia l'américain comme si c'était sa bouche et non celle de l'ex soldat parfait qui venait de se refermer sur son gland humide.

- Oui Duo ? Murmura le chinois d'une voix cassé par le désir, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- Je veux ah, te toucher.

- Mais tu ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, se moqua doucement le brun en caressant doucement son propre sexe.

- Avec mes mains… je veux oh, god……. Je veux, toucher, avec…. Mes mains….

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme cesse ses caresses solitaires et déserte le poste de voyeur pour aller s'agenouiller auprès de ses deux amants.

Les mains de Duo se mirent immédiatement en action, s'attachant autour du coup de Wufei, le pressant, l'attirant vers lui tandis que ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes avec la même ardeur que mettait Heero à sucer son pénis.

Comme celle d'Heero précédemment, la bouche du chinois quitta celle de l'américain pour aller se perdre sur sa gorge et son torse.

Duo laissa aller une des ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de l'ex pilote d'Altron tandis que l'autre serrait convulsivement les mèches désordonné de l'ex soldat parfait.

Heero allait et venait sur le sexe dur et palpitant alternant de grand coup de langue avec un vrai mouvement de succion, s'arrêtant parfois pour juste titillé le gland quand il sentait trop proche de la jouissance.

Il quitta soudainement l'organe sa mains remplaçant sa bouche qui alla s'emparer de celle de Wufei, dont la découverte du corps de Duo l'avait mener près de lui.

Les doigts du chinois quittèrent l'américain et allèrent caresser le membre brûlant du japonais tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait encore et encore, cherchant sa langue de la sienne, caressant son palais, mordillant ses lèvres, tout ceci sans jamais interrompre les mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de son autre amant.

Les deux asiatiques séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Heero s'éloigna de Duo qui écarta un peu plus les jambes pour accueillir Wufei contre lui.

Le chinois lui administra un profond baiser avant de lui donner ses doigts qu'il lécha consciencieusement.

L'ex soldat parfait se plaqua sensuellement contre le dos puissant de l'ex pilote d'altron, caressant d'une main ses tétons bruns et glissant trois des doigts de l'autre dans sa bouche.

Presque simultanément les deux asiatiques récupérèrent leurs doigts et commencèrent leur travail de préparation.

Duo gémissait à présent sans discontinuer tant son érection était devenu douloureuse. Ses mains caressaient le torse de Wufei, rencontrant parfois celle d'Heero qui faisait de même.

Le japonais embrassa longuement la nuque du chinois, ses trois doigts parcourant à présent les profondeur chaude et soyeuse de son intimité la plus secrète.

Wufei se cambra brusquement quand il trouva sa prostate et se laissa tomber contre l'américain qui pressa ses mains dans sa chevelure pour l'embrasser plus profondément.

Heero, jugeant l'anus de son amant suffisamment étiré, donna le signal de départ en retirant ses doigts. Il agrippa fermement la taille du chinois d'une main et de l'autre guida son sexe devant l'entrée tant convoité, devinant facilement que celui-ci devait faire de même avec Duo.

Wufei eut un léger spasme de douleur en sentant le sexe d'Heero s'introduire en lui d'une unique poussé mais celui-ci disparut bien vite quand il sentit la douce chaleur envelopper délicieusement son propre organe dur etimpatient.

Après avoir vérifier que ces deux amants étaient près, Heero entama le premier mouvement, imposant son rythme lent et régulier aux deux hommes sous lui.

Les mains du chinois allait et venait sur le corps de Duotandis que celles du jeune homme les touchaient lui et Heero partout ou elles pouvaient les atteindre.

Les coups de boutoirs du japonais se faisait à chaques secondes plus puissant et plus profond, se répercutant à travers ceux de Wufei dans le ventre du châtain dont le plaisir en était décuplé.

Leur mouvement se firent bientôt plus frénétiques et leur gémissement plus sourd, tandis que l'ex pilote de Wing plongeait de plus en plus vite dans le puit chaud et soyeux du chinois, le poussant par la même à faire de même avec l'américain.

Finalement Heero se libéra sur une ultime et brutale poussé, submergé par un orgasme dévastateur qui se répercuta dans le corps de l'ex pilote d'Altron qui n'y tenant plus éjacula lui aussi.

Entraîner par l'orgasme de ses deux amants et par les mains de Wufei qui pompaient fermement son sexe, Duo ne tarda pas à jouir dans un ultime gémissement.

Ses deux amants s'effondrèrent alors sur lui, à bout de souffle.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que le jeune homme manifeste bruyamment son inconfort.

Heero se retira alors doucement et se laissa rouler sur le futon tandis que Wufei faisait de même.

Le sommeil était si proche qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la force de se nettoyer ne serais ce qu'un peu.

Le japonais trouva cependant l'énergie pour se glisser entre ses deux amants et les serra bien fort avant de laisser le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

Dans ce moment d'euphorie qui caractérisait la fin du rapport sexuel, il se sentait comme un petit enfant la veille de noel. Son sommeil était incroyablement paisible et reposant car il avait cette foiinconditionnelle et presque naïve en l'avenir qui lui affirmaitque ce bonheur ne connaitrait pas le mot fin

**Sank**

**Tard dans la nuit.**

Adian Merund s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement quand la jeune femme le retint par le bras pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Tu me jures que tu ne diras rien ?

- Remplie ta part du contrat et je remplirais la mienne Zee.

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture !

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Non ma chérie, c'est toi la pourriture, moi je ne fais que mon travail, répliqua le brun avec un petit sourire sadique.

Sur ces mots, il se dégagea et quitta la demeure sans même se retourner quand la psychiatre claqua la porte dans son dos.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux petites visites pour la nuit et le piège serait mis en place.

Décidément tout allait dans son sens cet an ci.

Exultant à cette idée le jeune homme s'enfonça rapidement dans les rues desertes tandis que la nuit l'envellopait de ses ténèbres comme si elle le reconnaissait comme son enfant.

**A suivre….**

J'éspère que le lemon vous aura plu parce que j'en ai chiez pour l'écrire çç

Vi il est à l'heure ou je vous parle 5 heures du matin mdr et j'ai commencer à 23h…. ça ce passe de commentaire lol.

Dans ce chap il se passe rien, mais alors rien !

C'est juste comme son titre l'indique un petit noyaux d'amour et de sucre pour que les G-boys ne se suicident pas avant la fin de ma fic et aussi pour caser un lemon à trois héhéhé.

Non je blague, il était prévue depuis le début…

**REMERCIMENT :**

A la reine du jour (ou de la nuit plutôt lol) **KACHOU** ! Merci ! Grâce à toi ( et aussi au cinq tasses de café que j'ai ingurgité) j'ai réussi à pondre ce lemon problématique et la fin de ce chap en seulement 4 heures ! merchi ! J'éspère qu'il te plaira !

**Florinoir** : tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis ! Le fait qu'une fan de 2x1x2 dise qu'elle aime même un peu mon Heero me transporte de joie car mon but ultime et de rendre le plus de gens possible fan du Heero seme ! J'éspère que la suite te plaira !

**Wish**: Merci pour ta longue review (n'est pas peur d'en écrire des longue parce que plus elle son longue et plus elle me motive et plus je les aime !) Moi aussi j'adore torturer mes perso mdr ! Ce chap n'est qu'une petite pause avant leur descente aux enfers mdr ! Contente que mon Heero te plaise, moi aussi je l'adore en mode ultra possessif. Lace n'est pas très loin et ne devrait pas tarder à être de retour pour jouer de mauvais tour lol, mici pour ta review qui ma fait plus que plaisir !

**Ruines : **Merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup les revieweuse dans ton genre, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu me dis pourquoi tu aimes ma fic et mieux encore, ce que tu en pense ! ne ris pas, c'est pas très courant !lol. J'espère que ce chap t'aura plu ! Merci encore !

**Kaory**** : merci** pour ta rev ! tu voulais un lemon 1x5x2 ? le voila lol alors ? verdict ?

**Ephemeris**: mici pour ta review! En fait Adian a un peu raison dans ce qu'il dit à Hilde, sauf qu'il le présente de façon négative pour la refaire plongé, c'est vraiment un pourri lol je l'adore ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !


	5. Question de confiance

**Sleeping beauty, a kiss to wake you up?**

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Origine** Gundam Wing POWER

**Genre :** Yaoi, amitié, dispute violente...on commence les choses en douceur niark niark…

**Couple :** Les mêmes que dans " rest in peace ", mais au cas ou vous auriez oublié je vous les rappelle : 1x2x5x1 (heero seme-sama !), 3x4x3, Lacex3, 3-Lace, 1-6, Hilde-2, 2/Hilde et en amitié Rél/Heero, lace/Zechs et Wufei/zechson verra par la suite…..

**Disclaimers** J'les a tellement machonné que leurs véritable créateur n'en voudront sûrement plus hein ? Non… ? Sniff…… ok sont pas a moua. Dans cette fic vous trouverez des perso qui m'appartiennent et que vous connaissez peut être déjà si vous avez lu d'autre de mes fic. Lace Stanberg de " rest in peace " Adian Merund, l'infirmier de " cry and suffer " et enfin Zee Auckland de " mon nom est zero ".

**Les évènements se passent environ 1 ans après " cry and suffer " donc Quatre, Duo et mariemaya ont 19ans et Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Réléna ont 29 ans.**

**Chapitre 4 :Question de confiance.**

**Flash back**

**AC 208**

Assis dans un vaisseau qui les emmenait sur L3, Milliardo Peacecraft regardait une jeune fille recroquevillé sur la banquette ne face de lui, tenter de tout faire pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Des efforts bien inutiles mais elle était de ces femmes trop fière pour se laisser aller ne serais ce qu'une seconde et encore plus devant l'inconnu qu'il était.

Trowa n'avait vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup là, pourtant il n'avait put dire non quand il lui avait demandé de la ramener.

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé c'était normal, et en même temps pas rajouta sa conscience.

Jeter la jeune femme comme ça était vraiment cruel.

Enfin, lui non plus n'aurait pas fait dans la dentelle si le grand amour de sa vie était revenu brusquement d'entre les morts.

Seulement elle pleurait maintenant.

Et c'était à lui de gérer ça.

Lui le séducteur d'un jour.

Lui qui tombait fille et garçon, couchait avec et les jetait sans plus de considération.

Il avait toujours viré ses conquêtes par téléphone, et ne les emmenait jamais chez lui.

Pas de sentiment.

Il ne cherchait pas d'histoire d'amour, juste du sexe.

Cependant et dieu seul savait pourquoi, toutes les personnes qu'il arrivait à mettre dans son lit étaient, elles à la recherche du grand amour.

Il les attirait, c'était automatique.

Au moins, cette expérience avait le mérite de lui montrer les conséquences de ses actes.

Pff, ridicule.

Il s'en serait bien passé.

Et maintenant elle pleurait.

1

2

3

Les gouttes d'eau tombaient doucement sur le sol métallique.

Dire quelque chose…

4

5

6

Mais quoi ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

Les mots qui apaisaient, ceux qui consolaient.

Existaient t'ils au moins ?

7

8

9

Ils étaient arrivés sur L3

La dixième gouttes rejoints ses sœurs au pied de la jeune fille qui se releva comme un automate avant de sortir.

Elle paraissait si petite, si fragile que Milliardo ne put se résoudre à la laisser seule.

En fait il avait déjà prit cette décision dans la navette.

A la première larme qu'elle avait versé, il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas la force de la laisser partir.

- Viens, on va prendre un café, déclara t'il en la prenant par l'épaule.

Elle se crispa une seconde, mais elle n'avait visiblement plus la force de faire quoique se soit seule.

- On se connaît…. Même pas…..

- Oh si, moi je te connais, tu es l'image même du résultat de mes actes.

- Je ne …… comprend rien….renifla la petite blonde en repoussant ses mèches blondes qui lui collaient au visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura t'il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée et de la nuit dans un bar à se raconter leur vie et au petit matin il la ramena au cirque, endormie sur ses épaules.

Il l'a revit souvent après cela.

Elle devint rapidement sa première et seule amie.

**AC 208**

**Sank**

**01h28**

- Lace ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé encore ?

- Milliardo il faut que tu m'aides !

- Viens, entre !

Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et alla chercher une serviette qu'il mit rapidement autour de ses épaules.

Elle était gelée et ce n'était pas étonnant vu la tempête qui battait son plein au dehors.

Après lui avoir fait un chocolat chaud et l'avoir suffisamment frictionner pour être sur qu'elle n'aurait pas la grippe ou pire le lendemain il consentit à l'écouter.

- J'ai … j'ai reçu ça ! S'exclama t'elle d'une voix tremblante en farfouillant dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un tas de feuille froissé. C'est anonyme, mais, ce qu'il y a d'écrit…… ça concerne Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang et Quatre Raberba Winner…….

- Montre moi ça, dit il doucement en parcourant les feuilles du regard.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ça ne pouvait pas l'être !

- Lace ! Du calme d'accord?

- Mais... mais...

- Je vais faire des recherches d'accord, je vais tout vérifier mais, tu dois me dire qui t'as envoyé ça !

- Je en sais pas…… je ne sais pas………

**Fin du flash back**

**AC 209**

**Samedi**

**Sank**

**10h34**

- Tu as…. 4 minutes de retard, déclara la jeune femme en croisant les jambes avec un sourire charmant.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blond esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle et de faire signe au serveur.

- Oui je suis horrible, pas du tout l'idée qu'on se fait d'un prince hein ?

Les deux jeunes gens rirent de bon cœur.

C'était une plaisanterie récurrente entre eux.

Entre temps le serveur c'était approché et attendait patiemment qu'ils se décident.

- Je parie que tu vas prendre un chocolat chaud et un muffin aux myrtilles, se moqua gentiment le prince en lissant d'un geste machinale le tissu soyeux de sa veste.

- Non ! Je prendrais le muffin au chocolat, tien !

- Ah les femmes… bon se serra donc un muffin au chocolat, un chocolat et pour moi un café noir.

- Je vous emmène ça tout de suite.

Quand le serveur se fut éloigné, le jeune homme devint soudain sérieux.

- Lace, où tu étais passé ? Je n'arrivais plus à te joindre sur L3, j'étais inquiet !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai un appart sur terre maintenant.

- Ok et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Le plaisir de voir un ami ?

- J'espère bien que c'est juste ça…

- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai fait des conneries ok ? Et tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus, mais c'est du passé tout ça…

- Mff… alors tu t'es enfin décider à oublier Trowa Barton ?

- Je le ferais si je le pouvais, murmura la petite blonde en triturant ses cheveux d'un air absent.

- Lace… ce n'est pas aussi dur que tu ne le crois.

- Alors tu as oublié Yuy ?

- Je crois qu'en réalité c'était plus sexuel qu'autre chose.

- C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte. Mais pour moi ce n'est pas aussi facile.

- Tant que tu ne ressasses pas de mauvaises pensées, répliqua le blond en remerciant le serveur.

- J'ai tout essayer pour récupérer Trowa, et tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est de m'être fait viré du cirque et qu'il me déteste. J'étais au bord du gouffre, et c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai rencontré ! C'est un homme génial, il est psychiatre tu sais ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là…

- J'ai pas dit que c'était le grand amour ! Mais cet homme il est vraiment génial ! Un saint homme presque, il m'a soutenu et aidé sans rien me demander en échange !

- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné ?

- C'est ça moque toi, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité vrai ! Il m'a dit d'arrêter de m'accrocher à Trowa, que c'était sans avenir.

- Sur ce point on est d'accord au moins.

- Je peux continuer à le voir et à l'aimer du moment que je n'interviens pas dans sa relation avec Quatre.

- Ca ça ne me semble pas très sain, tu ferait mieux de recommencer ta vie ailleurs Lace, tu vas gâcher ta jeunesse à rester comme ça.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu devrais plutôt pensé à toi, regarde ou le désir et la concupiscence t'on mener. Tu couches avec plein de gens, et tu n'as toujours pas d'attache à 30 ans passé! C'est pas bien, tu devrais te chercher une relation sérieuse, ou au moins un ami.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Réléna. Depuis quand tu es devenu experte en relation humaines toi ?

- C'est grâce à lui !

- Et ce monsieur parfait à un nom ?

- Adian !

- Et son nom ?

- Je n'ai pas pensé à le lui demander…

- Mais tu es inconsciente ma parole !

- T'énerve pas, j'ai vu son diplôme, il un cabinet et plein de client et tout et tout, si ça c'est pas un garantie…

- Hum…

- Tu te souviens de Wufei Chang ?

- Comment ne pas s'en souvenir….

- Il est si horrible que ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, seulement je le connaissais déjà à l'époque de la guerre, il venait souvent faire des combats contre Treize, dans l'espoir de le battre. Et puis maintenant, c'est mon coéquipier. Enfin, ce qui m'étonne c'est que toi tu le connaisses…

- Bah, j'étais là le jour du grand retour je te signale !

- Je sais, c'est moi qui aie dû te raccompagner.

- En fait c'est Quatre qui ma parler de lui, lâcha la jeune femme en souriant mystérieusement, très contente de son petit effet.

- Quatre ? Quatre Raberba Winner ?

- Bah oui, Quatre.

- Il est venu me rendre visite après que Trowa m'ait viré. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé mon appart à Sank !

- Eh bien, pour un retournement de situation…. Répondit le preventer l'air complètement à l'ouest.

- Je m'étais totalement trompé sur Quatre ! C'est grâce à Adian que je m'en suis rendu compte ! En fait c'est une personne merveilleuse et gentille !

- On t'a fait un lavage cerveau ma parole…

- Pff, Quatre me parlais donc de Wufei…

- Il va bien ? demanda Milliardo en essayant d'avoir l'air détacher.

- Hum, en fait……….

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, ça t'intéresse peut être pas, le taquina la jeune femme en finissant son muffins.

- C'est bon, arrête…

- Tu sais, Quatre me disait donc que se serait bien s'il pouvait avoir de la visite, des amis autre que de leur groupe.

- Arf, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il le remarque…

- Eh bien haut les cœurs ! Va rendre visite à Wufei, qu'est ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon ?

**10h30**

**Sank**

**Cabinet du docteur Auckland**

- Alors Wufei, comment se sont passer tes vacances ?

- Hum….

- Je vois, fit la jeune femme en notant quelque chose dans son calepin.

- Qu'est ce que tu notes ? Je n'ai encore rien dit !

- C'était pour te décoincer un peu, mais soyons sérieux, tu veux ?

- Oui j'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances très reposantes, ça va comme ça ?

- Wufei, je m'en fiche moi, quoi que tu dises je serais payé, ce qu'on fait ici, ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir, c'est pour toi qu'on le fait.

- Je sais…..

- Bon, puisque Heero Yuy ne t'attend pas dans la salle d'à côté, peut-être pourrait on aborder la question de votre relation à tout les deux, avant que tu ne partes tu m'avais dit que cela n'allait plus entre vous, est ce que ça c'est arranger ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Je vais me permettre d'être franche avec toi Wufei, je ne pense pas que tu sois encore amoureux d'Heero et de Duo.

- Je ne…….

- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait.

- Tu te souviens de notre discutions au sujet de la place que tu occupais dans le groupe ?

- ... je me… souviens…..

- Cette sensation d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, c'est vrai qu'il allait souvent par deux non ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et détourna légèrement la tête, le visage crispé.

Comme il aurait voulut, à cet instant se lever et s'enfuir à toute jambes de cet endroit.

Seulement il était un homme. Il était fort, il n'était pas un lâche.

Alors, il ne pouvait pas fuir.

- Au début ça n'avait aucune importance puisque tu ne désirais que la solitude, mais après, après ça a changé n'est ce pas ?

- Il …… il y avait…. Duo….. Et Quatre…..

- Oui, Duo et Quatre. Il te faisait te sentir bien, surtout Duo, il te donnait l'impression d'appartenir au groupe.

- Pourquoi parle t'on de ça ? C'est le passé ! Ca n'a rien a voir avec maintenant ! Rien !

- Si ça te fait mal d'en parler c'est que ça n'appartient pas au passé. Et moi je pense que cet état des choses te dictent ta conduite, encore aujourd'hui. Je ne doute pas de l'amour que tu as pu ressentir pour Duo à l'époque.

- Seulement tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors tu l'as idéalisé. Et plus tu le voyais loin de toi, plus tu le voyais meilleur qu'il ne l'était.

- Je ne te permet pas ! Duo est une personne merveilleuse ! Ce n'est pas un fantasme, ce…….

- Je n'ai pas dit que Duo n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, loin de moi cette idée, je ne le connais pas. Ce pendant, Wufei, pour toi, c'était un fantasme.

Si à l'époque tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments et que tu étais sortit avec lui, tu aurais pu exorciser cette amourette d'enfant et commencer enfin à grandir.

Seulement le jour ou tu t'es décider à le lui dire……

- Arrête Auckland, je n'en peux plus, souffla Wufei qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Wufei, il faut percer l'abcès, maintenant, et jusqu'au bout ! Tant qu'il restera du pus dedans l'abcès se reformera. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en finir, tu le sais !

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui…….

- Remettons ça à demain ? Ou à après demain ? Non Wufei, aujourd'hui, pour que tu ne souffres plus jamais de cette manière.

Cet amour tu aurais put l'exorciser en avouant tout à Duo, mais il est mort le jour ou toi et Yuy alliez tout avouer.

- Oui…….. oui…..

- Au lieu de commencer ta guérison tu t'es focalisé sur ton obsession pour Duo et pire, tu y as ajouté Quatre. En les recréant, tu as cristallisé ton fantasme d'amour et d'amitié idéale. Seulement en vivant avec Duo, tu as grandi et tu t'es rends compte de tout ça mais à retardement…

- Je… je……..

- Comprend moi bien, je ne dis pas que tu n'aimes pas Duo, Heero et même Quatre, ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu ne dois pas confondre amour et amitié, n'y l'attirance passagère avec le désir que l'on ressent pour l'être que l'on aime vraiment.

- Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça !

- Et je te le redis et redirais jusqu'à ce que ça rentre. Tu as le droit d'exister en dehors du groupe que vous formiez.

-...

- Wufei, appela la jeune femme, craignant de l'avoir trop brusqué, Wufei, regarde moi. Je ne te dis pas de quitter Heero et Duo.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je te dis qu'il te serait très profitable de fréquenter d'autre personne. Tu n'aurais pas des amis à qui …….

- Je ne vois personne, Heero nous empêche pratiquement de……… sortir….merde!

- Ecoute, je m'implique beaucoup avec toi, ton cas me tient vraiment à cœur parce que ça me fait mal de voir quelqu'un de bien souffrir comme ça., alors réfléchis y. Il est grand temps pour toi de changer d'air….

**11h20**

**Sank**

Quand Wufei rentra chez lui, il avait le cœur lourd et une intense sensation de nausée coincée dans la gorge.

Il était heureux que Duo et Heero soient de sortie pour la journée car il détestait devoir les affronter dans cet état.

Ca ne pouvait finir que part un clash.

Ce samedi matin était pourtant une belle journée, idéale pour sortir en amoureux.

Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage et un petit vent frais empêchait la température d'être insupportable.

En approchant de sa maison il eut la surprise de voir un homme au long cheveux blond devant sa porte.

Amusé, il le regarda hésiter à sonné pendant près de dix minutes avant de s'approcher doucement de lui.

Zechs se retourna visiblement pour partir et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui.

Le bond qu'il fit aurait pu figuré dans le livre des records.

- Si on était en guerre tu serais mort, ricana le chinois en mettant la clé dans la serrure ;

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas alors, répondit Milliardo en tentant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

- Heero n'est pas là.

- Bah, ça tombe bien parce que…….. en fait….. ce n'est pas lui….. que je suis venu voir, répondit le prince gêné comme jamais.

Wufei ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le fixer intensément comme pour déterminer son degré de sérieux.

- Enfin, si tu es occupé je …….

- Entre.

- Euh, oui… d'accord, s'exclama joyeusement le blond encore tout étonné par cette victoire rapide.

**18h30**

**Sank**

Quand Heero ouvrit la porte, la première chose qui le surprit se fut les éclats de rire et de voix qui provenaient de la salle à manger.

Alors que Duo s'apprêtait à pousser un « on est rentré tonitruant », le japonais plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se déplaça en silence jusqu'au salon.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui ne le ravit pas.

Loin de là.

Assis sur le canapé, Son canapé, Zechs Merquise discutait tranquillement avec Wufei, Son amant.

Il réprima difficilement la monté de colère et de haine qui menaçait d'exploser hors de lui.

De plus, Duo commençait à s'agiter sous ses mains.

- Ensuite Une m'a dit de…….

- Hum hum….

- Tien bonjour Duo, déclara tranquillement le prince en se levant pour aller lui serrer la main, Heero.

- Merquize; qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cracha le japonais sans prendre la main que celui-ci lui tendait.

- Il était passé voir comment j'allais, Yuy, intervint Wufei en se levant pour les rejoindre tandis que Duo se plaçait judicieusement entre le blond et Heero.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- De toute façon j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux ici, et tu n'as rien à dire !

- Toi tu…

- Bon, il se fait tard, je crois que je vais rentrer, s'exclama vivement Milliardo en sentant la tension monté à vitesse grand V.

- Bonne idée Zechs ! Je te raccompagne à la porte, se dépêcha d'ajouter Duo.

- Au revoir Wufei.

- Zechs.

Au moment même où les deux hommes quittèrent son champ de vision, Heero entama les hostilités.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Je l'appelle comme je veux ! Et arrête de faire comme si c'était prémédité ! Il est arrivé par hasard se matin et…..

- Il est là depuis ce matin ?

- Et alors !

- C'est un dragueur de première et un sale con !

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il venait voir Yuy ! Et on s'entendait déjà très bien au boulot alors je ne vois pas ou est le problème !

- Le problème c'est qu'il cherche à te mettre dans son lit !

Le coup de poing partit tout seul sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'aient pu le prévoir.

Le japonais tituba en arrière en se tenant la joue, bouscula au passage le vase en cristal préféré de Duo qui alla se briser sur le sol avant de rencontrer le mur sur lequel il s'appuya.

Il fixait Wufei avec une telle haine que le chinois sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Cependant il ne le laissa pas paraître.

Plutôt mourir que de montrer à Yuy que d'une certaine manière il le craignait.

- Ne met pas tout le monde dans le même sac que toi !

- Explique toi !

- Pas besoin ! Tout est clair pour moi ! Tu n'es visiblement pas capable de me faire confiance n'y de changer quoi que se soit à ton comportement. Si tu continues comme ça Yuy, je te quitterais !

- C'est quoi ces menaces ? Je t'interdis de partir ! Explosa Heero en attrapant le brun par les épaules.

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher ?

Toute la colère d'Heero sembla retomber.

Il s'effondra à moitié sur Wufei et le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je tiens tellement à toi et à Duo que je… parfois je ne me contrôle plus… Je préférais l'époque où je ne ressentais rien.

- Moi je préfère ça à l'époque tu avais l'air de t'en foutre royalement, répondit Wufei, légèrement radoucie. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance mais en lui.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je sais, Réléna me le dit tout le temps…….mais quand même. Je ne l'aime pas.

**Devant la porte.**

Les hurlements des deux hommes retentissaient jusque dehors.

- Bon sang, ça va être animé ce soir soupira le châtain en s'appuyant contre le battant.

- Désolé Duo, je me doutais bien que ça ferait des vague si Heero me trouvait là mais à ce point…

- Il a changé depuis quelque temps, j'aimerais qu'il consulte un spécialiste mais il ne veut rien entendre. Tu le connais…

- Oui, « j'ai besoin de rien n'y de personne »….

- Hum, en fin c'est bien que tu sois venu voir Fei. C'est bien qu'on puisse voir d'autre personne.

- Je le pense aussi.

Un grand bruit de verre brisé les interrompit un instant.

- Le vase, soupira l'américain en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à en acheter…

- Euh, Duo, tu es sûr que ça va aller pour toi ? demanda le prince avec une inquiétude à peine dissimulé.

- T'inquiète Zechs, je vais aller me planqué à l'étage jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Toi tu ferais mieux de filer avant qu'Heero n'aille chercher son gun.

- Je vois le genre.

- Ah attend t'as un papier et un crayon ?

- Euh oui, répondit le blond en sortant un petit agenda de la poche arrière de son jean. Pourquoi ?

- Tien, c'est le numéro de portable de Wufei. Comme ça si tu veux l'appeler sans avoir à passer par le chien de garde….

- Duo, je………. Merci.

-De rien, va ! Allez passe une bonne soirée et embrasse Léna pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas !

**A suivre...**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Kachou**: j'avoue, c'était une des plus longue review que j'ai jamais reçu ! mici

La suite de mes autres fics que tu attends « innocemment » lol, ce serait pas en particulier celle de G&B club ? Dis cette fic, tu l'aimes juste pasque y'a Heero en Uke et un Quatre sadique ou pour une autre raison ? Je crois que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un échappatoire au lemon a 3 et donc un moyen d'écrire plus vite le chap 14. A voir… Mais toi, comment ça avance le projet ? Ze veux ! Encore mici pour review !

**Kaory**: Contente que mon lemon t'es plus pasque honnêtement j'en ai chié à l'écrire lol. Désolé mais à trois il y en aura pas d'autre, pas par flemme mais pour une raison scénaristique. Par contre il y aura encore deux autres lemon normal, voir trois si j'ai la force. Mici encore pour ta review !

**Mimi Yuy** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive aussi très souvent d'imaginé une review pour une fic et de ne pas l'envoyer à cause d'un facteur extérieur indépendant de ma volonté. Je suis contente que le chap sucré t'ait plu. Faut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur car il n'y en aura plus d'autre lol. Merci pour tes encouragements qui me font très plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleeping beauty, a kiss to wake you up?**

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Origine** Gundam Wing POWER

**Genre :** Yaoi, amitié, dispute violente...on commence les choses en douceur niark niark…

**Couple :** Les mêmes que dans " rest in peace ", mais au cas ou vous auriez oublié je vous les rappelle : 1x2x5x1 (heero seme-sama !), 6x5x6, 3x4x3, Lacex3, 3-Lace, 1-6, 5-1 Hilde-2, 2/Hilde et en amitié Rél/Heero, lace/Zech

**Disclaimers** J'les a tellement machonné que leurs véritable créateur n'en voudront sûrement plus hein ? Non… ? Sniff…… ok sont pas a moua. Dans cette fic vous trouverez des perso qui m'appartiennent et que vous connaissez peut être déjà si vous avez lu d'autre de mes fic. Lace Stanberg de " rest in peace " Adian Merund, l'infirmier de " cry and suffer " et enfin Zee Auckland de " mon nom est zero ".

**Les évènements se passent environ 1 ans après " cry and suffer " donc Quatre, Duo et mariemaya ont 19ans et Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Réléna ont 29 ans.**

**Chapitre 5 : Ou tout s'accélère.**

**Flash back :**

**AC 198**

Il arrive parfois que les mots ne traduisent plus vos pensées, que vos pensées ne traduisent plus vos sentiments et que vos sentiments eux même ne traduisent plus rien de vous.

Trowa vivait un de ses moments là.

Debout dans une petite salle blanche à l'éclairage agressif, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps morcelé et noirci qu'on avait reconstitué pour l'occasion et qui avait été, pas plus tard qu'hier celui d'un dénommé Quatre.

On pouvait encore voir quelques mèches blondes accrochées à la tête qui devait être à peu près la seule partie du corps encore entière.

Un oeil avait été replacé dans l'orbite à la hate car il dépassait un peu de la cavité oculaire.

Bleus.

Vitreux.

Mort.

La machoire inférieur c'était semblait t'il, déboité au moment de la mort.

Remise en place avec bien plus d'art que l'oeil, on ne devinait ce fait que parce que les comissurent des lèvres violettes étaient déchiré sur plusieurs centimètres.

Le torse semblait avoir été déchiqueté par une bête affamé puis passé au chalumaux.

La peau arborait une variété impressionante de couleur et de texture.

Le noir craquelé d'un vieux parchemin, le rouge poisseux du sang, le bleu et le violet vaguement jaunâtre là où les veines avaient explosé et enfin le blanc laiteux, carnation naturel du jeune homme, peu présent cependant.

La partie inférieure de la chose avait été recouverte d'un drap blanc mais l'on distinguait les formes avec assez de précisions pour deviner que le medecin n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de terminer la reconstitution du corps, pensant certainement qu'il suffisait du visage, voir du torse pour identifier la victime.

Ou peut-être n'avait t'il simplement pas retrouver tous les morceaux.

Trowa posa la question sur un ton banal, qu'il utilisait habituellement pour demander l'heure du repas.

La main d'Heero se crispa douloureusement sur son épaule et le jeune homme se demanda un instant si sa clavicule n'allait pas éclater.

Comme celle de Quatre.

La victime s'appelait Quatre.

Quatre n'était pas un prénom courant pourtant.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi Heero était venu, tout pâle, le chercher en pleine répétition pour lui montrer un cadavre aussi peu ragoutant.

Pas qu'il soit particulièrement choqué, des cadavres comme celui là, il en avait vu tellement durant la guerre.

Le jeune homme avait du être victime d'une mine, voir d'une grenade.

Seulement ça c'était du temps de la guerre.

Et la guerre était finit.

Et la victime s'appelait Quatre.

Vraiment pas courant comme nom.

Heero avait finit par lacher son épaule et le français en ressenti un certain soulagement mêlé d'une étrange déception.

Le medecin chargé de l'autopsie qui les observait d'un air triste et compatissant, déclara finallement.

- Reconnaissez vous le corps ?

Trowa leva un sourcil intérrogateur et se tourna vers Heero, encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure, puis vers le corps avant de revenir au visage défait du japonais.

Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Je suis sensé connaitre cette personne ?

Le medecin avait secoué la tête d'un air profondément attristé puis avait murmuré à Heero qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté pour quand ils seraient près.

Le brun avait acquiescé, l'air extrêment las.

Trowa n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de ce passer.

Il détestait ne rien comprendre.

Et l'expression malheureuse du japonais d'habitude si inexpressif le rendait, pour une raison inexplicable, complètement malade.

Il songea un instant à le frapper en pleine figure et avec toute ça force, histoire de la faire disparaitre de son visage.

Il se retint.

IL n'avait aucune raison de faire ça.

Yuy n'avait rien fait qui mérita un tel traitement.

Il était juste triste à en mourir car une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup était allongée, en petit morceau, sur cette table et il s'attendait visiblement à ce que Trowa, qui après tout était son meilleur ami, partage sa peine.

Trowa réunit toute sa compation pour faire part au japonais de son soutient quand celui ci lança d'une voix rauque, légèrement éraillé, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleurer :

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Trowa avait essayé de sourire pour réconforter le brun.

Mais le sourire était resté coincé.

Il le connaissait et Heero aussi….

C'était vraiment peu probable car lui et le Japonais ne fréquentait absolument pas les mêmes personnes à part les trois autres.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, sa mémoire semblait se jouer de lui une fois de plus car il n'arrivait pas à savoir….

Comme Heero ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre, il se reconcentra sur le visage du mort.

Malgré son mauvais état, on pouvait encore voir que le garçon avait du être très beau.

De leur âge à peu près.

Non, vraiment il ne voyait pas.

Il haussa les épaules vers le japonais en signe d'excuse.

Loin de s'irrité ou de s'enerver, le brun demanda doucement :

- Trowa ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure, en venant.

Ce dont ils avaint parlé en …

- Ah oui, cette blague stupide et de très mauvais goût ? Ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment pour ça que tu es venu me chercher pendant une répétition ?

Une blague stupide vraiment….

Qu'elle mouche avait piqué le japonais ?

Même Duo n'aurait pas inventé de blague aussi glauque.

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers le corps calciner et y posa un regard, un peu fou mais plein de tendresse.

- Ses soeurs n'avaient pas le courage d'entrer, vu son état on peut les comprendre. Wufei revient en urgence de L5 et Lena en a déjà eut assez avec celui de Duo. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi…. Je voulais que tu puisses lui dire au revoir, j'ai eu tort ?

- Mais de quoi parle tu YUY ? Avait finalement hurler Trowa, perdant dieu seul savait pourquoi, cette maitrise si parfaite de lui même.

Le japonais ne sembla pas faire attention à son accès de fureur.

Il continua à parler doucement, caressant du bout des doigts les lèvres glacés du cadavre.

- Il est encore beau non ? Malgré l'explosion, on voit encore que….

Le coup de poing partit tout seul.

Et le coup suivant et celui d'après et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Trowa n'eut plus la force de continuer.

Heero, le visage presque aussi âbimer que celui du cadavre à présent, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et ils s'éffondrèrent tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'entendit hurler Trowa, de loin, de très loin. Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Fin du flash back**

**Terre**

**Sank**

**Samedi**

**1h49 du matin**

Le hurlement de Trowa reveilla Quatre si brutalement que le jeune homme faillit tomber du lit.

La fenêtre de leur chambre d'hotel était grande ouverte et le jeune arabe frissonait tant l'air était frais. Le brun tremblait aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les draps étaient trempé de sa sueurs et il dû rejeter la couverture et se lever pour pouvoir se rafraichir.

- Trowa ?

- Un cauchemar, c'est tout.

- Je sais…

- Je vais pendre une douche, coupa brusquement l'homme en voyant un instant le visage ensanglanté du cadavre se superposer sur celui de Quatre.

Il se précipita presque en courant dans la salle de bain et se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau brulante avec une reconnaissance certaine.

Pourquoi fallait t'il que ça lui arrive maintenant ?

Quatre avait enfin accepter de passer le Week-end avec lui, seul, en tête à tête, fait extrêment rare depuis quelque temps.

Il avait souvent fait ce cauchemar des années auparavant.

Cette scène atroce qui lui revenait sans cesse, encore et encore.

Le corps déchiqueté, ensanglanté, noircis et surtout ces yeux.

Ces yeux bleux si magnifique.

Ces yeux morts.

Il eut un légé haut le coeur et faillit sortir de la douche pour aller vomir dans le lavabo.

Il se retint.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Quatre, dans la pièce d'à côté devait surement sentir son malaise et il ne voulait absolument pas le faire souffrir.

C'était hors de question.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et augmenta le volume de l'eau, esperant ainsi chassé les images du passé en même temps que la sueur accumulé pendant la nuit.

Trois mois avaient passé depuis leurs vacances et tout semblait aller en se détériorant.

La relation entre Wufei et Heero c'était lentement mais surement éffrité, surtout du côté du chinois d'ailleurs et Duo semblait pensé, d'après Quatre, que la rupture était proche, même si le japonais refusait de l'admettre et qu'il trouvait que c'était mieux comme ça.

De plus en plus, il commencait à plus aprécier Wufei comme un ami très proche que comme un amant.

Du côté de Wufei, celui ci s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Zechs et ça, Heero refusait de l'accepter.

Il avait mit sur le compte du prince tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrait dans ses couples, mettant volontèrement de côté toute responsabilité de sa part.

C'était mauvais.

Même Quatre, Duo et Relena réuni n'avaient pas réussi à le convaincre de consulter un spécialiste.

Quant à lui et Quatre, le problème était tout autre.

Ça peur d'étouffer Quatre et de le predre à jamais le tourmentait tellement qu'il lui laissait bien trop de liberté.

Il n'insistait jamais quand le jeune homme refusait de venir à un rendez vous à cause d'une réunion urgente, ne se plaignait pas de ses retard et n'essayait même plus de lui faire l'amour, s'il n'avait pas préalablement fait le premier pas.

Et maintenant ce cauchemar qui revenait.

Trowa n'était superstitieux, masi il avait confiance en son instinc.

Et cet instinc prenait souvent des formes détourner pour se faire comprendre de lui, utilisant les rêves par exemple.

Ce rêve.

Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis 7 ans.

Ce rêve, il l'avait fait chaque nuit pendant les deux mois qui suivrirent le décès de Quatre et de Duo.

Un an de répit avait suivit et finalement le rêve était revenu, toutes les nuits, une semaine avant la première tentative de suicide d'Heero.

De même que pendant sa première overdose 3 ans plus tard.

Ce rêve n'exprimait qu'une chose.

Un grand malheur tout proche.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, le brun n'entendit pas la porte de la douceh s'ouvrir et sursauta violement en sentant un corps fin et tendre se presser contre son dos.

- Encore à ressasser de mauvaise pensée ?

- J'avais presque fini….

- La douche ou de ressacer ? Si c'est la douche c'est bien dommage, murmura tranquilement le blond en glissant une main plus qu'équivocque sur l'entre jambe de l'ex pilote d'Heavy arms.

Trowa ne répondit rien et laissa sa tête partire en arrière, sur l'épaule de son amant pendant que celui ci le masturabait avec dextérité.

Après la jouissance, il se sentit plus serein et plus enclein à se confier.

Il laissa Quatre l'essuyer puis le ramener dans le lit.

Une fois confortablement installée, le corps blanc du jeune arabe reposant contre le sien, sa tête sur son torse, il hésita à lui faire part de ses tourments.

Déjà son horrible cauchemar se dispersait en brides indistinctes, éparpillé à tout vent par la présence chaleureuse de Quatre.

Mais celui ci n'était pas du même avis.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Trowa… soupira le blond en déssinant de tendres arabesques du bout des doigts sur le torse de l'ex pilote d'Heavy arms.

- Un cauchemar comme un autre….

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens….

- J'ai un très mauvais préssentiment, finit par avouer le brun en serrant un peu plus fort son jeune amant.

- Moi aussi…

- Encore à propos d'Heero ?

- Plus seulement hélas, c'est plus général, plus diffut et … tu sais… j'ai perdu 4 centimètres….

- …. Quoi ?

- Duo et moi, on remarquait que depuis un certain temps…. On est en train de… comment dire… enfin, on change physiquement, on perd du poids, des centimètres, des trucs comme ça….

- Tu en as parlé à Wufei ?

- Pas encore, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter encore plus alors qu'il commence tout juste à retrouvé un véritable équilibre psychologique…et puis ça ne m'affecte pas au niveau de la santé, au contraire, je me sens plus fort…. J'ai plus d'énergie….

- Tu lui parleras quand exactement ? S'enquit Trowa. Son inquiétude avait légèrement baissé, car si Quatre et Duo ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment du problème c'était qu'il ne devai pas être majeur, cependant, c'était tout de même angoissant.

- Quand il aura romput avec Duo et Heero….

- Alors ça va vraiment ce faire ?

- Hum, c'est inévitable. Vivre avec Heero et Duo l'a aidé à se reconstruire, mais maintenant, il est temps qu'il commence enfin sa nouvelle vie. Sa vie, pas celle d'Heero.

- Il lui en a déjà parlé ?

- Non, tu penses bien, mais Duo et lui se sont mit d'accord là dessus.

- Duo le prend bien ? Demanda le brun, inquie à l'idée de voir les personnes qu'il aimait le plus s'entre déchiré.

- Très bien, il est tout à fait d'accord avec Wufei, en fait.

- Il ne compte pas quitté Heero aussi, souffla Trowa en imaginant sans peine la réaction du japonais.

- Bien sur que non ! Duo et Heero sont vraiment amoureux, ce n'est pas juste une amitié amoureuse comme avec Wufei.

- Hum, tu me rassures.

- Je sais… si jamais Heero se retrouvait abandonné par eux deux en même temps, la chose noire le dévorerait…

- La chose ?

C'est quelque chose qui se trouve au plus profond de son coeur. Ça me fait peur… elle était déjà là au départ, mais si petite et la présence de Duo, de Wufei et même la notre et celle de Relena semblait la tenir à distance, mais depuis quelque mois elle a commencer à grandir, et maintenant elle menace à tout moment de le dévorer. J'aimerais tellement qu'il voit quelqu'un……

Le brun ne répondit rien, troublé par les paroles de son amant, et se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Un instant, il fit le veux stupide mais si sincère, de retourner au temps de la guerre. Au temps ou il combattait tous ensemble, proche, très proche, mais sans prise de tête. Sans histoire. Un objectif et pas le temps pour penser à autre chose.

C'était stupide bien sûr mais comme il le pensait à cet instant.

**Sank**

**Au même moment.**

Les hurlements enflaient encore et encore, emplissant toute la maison.

S'il s'avait eut des voisins, ils n'auaint pas tarder à recevoir des plaintes.

Seulement, ils étaient seuls.

Duo, fatigué et surtout effrayer par la colère qui c'était emparé du japonais quand Wufei leur avait annoncé, plus tôt dans la soirée, qu'il sortait avec Zechs, avait plié bagage pour aller trouver refuge chez Réléna, laissant son amant désemparé et dans un état de rage indéscriptible.

Il n'avait pas voulut l'abandonner, ni même le laisser seul avec Wufei, mais il craignait de plus en plus la violence de leur dispute.

L'ex soldat parfait avait tout tenté pour le retenir, mais même les larmes n'avaient servis à rien.

Duo lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant que lui et Wufei n'aurait pas trouvé d'arrangement.

Resté seul dans leur grande maison, Heero avait été saisit d'une de ces profondes crises d'angoisses qui l'avaient forcé, six ans auparavant à se droguer.

Trop d'espace, la sensation de voir les murs s'écarter et se rapprocher, le silence tellement assourdissant qu'il en était presque douloureux, la peur de ne plus jamais revoir Duo et Wufei.

Déboussolé et térrorisé, il se sentait comme un petit garçon perdu, incapable de crier « à l'aide » tant la peur et la solitude le tétanisaient.

A moitier fou, il ne se souvint jamais du moment exact ou il retrouva la boite de « pillule du bonheur » qu'il avait dieu seul savait pourquoi, conservé pendant temps d'année, ni de celui ou il les avala toute, les faisant passer à grande rassade de Wiskhy.

Tout ce dont il se souvint ce soir là, c'est que quand .Wufei rentra se soir là, au allentour de deux heure du matin, il sentait un parfum d'after shave qu'il ne connaisait que trop bien.

Celui de Zechs.

Ce lui de ce sale connard de Zechs Merquise.

Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir attraper Wufei par le col de sa chemise noir impacable et de l'avoir secouer en hurlant.

- OU TU ETAIS ?

- C'EST PAS TES AFFAIRES YUY ?

- ENCORE AVEC LUI HEIN ?

- CA NE TE REGARDE PAS !

- IL TE SAUTE C EST CA ?

Il se souvint du poing de Wufei sur sa joue, il se souvint de l'avoir entendu ressortir aussi sec en claquant la porte et il se souvint avoir eut tellement peur qu'il ne revienne jamais qu'il l'avait suivit.

Sa lucidité lui revint suffisament durant la filature pour ne pas se laisser repèrer par Wufei, surment trop enragé pour se soucier de savoir si on le suivait ou pas.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas de réelle raison de se méfier, ils étaient en temps de paix.

Il se souvint de l'avoir vue entrer chez Zechs et il se souvint aussi de l'y avoir suivit avec toute la discrétion meurtrière du soldat parfait qu'il avait été.

Il les avait obsèrvé longuement.

Il avait entendu Wufei dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça et que Duo était d'accord avec lui et il avait entendu Zechs lui demander d'emmenager chez lui.

Il avait vu les yeux si noirs de Wufei s'ouvrirent grand de stupéfaction.

Il avait vu le sourire tendre, amoureux de Zechs quand il lui avait demandé s'il plaisantait.

Il se souvint qu'il n'avait aps pu en écouter plus.

Il se souvint qu'il était rentré chez lui, aussi discrètement, ou alors un peu moins, la drogue commençait enfin à agir, qu'à l'aller.

Il se souvint d'avoir vomi d'angoisse dans al salle de bain.

Wufei allait partir !

Et si Wufei partait, Duo ne reviendrait pas.

Duo ne reviendrait jamais.

Il se retrouverait seul, seul, seul…….

Il se souvint qu'à travers les nuages de couleurs vives qui commençaient à peupler son cerveau, il avait vu apparaitre le corps brisé et mort de Duo et celui, déchiqué de Quatre.

Il se souvint qu'à cet instant Wufei était rentré et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il faisait ses bagages et qu'il quittait la maison sur le champ.

A partir de cet instant, il ne se souvint plus de rien, sauf de la haine, profonde et violente qui remplaça sa peur.

Juste cela, avant l'oubli complet et total.

**Sank**

**Dimanche**

**8h20 du matin**

Quatre était nochalament installé sur la térrasse d'un petit café branché qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

La journée était particulièrement belle.

Le soleil brillait déjà, réchauffant agéablement l'air un peu frais du matin.

Il avait déjà commandé un café au lait pour lui et un chocolat chaud accompagné d'un muffin à la mirtylle pour son invité qui se faisait un peu attendre.

- Vous attendez vos parents jeune homme ? Avait gentiment demander la serveuse.

- Non, je suis majeur vous savez, avait t'il ajouté, en lui montrant sa carte d'identité avec un petit sourire moqueur.

La jeune serveuse avait rougit de confusion et s'était enfin ecclipsé.

Quatre se laissa une nouvelle fois aller dans le siège en soupirant.

Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un gosse, vraiment.

Il allait tout de même sur ces 20 ans, même si physiquement il était clair qu'il en faisait facilement 17, voir moins.

Il se frotta un peu les yeux.

Cette nuit avait été l'une des plus horrible de sa vie.

Après le cauchemar de trowa et leur discution, il n'avait put se rendormir.

La colère et le desespoir d'Heero c'était soudain mit à gonfler en lui avec une telle force qu'il avait eut peur et avait couper son lien psychique avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Wufei et Duo.

Seulement même après cela, il n'vait put trouver le repos, rongé par la culpabilité.

Même si il savait qu'Heero devait être capable de surmonter ses difficultés de couple seul, il ne pouvait oublier sa peur et sa souffrance.

Ni sa propre lacheté.

Avait t'il réellement couper le contact pour laisser Heero se débrouiller seul ou tout simplement parce qu'il était fatigué de devoir jouer les mères poules ?

Les deux hypothèse le déprimait autant l'une que l'autre.

- Hello beau gosse ! Lança une voix joyeuse qui le tira de sa rêverie.

- Lace, souffla t'il avec une joie évidente en se levant le temps qu'elle s'assoie.

La jeune femme était, comme toujours ravissante avec ces cheveux blonds mi-long, ses yeux bleus pétillants et son sourire de petite fille. La robe blanche légère, lacée dans le dos qu'elle portait accentuait son côté enfantin et Quatre s'autorisa un instant à la trouver adorable.

Depuis les deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, ils avaient eut tout deux le temps de réviser leur jugement l'un sur l'autre et de commencer à réellement s'apprécier.

Le fait que la jeune femme n'ait pas cherché une seule fois à revoir Trowa par son intermédiaire avait été pour beaucoup dans l'instauration d'une confiance, puis d'une amitié réciproque.

Sa thérapie l'avait visiblement beaucoup aidé car, lui qui ne l'avait connu qu'hystérique, violente et médisante, l'avait redécouverte, drole charmante et douce.

Et quoi qu'en dise Trowa qui était persuader qu'on lui avait fait subir un lavage cerveau tant son comportement avait changé, Quatre sentait bien que le coeur de la jeune fille c'était purifier de tout ces démons.

Son amour pour Trowa était toujours présent, aussi grand et puissant que jamais, mais à présent libre de la jalousie, de la colère et de la haine qu'il entrainait habituellement.

Elle était sereine, quoiqu'un peu mélancolique parfois, mais ça s'arrangerait avec le temps, il en était sûr.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était particulièrement heureux de passé une matiné avec une bonne amie après cette nuit particulièrement éprouvante.

- Oh tu as déjà commander, s'exclama t'elle avec un grand sourire en prenant place face à lui.

- Alors ma belle, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Hum, merveilleusement bien ! Seulement…….

- …. ?

- Tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder ce matin ? Demanda t'elle timidement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ? La taquina Quatre en sirotant son café.

- Ffffff.

- Evidemment.

- En fait, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un !

Quatre haussa un sourcil intérrogateur en voyant l'air surexité de la jeune femme.

Il ne l'avait pas vue aussi euphorique depuis le jour ou Trowa avait accepté de la revoir, en temps qu'ami évidemment.

- Je voudrais que tu rencontres l'homme qui a changé ma vie !

- Ton psy ?

- Oui !

- Lace….

- Oh, Quatre je t'en prie ! Il est merveilleux tu verras ! Je voudrais tellement que tu le connaisses. Cet homme…. Il m'a sauvé……

Le jeune arabe regarda un instant la jeune femme et ne put resister au sourire timide qu'elle affichait.

Après tout, celui qui avait réussi à purifier le coeur de Lace de cette manière ne pouvait être qu'un homme bien.

Et puis, il devait avouer que dans son fort intérieur, il était curieux de savoir enfin qui était ce mystérieux Adian.

- Très bien, tu as gagné….

- Yeah ! Il passe vers 10 h à mon appartement pour ma séance du samedi, tu pourras le voir ! En attendant on pourrait se regarder un bon film !

- La dernière fois que tu as parler de bon film, je me suis retrouver sur le canapé à mater la version intégrale de l'exorciste et franchement……..

- Hey ! L'exorciste never die !

- ……..

- Bon ok, tu choisis le film alors !

- Vendu !

**Sank**

**8h35**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut.

Il sut qu'il c'était passé quelque chose d'horrible.

Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi, ni dire quand, les drogues et l'alcool, bien que sont organisme y fut plus résistant que la normal, avaient bien remplie leur office.

Il se sentait nauséeux et pantelant.

Il changea de position en roulant sur le coté.

Une pointe douleur fusa quand son visage frota le sol.

Il l'ignora.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal comme jamais, de toute façon.

Finalement, il porta tout de même sa main à sa joue.

Quand il la retira, il n'y vit que du rouge, poisseux.

Du sang, à demi coagulé.

Il avait dû rouvrir la blessure au moment ou il cétait retourner.

Quand il réussit enfin à se lever, il faillit retomber aussitôt devant l'horreur du spéctacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le salon était dévasté.

Le sofa et les fauteils étaient renversés, certain coussin éventré, pas une seule lampe n'étaient pas au sol, brisé.

Il y avait un mur fissuré, ou l'on distinguait clairement une marque de poing.

La moquette beige était par endroit souillé de sang.

Et au milieu de cet enfer qui avait jadis été son salon, se trouvait le corps d'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Un corps qui ne portait plus que des lambeaux de vêtement et tout aussi meurtri, si ce n'était plus que le sien.

Son ventre se contracta d'horreur et il faillit vomir de nouveau en voyant le sang et le sperme qui avait séché sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Lui était à moitier nu.

Il….

Il avait….

Wufei ?

Sa voix lui sembla alors horriblement éraillée.

Il avait la gorge sèche et des larmes de désespoir menaçaient de couler.

Il avait…..

Ce n'était pas possible.

IL ne savait pas.

IL NE SAVAIT PAS.

Hier.

La peur.

Le desespoir.

La colère.

La haine.

Le noir.

L'oubli.

Tant pis ?

Tant mieux !

Non.

Il avait vio…..

Wufei bougea enfin.

Son regard si noir, si beau…..

Son regard si…. Haineux… quand il se posa sur lui.

Il se remit debout, aussi vite que ces blessures le lui permettaient.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il ne pouvait pas.

La fin du rêve….

La fin du rêve.

De nouveau et encore par sa faute….

Non, non nonnononononoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonn !

Non, il devait se calmer.

Rien n'était joué.

Il y avait encore une solution.

Tout irait bien.

Duo ne saurait rien et Wufei… Wufei…. Il oublierait….

Oui, c'était une idée géniale.

Parfaite.

Après ça, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Wufei oublierait ce connard de Zechs, il oublierait ses souffrances et il ne se disputerait plus et alors Duo ne serait plus triste.

Duo reviendrait.

Duo…….

Au secours Duo…….

Non, il n'avait pas besoin de d'aide.

Il maîtrisait tout comme toujours.

Il avait le contrôle de la situation.

Il quitta la pièce, ignorant Wufei et alla se rhabiller plus convenablement avant de prendre le téléphone et de composer un numéro qui lui était bien familier.

**8h56**

Quand Réléna aperçu l'ambulance devant la maison, elle pria très fort pour que ce ne fût qu'une erreur.

La jeune femme se gara en urgence sur un trottoir et se jeta littéralement hors de la voiture.

Quand elle vit cinq infirmiers sortir de la maison, tentant désespérément de maîtriser un Wufei dans un état épouvantable suivit de près par un Heero à l'aspect un peu près semblable elle resta quelques instants figée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Finalement elle sortie de sa torpeur et se précipita vers l'ex perfect soldier.

En la voyant, Wufei se débattit de plus belle.

- Il a fait une crise, murmura Heero, l'air choqué et désolé, il a tenté de me tirer dessus…. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…..

- Ce n'est pas possible……

- DARLIAN ! Ne le crois pas ! Il ment, il …..

Il est en plein délire, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai appelé l'hôpital, coupa le brun en prenant les mains de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- CONNARD ! ENCULE ! JE VAIS TE CREVER, TU M ENTENDS, JE VAIS TE CREVER ! Se mit à hurler le chinois, perdant alors toute retenu tandis que les infirmiers étaient enfin parvenus à le plaquer au sol et à l'immobiliser suffisamment pour que le médecin puisse lui injecter des tranquillisant.

Réléna secoua la tête, horrifiée

- Ce n'est pas possible……. Oh Wufei… murmura t'elle au bord de la nausée tan dis que l'ex pilote de Shen long se débattait de plus en plus faiblement, les médicaments agissant rapidement dans son organisme affaiblis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va prendre soin de lui, soupira le médecin en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

- Comment en est on arrivé là ! Il allait mieux !

- Ce genre de rechute est hélas assez fréquente, surtout quand le patient est sujet à un stress intense dans on environnement de tout les jours….

- C'est ma faute murmura Heero en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

La jeune femme passa immédiatement ses bras autour du coup du brun et l'attira contre elle.

- Bien sûr que non, Heero, tu n'as rien à te reprocher…….

- Bien, je vais vous demandez de nous suivrent en voiture jusqu'à la clinique, il faut régler quelque formalité pour l'internement, etc.…. Je comprends que se soit dur, mais il le faut…….

- Je te conduis Heero.

- Merci Réléna……… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi………

- Allez viens.

- Attends……. Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il a reçu un coup de fils d'Hilde hier soir. Elle était en pleurs et s'excusait de la façon dont elle l'avait traité, elle voulait le voir alors il est parti la rejoindre sur L2.

- Tu aurais dû le retenir !

- Calme toi Heero, s'exclama la jeune femme, légèrement désappointée par la violente réaction du japonais.

- Excuse moi, je n'en peux plus de tout ça……..

- Je comprends… ne t'inquiète pas, Duo était si heureux qu'elle l'ait appelé. L'important maintenant c'est de s'occuper de Wufei. D'accord ?

- Oui, tu as raison.

**A suivre………..**

Merci à florinoir miss parker, Wish, onarluca et à toi kachou pour vos review mêem si la suite à pris son temps pour arrivé……


	7. Le début du combat

**Sleeping beauty, a kiss to wake you up?**

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Origine :** Gundam Wing POWER

**Genre :** Yaoi, drama, **death**, gore gore gore… ( si vous êtes pas fana des histoires qui vont mal ne lisez pas, c'est un conseil !)

**Couple :** Les mêmes que dans " rest in peace ", mais au cas ou vous auriez oublié je vous les rappelle : 1x2x1 (heero seme-sama !), 5-1 du 6x5x6, 3x4x3, Lacex3, 3-Lace, 6x1, 1-6, Hilde-2, 2/Hilde et en amitié Rél/Heero, 5/mariemaia et Mariemaia qui en pince pour 5 et on verra par la suite…..

**Disclaimers :** J'les a tellement mâchonné que leurs véritable créateur n'en voudront sûrement plus hein ? Non… ? Sniff…… ok sont pas a moua. Dans cette fic vous trouverez des perso qui m'appartiennent et que vous connaissez peut être déjà si vous avez lu d'autre de mes fic. Lace Stanberg de " rest in peace " Adian Merund, l'infirmier de " cry and suffer " Zee Auckland de " mon nom est zero " et enfin Ian Travel qui apparaît dans le chap 3.

**Les évènements se passent environ 1 ans après " cry and suffer " donc Quatre, Duo et mariemaya ont 19ans et Wufei, Trowa, Heero et Réléna ont 29 ans.**

**Chapitre 6 : Le début du combat.**

Pour la millième fois en seulement une demi heure, Ian se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du sécher l'école aujourd'hui.

Seul dans le noir, il avait l'impression de lentement étouffer. L'odeur d'urine chaude lui brûlait les cloison nasal comme du cyanure, les sueur froide que la terreur faisait couler dans son dos le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle et il tremblait si fort que c'était un miracle que l'armoire, dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge, ne tremble pas elle aussi.

Le silence était retombé dans la maison depuis que sa petite sœur avait cessé de crier.

Un silence lourd et pesant, comme du plomb.

Il n'entend plus non plus les voix de son père et de sa mère, ni plus celle de son frère et de l'inconnu après qui les hommes en avaient.

Mais à cet instant, il se fichait de tout cela.

Dans d'autre circonstance, il en aurait été malade de honte, mais à ce moment précis, une seule pensée concrète traversait son esprit d'enfant : « Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir », comme une litanie qu'il ne parvenait pas à stopper depuis les coups de feu.

Pas de forte détonation, les hommes avaient sûrement des silencieux car le bruit était légèrement étouffé, mais l'enfant savait, d'un façon quasi instinctive, que toute sa famille était sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il était et que si une des hommes le découvrait dans le double fond de l'armoire de la chambre de ses parents, il subirait le même sort.

Pourtant la journée avait commencé de la manière la plus normale qui soit.

Sa mère avait emmené sa petite sœur chez la nourrice avant d'aller au travail et son père les avaient déposé lui Benjamin à l'école.

Comme souvent, il avait fait le mur et était rentrer discrètement chez lui pour jouer avec le matériel militaire que ses parents cachaient dans l'armoire de leur chambre.

Il avait découvert le double fond par accident un an auparavant et avait été immédiatement fasciné par les armes, les uniformes et les dossiers qu'il contenait. Bien sûr, il savait que ses parents avaient fait la guerre, mais ceux-ci avaient le sujet en horreur, qui pourrait les en blâmer d'ailleurs, et avait le don d'occulter tout ce qui pourrait intéressé un enfant avide d'aventure comme Ian.

Il avait donc gardé sa découverte secrète et avait commencé à sécher de temps en temps l'école pour revenir jouer dans la maison vide, s'amusant à manier les différentes armes ou encore à lire les rapport de mission, s'imaginant à la place de sa mère.

Cet après midi là avait donc commencé comme tout les autres quand il avait entendu, de la chambre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.  
Il avait eut juste le temps de se glisser dans le double fond et refermer derrière lui imaginant sans mal l'ampleur de sa punition si sa mère apprenait qu'il séchait et qu'en plus il jouait avec des armes à feu.

Tout avait semblé bien se passer.

Sa mère discutait joyeusement avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il apprécia tout de suite grâce à sa voix à la fois énergique et chaleureuse.

Il n'entendait vraiment pas très bien ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais il crut comprendre qu'ils attendaient le psychiatre de sa mère, ce qui doucha son intérêt pour la personne inconnu.

Il détestait le psychiatre de sa mère. Sa voix douce et ses sourires mielleux le rendaient littéralement malade.

Mais sa mère avait en lui une confiance aveugle et souhaitait le présenter à la personne inconnue.

L'inconnu… « Duo » nom vraiment bizarre mais bon, il y avait bien une Astrech dans sa classe alors… l'inconnu donc ne semblait pas non plus très chaud à l'idée de rencontrer le psychiatre, qui pourrait lui en vouloir d'ailleurs, mais semblait apprécier assez sa mère pour rester tout de même.

L'enfant percevait un soulagement et un bonheur quasi transcendantal dans sa voix d'adolescent.

La sonnette avait finit par retentir et il avait entendu sa mère se lever pour aller ouvrir puis un cri de surprise.

Les voix de sons pères et de son frère s'élevèrent soudain, en même temps que les pleurs de sa petite sœur.

Ian c'était dit à cet instant qu'il aurait vraiment beaucoup de mal à se sortir de se guêpier et envisagea un instant de se rendre immédiatement dans l'espoir de diminuer sa peine mais une petite voix sortit du fin fond de son esprit lui souffla de ne pas bouger tout de suite et d'attendre la suite des évènements.

« Duo » semblait aussi être un ami de longue date de son père car ils se mirent aussitôt à discuter chaleureusement.

Son frère était semblait t'il fiévreux et l'école ne pouvant joindre sa mère avait appelé son père pour qu'il passe le cherché, et il avait décider puisque de toute façon il devait prendre sa journée de passé chercher Anne chez la nourrice histoire d'économiser une journée.

La sonnette retentit une seconde et l'estomac de Ian s'était alors noué, comme s'il avait su, d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui allait se passer.

Sa mère était aller ouvrir et le premier bruit avait retentit, ainsi qu'un bruit sourd, comme quand on faisait tomber un objet lourd et massif sur le sol.

Ian avait reconnu se bruit.

Il l'avait déjà entendu tant de fois à la télévision.

Ce petit bruit étouffer comme un souffle d'air……

Il y avait eut un hurlement, celui de son frère qui avait suivit sa mère dans le couloir et le bruit avait retenti une fois de plus.

Ian aurait voulut faire quelque chose, bouger ou même penser, mais rien ne venait à son esprit, pas même la peur. Juste le vide.

Des bruit de lutte avait alors retenti dans la maison.

Un craquement sonore avait retenti dans le couloir.

Un homme avait hurlé que qu'on lui avait cassé le bras et le bruit avait retenti encore de nombreuse fois tout comme celui des meubles renverser tandis que le lieu du combat semblait s'éloigner, se déplaçant vers le salon.

C'était là que Anne c'était mis à hurler ce qui avait sortit Ian de sa torpeur.

Le bruit une dernière fois et l'arrêt brusque du hurlement.  
Puis le silence.

Et la terreur était venue.  
Du plus profond de son être comme une lame de fond qui l'avait brusquement submergé.

Il avait posé ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, de hurler sans fin tandis que l'urine brûlante s'était écoulée le long de ses jambes.

IL allait mourir.

Les hommes le trouveraient dans le double fond de l'armoire.

Il le trouverait et le tuerait.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, des gens étaient entrés dans la chambre de ses parents.

Instinctivement, il s'était plaqué contre le mur, comme si par se geste il s'offrait une meilleur protection.

Mais les hommes n'avaient pas fait mine de fouiller la chambre.

L'un d'entre eux gémissait de douleur.

- Ce connard m'a cassé le bras !

- Je vous avais dit de vous méfiez bande d'abruti !

Le sang de Ian se glaça un peu plus quand il reconnu la vois du psychiatre.

L'homme de confiance de sa mère.  
En un instant la peur se mua en haine et les tremblement qui assaillir l'enfant ne furent plus du à la terreur mais à le colère la plus pure et la plus profonde qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit.

Ils étaient sensé être que deux, une femme et un gamin, maugréa un deuxième homme.

- Une ancienne militaire et un ex pilote de gundam bande de débile! Heureusement que j'avais prévu plus d'homme au cas ou ! Ca a faillit mal tourner !

- Faillit ? Hurla l'homme au bras cassé. Fred et Johno son mort ! Et carter…….Ce gamin n'est pas humain, c'est pas possible ! C'est un monstre !

- SI vous m'aviez écoutez, ça ne serait PAS arrivé alors maintenant, agent spécial ou pas vous allez faire ce que je vous dit quand je vous le dis, c'est comprit ?

- Bien monsieur, murmurèrent de homme tandis que bras cassé se contentait d'un grognement.

- Parfait. Claine, raccompagnez Decks à la base et dite à Wagnerr que les deux poupées sont en route et que le petit scientifique ne tardera pas non plus.

- Et pour le docteur Auckland ? Elle sait des choses…..

- Je me rend à Sank pour vérifier que le transfère de notre troisième invité se passe dans les meilleures conditions, je m'occuperais de cette chère Zee en passant. En attendant, transportez la poupée à l'astroport. Une navette privée vous attend, dépêchez vous.

- Et pour les corps ?

- Ramassez ceux des nôtres et saccager un peu le salon. Ca passera pour l'œuvre d'un maniaque ou d'un cambrioleur. Et dépêchez vous avant que tout le bouquant que vous avez fait ne rameute du monde !

Ian, les entendit sortir de la chambre et les battements de sont cœur s'apaisèrent légèrement.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était là.

L'appartement fut de nouveau secoué par le bruit des meubles brisés ou renversé puis la porte d'entrer claqua et le silence retomba.

Il attendit cependant une bonne dizaine de minute avant de sortir de son abris salvateur, non pas par mesure de précaution, son esprit écrasé par la peur et brûlé par la haine n'étant plus capable de former une pensé cohérente, mais tout simplement parce que ses jambes refusaient de le porter.

Il sortit finalement, haletant et pantelant, son jean collant à sa peau de la plus désagréable manière qui soit.

Mais à peine eut t'il mit un pied dans le couloir que les dernières brides forces qui le soutenaient le quittèrent le laissant tomber au sol et vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu mangé au cours de la semaine.

Sa mère…….. Son frère……

Dire que ce matin…… ce matin……

Ce monstre……..

Ce PUTAIN DE MONSTRE ! Pensa Ian si fort qu'il du se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler haut et fort l'insulte.

Il lui ferait payer ses crimes, oh oui il les lui ferait payer.

Je dois me ressaisir, je dois… je dois, cria t'il en s'agrippant au mur pour se relever. Et il reprit cette litanie encore et encore en rasant les murs qui le conduirent au salon.

Il trébucha plusieurs fois mais ne détourna pas pour autant les yeux du mur.

Il savait que s'il voyait son père et sa sœur il perdrait tout courage et n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser tomber sur le sol comme eux.

Et ça il n'en était pas question !

Jamais.

Bien qu'il n'est pas comprit grand chose de leur conversation, une chose était claire dans son esprit.

Ce monstre comptait encore tuer quelqu'un.  
Le docteur… docteur… Auckland…..

Sank………. Une ville de la terre….. Ses parents y avaient vécu, avant sa naissance……..

Oui, il devait prévenir cette personne.

Lui dire de se sauver.  
Elle avait peut-être des enfants, des enfants comme lui……  
Oui, il devait se dépêcher avant que la police n'arrive…

Il atteint finalement le buffet qui avait été miraculeusement épargné et ouvrit rageusement tout les tiroirs à la recherche de l'annuaire. Mais pas n'importe lequel…

Heureusement, ses parents avaient longtemps vécu à Sank avant de revenir sur L2.

Si seulement ils étaient restés là-bas… si seulement…….

L'enfant secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées inutiles.  
Il devait se concentrer.

Il devait se concentrer sur le docteur Auckland, sinon il ne lui resterait plus rien.

Ian trouva enfin le gros volume et le glissa sous son bras avant de refaire le chemin inverse toujours concentrer sur le mur contre lequel il était.  
Les corps de son père et de sa sœur qu'ils savaient se trouver juste derrière lui dégageaient une sorte d'aura empoisonnée qui le terrifiait et l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Tout serait si simple s'il se retournait.

Le vide le remplirait comme quand il avait vu le corps de sa mère et il n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser délicieusement glisser dans le blanc et à s'endormire….. Peut-être pour toujours…….  
ET laisser le monstre gagner ? Hurla la voix de son cœur, JAMAIS !

**Terre **

**Sank**

**Cabinet du docteur Auckland.**

Zee Auckland pestait une fois de plus sur l'univers qui lui en voulait, c'était sûr quand le téléphone sonna.

Evidemment Maria, sa secrétaire, avait trouvé le moyen de tomber brusquement malade la veille, la laissant surchargé de travail.

Elle faillit un instant céder à la tentation et laisser sonner le téléphone mais sa conscience professionnelle la repris. Elle avait déjà assez bafoué sa profession comme ça.  
Cabinet du docteur Auckland, j'écoute ?

- Je voudrais parlez au docteur Zee Auckland ! C'est bien son cabinet ?

Zee avait l'habitude, en tant que psychiatre de recevoir des coups de fils de personne stressé, dépressive ou parfois même carrément dérangé, mais là c'était une première.

Un gosse.

Elle songea un instant à une blague téléphonique mais la voix quasiment hystérique du garçon lui fit pensé que l'affaire était autrement plus grave.

- Elle est là oui ou non ?

- Je suis le docteur Auckland mon garçon, écoute…….

- Je sais que vous devez penser que c'est une blague ou un truc comme ça mais vous DEVEZ m'écouter ! Vous êtes en danger…….

Ok, l'enfant avait de gros problème…

Paranoïa, stress aiguë et il avait dieu seul savait comment eut ce numéro de téléphone….

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas l'air bien, veux tu bien me passer tes parents ? Je ne prends que les adultes d'habitude mais je peux peut-être vous conseillez un…..  
- Adian ! Adian Merund !

La jeune femme se figea brusquement, un frisson d'horreur parcourant son corps.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Le psychiatre de ma mère ! IL est venu chez nous et……… ma mère…….. elle… et … j'étais caché dans l'armoire ! Il a dit à l'autre homme qu'il allait vous tuer ! Vous devez vous enfuir ! Vous comprenez, sanglota hystériquement l'enfant.

La jeune femme sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et du se retenir au bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Adian… mon dieu mais qu'est ce que ce monstre avait encore fait ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre et parla très calmement, mais fermement pour ne pas choquer l'enfant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et de recevoir des directives claires et précises, d'avoir un point de repères, un appui sur lequel se tenir. Elle entendait à sa voix qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Vous me croyez hein, vous…….  
- Calme toi, je te crois, je te le jure. Maintenant toi, écoute moi, d'accord ?

- ….. Oui….. Hoqueta l'enfant qui sembla se reprendre quelque peu.

- Tu as de l'argent ?

- Je j'en trouverais……

- Bien, tu vas prendre un taxi et te rendre au spatioport le plus proche, ou vis tu exactement ?

- L2….

- Bien, ton nom et prénom ?

- Ian, Ian Travel….

Travel… Travel… elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part….

- Bien, écoute moi attentivement Ian, d'accord ?

- Oui, oui…

- Au spatioport tu donneras ton nom à l'hôtesse d'accueil et tu lui diras que ta maman t'a réservé une place pour un vol pour la terre d'accord ?

- Oui mais…

- Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Au spatioport de la terre quelqu'un avec ton nom écrit sur une plaquette t'attendra, d'accord ?

- Oui….

- Il faut que tu sois courageux d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète plus de rien, je m'occupe de tout. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je te le promets.

L'enfant acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher et Zee prit son sac avant de sortir en trombe du cabinet.  
Dans le taxi qu'elle prit pour se rendre chez Wufei Chang elle s'occupa des réservations pour l'enfant.

En temps normal elle lui aurait immédiatement dit d'aller voir la police mais un sombre pressentiment quant à la suite des événements l'étreignait.

Ainsi Adian voulait se débarrasser d'elle ou du moins l'empêcher de parler.

Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié mais elle savait maintenant que quelque soit l'affaire dans laquelle son ancien camarade de classe soit impliqué elle la dépassait de très loin.

Elle était très inquiète pour Wufei.

Adian l'avait dernièrement fait chanté pour qu'elle dirige rapidement la thérapie du jeune homme dans un sens qui le ferait se séparer de Yuy et Maxwell ce qu'elle avait accepter pour préserver son secret et à l'époque elle envisageait de toute façon de faire prendre au jeune homme cette direction de toute façon.

Seulement, connaissant Adian, son sadisme pur et sa passion pour les affaires douteuses depuis longtemps la peur l'avait saisit.

Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas que cette histoire s'ébruite mais de là à la supprimer elle ?

Dans quoi avait t'elle finit par s'embarquer ?

Heureusement l'enfant pourrait peut-être lui fournir plus d'information sur tout ceci et ainsi elle serait à même d'aider Wufei.

Tant pis si il révélait à tous ce qu'elle avait fait.

Rien au monde ne cautionnait le meurtre et son ancien camarade avait depuis longtemps emprunté une voix qu'elle ne pouvait pas suivre.

Plus jamais elle ne voulait tuer.

Jamais.

Arrivé devant leur maison elle paya sa course et sortie de la voiture.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sonner, une vielle qui arrosait ses plantes l'interpella.

- Ca ne sert à rien Mademoiselle, il n'y a personne.

- Vous connaissez les gens qui vivent ici ? Demanda Zee, surprise. Deux des occupants étant d'un naturels discret et le troisième souvent à l'extérieur, il était assez étonnant vu leur tranche d'age respective même qu'il est put se lier à cette vieille dame.

- Oh je ne les connaissais pas bien avant ce matin. Plutôt du genre discret, enfin sauf depuis quelque temps évidemment. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je vois, mais ce matin ?

- Une ambulance est venu très tôt et à emmener un des jeunes hommes. Il avait visiblement perdu l'esprit, le pauvre…. Murmura la petite dame, son visage buriné par le temps n'exprimant que compassion et affliction.

- Oh non, Wufei…. Murmura Zee, en saisissent son portable sans même voir remercier la femme.

Toute cette histoire prenait une très très mauvaise tournure !

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que la voix fatiguée de Réléna lui réponde.

- Réléna Darlian j'écoute ?

- Réléna ?

- Zee…. Mais pourquoi est ce que… oh, l'hôpital t'a appelé pour Wufei ? On est aux urgences psychiatrique avec Heero en train d'attendre qu'il arrive.

- Justement Réléna, il y a un gros problème ! IL faut qu'on se voie tout de suite !

- Comment ça un problème ?

- Je n'ai pas été prévenu de son transfère alors que je suis son psychiatre ! Ce n'est pas normal !

- Mais alors comment as tu su que……..  
- Je t'expliquerais tout en arrivant d'accord !

- D'accord.

La jeune femme raccrocha et appela une agence de taxi pour se rendre aux urgences psychiatrique de Sank.

Toute cette histoire n'était définitivement pas normal !

Wufei avait parfaitement retrouvé on équilibre mental, il ne pouvait pas avoir craquer ainsi sans raison et le fait qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu était extrêmement préoccupant.

Une demi heure plus tard elle était à l'hôpital.

Malgré la taille du bâtiment elle ne tarda pas à retrouver Yuy et Relena pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle de personne.

Plus précisément Yuy et un homme que Zee identifia comme le frère de Relena se battaient au milieu de se cercle tandis que trois vigiles tentaient vainement de s'interposer.  
Finalement Relena réussi à se glisser entre les deux hommes et colla une claque magistrale qui calma Heero sur le champ.

La jeune psychiatre se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour tenter d'arranger les choses.  
Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent tout les deux embarquer par les flics songea t'elle avec amertume.

Une heure plus tard ils sortirent tout les quatre du bureau de la sécurité de l'hôpital, les deux jeunes femmes à force de palabre ayant réussit à convaincre le directeur de ne pas porter plainte et de les laisser partir.

Zee ayant payé le taxi de Ian pour qu'il le dépose devant le manoir de Relena, ce fut là qu'ils se rendirent tous.

Durant le trajet, la jeune psychiatre eut le droit à un rapide résumé de la situation.

Sous différents prétextes les ambulanciers charger de transporter Wufei au urgence psychiatrique de l'hôpital général de Sank, avait préféré le conduire dans une clinique privée à la périphérie de la ville à laquelle ils n'étaient finalement jamais arrivé.

Depuis plus aucune nouvelle malgré l'avis de recherche lancé par la police.

Visiblement c'était l'affaire de professionnel et Zee sentit peu à peu son sentiment de malaise grandir en écoutant Heero Yuy confesser pitoyablement les événements de la veille qui les avait conduit jusqu'à la présente situation.

Il lui semblait fébrile, psychotique et visiblement encore sous l'effet de la drogue qu'il avait prise et Milliardo Peacecraft n'était pas mieux.

Relena s'était affalé doucement contre la fenêtre, l'air complètement brisé ce qui lui ressemblait si peu que le malaise de Zee se transforma en peur.

Elle transportait dans cette voiture trois des personne les plus forte que la terre et les colonies n'aient jamais porté et pourtant à cet instant ils lui paraissaient si jeune et si fragile que le peu d'espoir qu'il lui resta menaça de s'évaporer.  
Malgré tout elle voulait les aider, plus que tout au monde.

La disparition de Wufei et l'appel de Ian n'était visiblement qu'un petite partie d'une affaire beaucoup plus importante dans laquelle elle avait bien malgré elle joué un rôle.  
Qu'elle avait été stupide d'espérer que tout finirait par s'arranger tout seul.

Elle qui connaissait si bien Adian, elle aurait dû se douter de l'ampleur que cela prendrait.  
Un instant la prise de conscience de sa propre lâcheté faillit la terrasser.  
Le jour même de la visite d'Adian, elle aurait dû tout raconter à Wufei et à Relena. Au lieu de cela elle avait préféré conserver son petit monde bien rangé et sans histoire et à présent des gens qu'elle aimait allait en pâtir.  
Elle dû faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas céder à l'apitoiement.

Rien n'était terminé et quoi qu'Adian ait décidé qu'il n'était pas trop tard, elle en était sûre.

Dans le temps il avait toujours aimé prendre son temps et son arrogance était telle qu'il lui arrivait parfois de laissé des indices rien que pour narguer ses adversaire. Elle espérait seulement que le temps et l'expérience n'avaient pas corriger ses défauts.

Le temps qu'ils mirent pour arriver a son domicile, Relena s'était ressaisit et affichait à présent une expression grave mais déterminer qui impressionna Zee.

Le jeune ministre était l'image même de la force. Un roc que rien ni personne en pourrait jamais brisé. Un roc dont Yuy avait bien besoin à cet instant lui qui avait tant besoin de pardon.

Et visiblement elle lui avait pardonné bien que la jeune psychiatre soit persuadée qu'il n'y avait rien au monde que Relena ne pardonnerait à Heero.

Hélas se n'était pas le cas de son frère qui fixait le jeune homme avec un mélange de rage et de pure haine.

Qu'une personne qu'il avait tant respecté admiré et aimé est put se conduire de la sorte ne faisait qu'ajouter à son dégoût et à sa colère.  
Assit dans le salon il se fixèrent quelque instant en chien de faïence avant que Zee ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Je pense que je sais qui l'a enlevé…. Il s'appelle Adian Merund et….

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Heero Yuy se redresser, ayant visiblement retrouvé une partie de ses moyens.

- Merund…. 1m95, brun, yeux vert ?

- Vous le connaissez !

- C'était l'infirmier en chef de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sank à l'époque ou Wufei……..

Zechs n'intervint pas, mais le nom d'Adian Merund lui était vraiment familier, seulement il n'arrivait pas à mettre les doigts dessus.

- Oh mon dieu, soupira Relena, c'est moi ou tout ça ressemble à un coup monté de toute pièce ? Zee dit moi que tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça…..

- Il était médecin dans l'armé, avec moi, on a fait validé nos acquis ensemble….

- Tu étais dans l'armée ?

- C'est compliqué….

- Oh, non, ça suffit les « c'est compliqué « hein, s'énerva Zechs en frappant la table si fort que le verre se fissura. Vous voulez nous aider ?

- Oui.

- Bien parce que visiblement on en a besoin d'aide, mais pour ça il va falloir jouer carte sur table. IL ne faut pas être grand clerc pour comprendre que vous avez des choses à cachés et honnêtement quoi que se soit je m'en fous royalement ! Yuy a merdé mais au moins il a eut le courage de tout avouer, faite pareil qu'on puisse arrêter de perdre du temps en blabla inutile et nous mettre à la recherche de cet homme ! La vie de Wufei est en jeu !

- J'étais dans l'armé de Oz, puis dans celle de Mariemaia avant la grande paix. Adian m'a fait chanté pour que j'accélère le processus de séparation entre Wufei Duo et Heero et le rapprochement de Wufei avec une tierce personne. Visiblement il avait prévu les réactions d'Heero face à une trop brusque séparation et une mise en couple et sûrement beaucoup d'autre chose…. Mais pour ça je ne sais rien d'autre.  
- Et c'est juste pour ça que vous…….

- Milliardo, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez eut vous Wufei et Mariemaia d'avoir de puissant pour vous soutenir. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qu'on du subir vous anciens partisans. SI on l'avait su j'aurais pu dire adieu à ma carrière et d'ailleurs à beaucoup d'autre chose.

- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis Zee, murmura doucement Relena.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à Wufei, ce que j'ai fais devait être fait, seulement cela aurait du être fait plus progressivement voilà tout ! Si Adian m'avait dit de le rendre fou, carrière ou pas j'aurais refusé évidemment ! Il faut que tu me croies Relena.

- Je te crois Zee mais que faire maintenant ?

- Appelé Trowa, Quatre et Duo pour commencer, déclara lentement Heero en se levant avec son portable, nous seront plus efficace à plusieurs.

- Ian ne devrait plus tarder, il nous donnera peut-être de nouvelle information…  
- Qui est Ian ?

- Un petit garçon qui m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'Adian voulait me tuer, c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour Wufei . Il était très choqué et visiblement tout seul alors je ne l'ai fait venir de L2 jusqu'ici.

- Tu l'as cru sur parole ?

- Si un petit garçon vous téléphonait de L2 pour vous dire que votre ancien camarade de l'armé qui vous fait chanté veut vous éliminer parce que vous en savez trop, qu'est ce que tu en penserais ?

- Je vois, Ian, tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ? Demanda soudain Relena qui eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.  
- Oui….

- Il t'a dit son nom de famille ?

- Marel… non Travel, Ian Travel….pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Relena s'agrandirent d'horreur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'Heero revenait le visage encore plus défait que précédemment.

- Duo ne répond pas et Quatre a disparut. Il avait rendez vous avec Lace Stranberg ce matin et comme il ne rentrait pas Trowa est allé à l'appartement de cette fille et l'a trouvé saccagé. Trowa est en route

- Et Lace ?

- ……

- Le salaud ! Hurla Zechs. Je me souviens ! Merde ! C'était son psychiatre ! Elle disait qu'il était merveilleux, qu'il l'avait sauvé ! Ce putain de……..

Les relations entre Heero et Milliardo n'avaient pas toujours été facile et encore moins aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui c'était passé, mais malgré tout ce qui avait put se produire leurs respects mutuels ne c'était jamais vraiment dissipé, aussi quand le blond laissa tombé sa tête dans ses mains, complètement abattu, Heero posa une mains maladroite mais réconfortante sur son épaule que celui ci accepta.

- Hilde est probablement aussi… oh, dite moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Murmura Relena avant de se relever brusquement, le visage déformer par la colère.

Les trois autres, oubliant un instant leur douleur et leur abattement la contemplèrent complètement effaré.

La jeune fille d'ordinaire si douce et calme bien que sachant se montrer ferme n'avait jamais eut une telle expression de haine et de frustration mêler.

Tout son corps en tremblait.

S'en était presque effrayant.

- Ce Merund……… Il nous a bien mené en bateau ! Mais s'il croit qu'il va l'emporter au paradis il se trompe lourdement ! Heero ! Fait des recherches sur type, visiblement ce petit con arrogant croit que même s'il utilise son vrai nom on ne le retrouvera pas ! Quand tu aura finit, tu rentres chez toi et tu récupèrent tout ce qui est à Wufei. Je veux que tu fouilles de fond en combleses affaires personnelles et que tu crack son portable ! Milliardo, tu préviens Une et les préventers, tu fais jouer tes relations et les miennes, tu as carte blanche mais je veux des résultats ! Zee tu vas me dire absolument tout ce que tu sais de ce type, jusque dans les moindres détails et sans rien omettre, ensuite tu me parleras de tout ce que Wufei à put te dire sur ce qu'il a trafiquer quand il a recréer Quatre et Duo ! Tout !

- Tu penses que ça un rapport ?

- Je ne pense pas, je sais !

A peine avait t'elle terminer sa phrase que la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et pendant que les deux hommes s'exécutaient trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose d'utile à faire, les deux femmes se rendirent dans l'entrée pour accueillirent le visiteur qui se trouva être un petit garçon de 12 ans que Réléna connaissait bien pour avoir assister à son baptême.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage défait et d'une pâleur maladive. Tout son petit corps tremblait sous des vêtements sales et malodorants.

Il avait l'air à la fois terroriser et complètement perdu.

Il ne reconnaissait visiblement pas Relena mais quand celle ci prononça son nom d'une voix tendre et pleine de soulagement il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se jeter dans ses braspour laisser éclater toute sa terreur et sa douleur contenu depuis le matin, et se sentit incroyablement soulagé en sentant la jeune femme lui rendre son étreinte.

- Oh, Ian, je suis si heureuse que tu sois vivant, si tu savais... on a beaucoup de chose à se dire tout les deux, murmura Relena en le soulevant pour l'emmener à l'abris dans la maison.

**A suivre….**

Merci Onarluca etaishanu soma pour vos petits mots d'encouragements !Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suitevous aura plut !


End file.
